L'amour n'a pas de barrière
by boadicee
Summary: Eren est un adolescent de 17 ans qui a toujours aimé la vie et sa passion le dessin. Mais Eren n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Il a toujours vécu isolé du monde tout en étant au milieu de la foule. Il est muet. Un jour, il percute un homme, plus vieux, mais plus petit que lui. C'est un écrivain célèbre asocial.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il est là, debout au milieu de la foule, mais personne ne le remarque. Il regarde les gens avec insistance. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il était transparent.

Eren Jaeger vient d'entrer dans sa 17ème année. C'est un grand jeune homme, les cheveux coiffés à la sauvage et de grands yeux verts dans lesquels on pourrait se noyer.

Comme tous les jours après les cours, il se rend en centre-ville pour aller dans le parc. Là, il s'installe toujours sur le même banc. Celui qui est au milieu de la place et qui tourne le dos à la fontaine. Il prend son carnet à dessin et sort son crayon. Et là pendant des heures, il va dessiner. Le décor est posé, les passants ne sont que des ombres furtives qui ne font que passer sans s'arrêter. Une vieille dame, toujours la même s'installe en face de lui et sort son sachet de vieux pain, qu'elle distribue aux oiseaux. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête. Il restera ici jusqu'en début de soirée. Quand le soleil descend derrière les arbres, il reprend ses affaires et quitte le parc. Il rentre chez lui en prenant le bus, toujours le même. Une fois chez lui, il monte dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Les murs de sa chambre sont couverts de dessin racontant une longue histoire. Des dessins tristes, des dessins heureux. Chaque moment de sa vie est dessiné sur les murs. Il quitte sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine. Il vit seul presque toute l'année. Sa sœur est partie depuis un an faire des études à l'étranger et il ne voit jamais son père. Comme tous les jours, il va donc manger seul avec pour seule compagnie la télé. De temps en temps, le téléphone sonne, mais il ne le décroche pas. Il ne peut pas, il est muet.

Livai Ackermann est un écrivain de 25 ans, devenu célèbre avec son premier roman, l'attaque des titans. Il a toutes les filles qu'il veut à ses pieds. Il est l'idole de l'année auprès du grand public devant les jeunes chanteurs. Pourtant, Livai n'est pas l'homme qu'il montre au public. Derrière cet air neutre, se cache un écrivain maniaque de la propreté, froid envers les autres, totalement asocial. Il passe ses journées chez lui à écrire sur son ordinateur, nettoyer son appartement déjà très propre. A part son éditrice et son ami d'enfance, peu de gens viennent le voir. Sa vie est réglée à la minute même. Tous les jours en fin d'après-midi, il quitte son appartement. Il traverse le parc pour se rendre à la supérette pour acheter ses courses pour le lendemain, son paquet de cigarettes et le journal. Il passe sans faire attention aux gens qui sont autour de lui. Il est seul dans sa bulle. Une fois ses affaires faites, il retourne chez lui jusqu'au lendemain fin d'après-midi.


	2. Chapitre 1 : la rencontre

**Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre**

Le réveil sonnait depuis au moins 2 bonnes minutes. Une main sortit de sous la couette pour taper sur l'appareil de torture. Ce jour-là, Eren aurait préféré être sourd que muet. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à entendre le réveil lui rappeler qu'une nouvelle semaine commençait et que c'était le premier jour de rentrée au lycée.

Malgré son handicap, il allait dans un lycée normal. Il restait ses journées assis au fond de la classe à écouter les cours, prendre des notes. Lui, au moins, n'était pas embêté pour les exposés, même s'il aurait aimé en faire. Mais il savait que personne ne le comprendrait. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul à l'école. Depuis le primaire, il était toujours en compagnie d'Armin Arlett, un petit blondinet. Au primaire, ils avaient mis un code en place pour se comprendre. Au collège, quand Eren a commencé à prendre des cours de langage des signes, Armin avait supplié son grand-père pour les suivre aussi. Ce dernier avait fini par céder et les deux amis d'enfance ont apprit ainsi la langue des signes. Eren se sentait moins seul avec son meilleur ami. Il se sentait moins exclu. Les autres élèves de la classe ne feraient de toute façon pas l'effort de vouloir le comprendre, mais il s'en moquait. Il était heureux quand même. Ou du moins en apparence. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses moments de peine et de tristesse à ses quelques proches. Pas à sa sœur Mikasa, qui serait sur son dos en permanence. Pas à son meilleur ami, qui se ferait du souci tout le temps.

Il se leva donc péniblement de son lit, se dirigea vers la douche. Il enfila son jean et son tee-shirt non repassé préféré. Il prit son sac d'école et descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était 7h30 quand il ferma la porte d'entrée pour sa nouvelle journée de cours. Il se dépêcha de se rendre à son arrêt de bus pour ne pas être en retard. Armin l'attendait déjà sur place. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils se saluèrent et Eren sortit son MP3 pour écouter la musique avec le blondinet.

Armin avait pris l'habitude de ne plus parler quand il était seul avec Eren et ne communiquait que par signes. Les gens autour regardaient intrigués, mais eux s'en moquaient. Chacun espérait cette année être encore dans la même classe.

Devant le lycée, ils furent rejoints par le reste du groupe composé de Jean, Marco, Reiner, Connie et Sasha. Malgré le fait que c'était des amis, Eren n'appréciait pas du tout Jean qui le provoquait en permanence en se foutant de son handicap. Les autres comptaient tout le temps sur Armin pour jouer les traducteurs. Toute la petite troupe rejoignit le tableau d'affichage où se trouvaient les listes des classes. Armin était content d'être une nouvelle année encore avec Eren. Il se retrouvait aussi avec Connie et Sasha. Les autres étaient dans la 2e classe. Chacun partit donc dans sa nouvelle classe et pour leur première matinée de cours.

Comme chaque année, c'était le même blabla de rentrée, avec ses nombreux formulaires à faire remplir, les autorisations à demander pour les sorties scolaires et les certificats médicaux pour les clubs de sports.

Cette année Eren avait choisi de rejoindre les midis le groupe d'arts plastiques. Le dessin était sa passion et il savait que ce groupe lui conviendrait le mieux. Armin avait choisi lui le club d'échec afin de faire travailler sa matière grise et son développement stratégique.

La journée se passa le plus normalement possible pour tous. Certes en classe, quand il a fallu se présenter, les élèves qui ne le connaissaient pas l'ont regardé comme si c'était l'attraction du mois. Mais il se plia à l'exercice sans broncher, aidé par Armin, qui joua les traducteurs. Il vu néanmoins les messes basses de certains, les pointages de doigts d'autres. C'était son quotidien depuis sa naissance de toutes façons. Mais il resta là, avec le sourire.

À la fin des cours, Eren et Armin se séparèrent, Eren voulant rejoindre le parc pour dessiner encore et toujours. Armin se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait encore dessiner après ses années à y passer ses temps libres.

Comme à son habitude, il prit place à son endroit favori et se mit à dessiner. Comme tous les jours, cette fin de journée se passa sans problème ou presque.

Un groupe de jeunes qui traînait dans le parc, s'envoyant une canette vide avec le pied, poussant sans retenue les personnes âgées, arriva à hauteur d'Eren. Ce dernier les ignora et continua à dessiner.

\- Hé regardez les mecs, y a une merde sur notre banc.

\- Beurk, je vais plus oser m'asseoir dessus maintenant.

\- Hé toi le sac de merde, dégage d'ici, c'est notre banc. Tu le dégueulasses.

Eren arrêta de dessiner et les observa les uns après les autres.

"Mais que me veulent-ils ? Je me suis toujours installé là jusqu'à maintenant et cela ne gênait personne. Et il y a de la place à côté pour eux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir. Si je les ignore peut-être s'en iront-ils."

Après avoir fait le tour d'observation, il se remit à son dessin.

\- Non mais que fous-tu ? Tu ne nous réponds même pas et tu oses nous prendre de haut en nous ignorant. Et puis, c'est quoi cette merde que tu nous dessines ? Demanda le chef de la bande tout en s'emparant du carnet à dessin d'Eren.

Cette fois, Eren sentit la colère monter. Lui, d'habitude si calme, commença à perdre patience. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Il se mit à faire des signes avec ses mains.

"Rends-moi mon carnet"

\- Qu'est ce t'as à gesticuler comme ça. Si tu veux quelque chose, parles sale merde.

"Rends-moi mon carnet, connard"

\- J'crois qu'il a besoin d'une bonne correction.

Deux des gars de la bande arrivèrent derrière Eren et le poussèrent. Un troisième se plaça devant lui et lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba à terre. Un quatrième s'était emparé de son sac et fouillait sans retenue dedans, balançant tout ce qui leur paraissait inutile.

\- J'ai trouvé son portefeuille. Oh putain les gars, il en a du fric dedans, regardez !

Eren se retourna rapidement et se jeta la tête la première sur le garçon qui avait son portefeuille.

"Bande de bâtard rendez moi ça tout de suite ! C'est à moi, rendez-le-moi !"

Les autres lui sautèrent dessus et le plaquèrent au sol.

\- Hé ben, on a fait une bonne pèche aujourd'hui. Y a au moins 100 €. Tiens une photo de sa petite amie.

Si elle voyait dans l'état que t'es, lavette, elle te quitterait sur-le-champ.

" Ce n'est pas ma copine, mais ma sœur pauvre con. Attendez que je me relève et vous allez tous goûter à mon poing"

\- Regarde Matt, il a une carte d'handicapé. Il serait muet d'après ce qui est noté dessus.

\- C'est vrai ça ? Mais c'est très intéressant. Les gars ne vous retenez pas. Il ne pourra jamais crier.

"Non!"

Les cinq jeunes se mirent à tabasser Eren toujours à terre. Ils s'acharnèrent sur lui pendant cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes où des gens sont passés à proximité et personne ne vint à son secours. Cinq longues minutes où il prit des coups et que de sa bouche ouverte, aucun son ne sortit.

" J'vous en supplie, arrêtez ! Je ne vous ai rien fait. Laissez-moi !

À l'aide ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider s'il vous plaît !"

\- Aller, il a eu son compte, on s'arrache.

La bande repartit avec l'argent et le MP3, laissant Eren à terre à demi-conscient. Autour de lui, les gens continuèrent leur chemin. Même la vieille dame de tous les jours, ne vint pas vers lui alors qu'elle le saluait toujours.

Il finit par se relever tant bien que mal, les côtes et ses jambes le faisant souffrir. Il ramassa ses affaires et les remit dans son sac à dos. Il récupéra ce qu'il restait de son cahier à dessin, déchiqueté par les connards de jeunes. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ? Il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal. Il décida de rentrer chez lui et il se mit à marcher en titubant. Sa vision était floue. Il ne vit pas la personne qui arriva en face de lui et se retrouva à terre à nouveau. Levant la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et un œil comme un œuf de pigeon, il rencontra des yeux gris d'acier.

\- Oi morveux, tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches ? Et c'est quoi cette dégaine.

"Aidez-moi!"

Eren tandis la main vers l'inconnu aux yeux glacials et perdit connaissance.

Livai était de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Depuis 8h du matin, Hanji, l'éditrice n'arrêtait pas de le harceler au téléphone, le menaçant de toutes les conneries pas possibles s'il ne rendait pas son manuscrit à temps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si pour une fois, il se retrouvait en manque d'inspiration pour le deuxième tome de l'Attaque des Titans.

Il était presque 10h quand quelqu'un toqua comme un malade à sa porte. Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'entrée, promettant de faire endurer mille et une souffrances à celui qui avait osé troubler son sanctuaire. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur son éditrice.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Livai, tu dois me rendre tout de suite ton manuscrit. C'est aujourd'hui l'échéance. Tous tes fans attendent la suite. S'il te plaît dis moi que tu l'as fini.

\- Putain, tu me fais chier binoclarde. Tu crois qu'en trente minutes, j'ai pu te pondre les 100 dernières pages comme ça ? Si au moins tu me laissais respirer un peu, peut être que je pourrais finir rapidement. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas, donc dégage !

\- Oh non, je te connais, tu ne vas pas le finir si je ne te harcèle pas. Donc, je ne bougerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas couché le dernier mot sur la page. Aller, va t'asseoir et reprend ton travail. Je vais te préparer ton thé préféré.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dégueulasser ma cuisine et déjà déchausse toi et enfiles les pantoufles.

Livai se remit derrière son écran, relut les derniers paragraphes avant de continuer.

Il commençait à fatiguer sérieusement de cumuler ses nuits blanches pour finir ce roman. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche pour se réveiller et se rafraîchir les idées. Cela lui parut comme l'évidence même et il se leva de son bureau pour se diriger vers sa salle de bains.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?! Mais non restes derrière ton pc et écris ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te balader et te reposer tant que ce n'est pas fini.

\- Maintenant, tu vas la fermer et me laisser me décontracter un quart d'heure sous la douche ou je ne le finit pas ton putain de bouquin !

Hanji se tut devant le ton sans appel de son écrivain préféré.

L'eau froide coulant sur son corps lui fît le plus grand bien. Il sentit toute la pression de ses derniers jours s'évaporer. Quand il revint près de son bureau, il trouva une Hanji faisant les 100 pas autour de la table basse. Il soupira d'exaspération et se remit au travail. Comme prévu, la douche avait un effet bénéfique sur ses idées et les mots défilaient rapidement dans son esprit et au bout de ses doigts.

Il était presque 17h quand il enregistra la copie de son manuscrit sur la clef USB et qu'il la tendit à ce qu'il restait d'Hanji. Cette dernière se réanima aussitôt et partie sans demander son reste.

Livai était complètement épuisé et affamé. Il ouvrit son frigo et constata que celui-ci était désespérément vide. Il se motiva pour sortir faire les courses. Il acheta pour une fois pour plusieurs jours, se disant qu'il allait bien dormir 48 heures d'affiler.

Sur le chemin du retour dans le parc, il fut percuté par un gamin.

\- Oi, morveux, tu ne peux pas faire gaffe où tu marches ? Et c'est quoi cette dégaine ?

Le gamin leva la tête et tendit une main dans laquelle il y avait une carte avant de s'effondrer.

\- Tsk, il ne me manquait plus que ça. Eh ! Toi ! Réveille-toi ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il prit la carte des mains et parcouru son contenu.

\- Eh merde. Oi, Eren, si tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux ou sers moi au moins la main.

Le gamin n'avait aucune réaction. Il était inconscient.

\- Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Eren se sentit porter, puis être posé sur quelque chose de confortable. Ce n'était pas son lit, ça, il en était sûr. Il sentit l'air frais sur son corps et ensuite de l'eau ou autre liquide chaud sur sa peau. Il était si bien qu'il n'eût pas envie de se réveiller, jusqu'à ce qu'une côte douloureuse le rappelât à la dure réalité. Il ouvrit ses yeux ou du moins, son œil encore intact et rencontra aussitôt le regard gris acier qu'il avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant. Ce dernier avait stoppé tout mouvement sur le corps du gamin et il semblait attendre quelque chose comme des explications de sa part, quand il se rappela ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la carte.

\- Tu t'appelles Eren ?

Eren hocha de la tête affirmativement.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Le gamin sembla réfléchir.

" Oui, j'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur."

Il voulut répondre par des signes, mais ses bras le lancèrent. Il grimaça. Livai, prit ça pour un oui. Eren se rendit compte qu'il était nu dans une baignoire et commença à gigoter, lançant un regard apeuré vers son sauveur et peut-être maintenant kidnappeur.

\- Arrête de bouger, tu vas foutre de l'eau partout et je n'ai pas envie de tout nettoyer après. Tu étais complètement crade. Faut bien te laver pour te soigner ensuite. Laisse moi terminer de te nettoyer où alors finit toi-même.

Eren prit le gant et termina de se laver seul. Malgré les bleus sur son visage, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se sentant ainsi vulnérable.

Livai se releva et alla vers un meuble pour en sortir deux serviettes et une trousse à pharmacie.

\- Dès que tu as fini, appelle-moi.

Devant la connerie qu'il venait de sortir, il se ravisa aussitôt.

\- Non laisse tomber, je vais attendre.

" Pourquoi dit-il ça ? Ah oui, j'avais ma carte dans la main. Il l'a donc lu. J'suis désolé vieux."

Une fois rincé, Livai aida Eren à sortir de la baignoire et entoura sa taille d'une serviette et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il l'emmena ensuite au salon sur le canapé et ouvrit la trousse de secours. Il désinfecta d'abord les plaies, puis enduisit les bleus avec de l'arnica avant de bander les côtes du gamin. Une fois les réparations de fortune faites, il l'aida à enfiler un de ses tee-shirts et le bas de jogging trouvé dans le sac du gamin.

\- Tes affaires sont en train d'être lavées. Elles étaient vraiment dégueulasses.

Eren leva sa main droite et tenta de sourire.

"Merci"

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire. Par contre si tu peux écrire, ce sera plus facile.

Livai se leva et revint rapidement avec un bloc note et un crayon et les tendit au gamin.

\- "Merci"

\- Ça, tu peux me remercier ! Car tu m'as fait perdre du temps. En plus, je suis crevé de mon taf et je voudrais me coucher. Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi ?

\- "Non"

\- Tu n'as pas un parent chez toi à appeler ?

\- "Non, je ne sais pas où est mon père et ma mère est morte. Ma sœur est à l'étranger."

\- Attend ne me dis pas que t'es livré à toi-même en étant muet ?

\- "Ben pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas gênant, je sais me débrouiller."

\- Oui ben, j'ai constaté comment tu t'es débrouillé. Et comment c'est arrivé ?

Eren serra sa main autour du crayon et se mordit la lèvre. Puis, il finit par écrire.

-"Des cons de jeunes ont décidé de se défouler sur un handicapé."

\- Comment ça ? Et personne n'a prévenu la police ?

Eren fit non de la tête. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide devant cette malheureuse évidence.

Livai, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas du tout comment des gens pouvaient laisser une personne se faire agresser sans faire le moindre geste. Il détestait pour cela ce monde dans lequel il vivait. Il regarda le gamin, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre à pied seul chez lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- t'as faim ?

\- "Oui"

\- Bon ben ne bouge pas et ne dégueulasse rien, je vais préparer un truc à manger et ensuite, tu iras dormir. Au fait, ton sac est à côté. Regarde si tu as toutes tes affaires et demain matin, je t'emmènerais porter plainte.

"Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Même la police ne pourra pas faire grand chose."

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Chaque chose en son temps.

Livai se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout en préparant le dîner, il jeta de temps en temps un œil au gamin pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Ce dernier avait pris son sac et l'avait ouvert. Il en avait sorti ce qu'il restait de son carnet à dessin. Des larmes tombaient dessus. Livai ralentit le gaz et se dirigea vers le gosse.

\- Pleure pas comme ça Eren. C'est qu'un cahier.

Eren fit non de la tête.

"C'est plus que ça. C'était le cahier de ma vie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Livai regarda le gamin et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Allez demain, je t'en achèterai un autre. Le dîner va être prêt. Mets-toi à table, j'arrive.

Il se releva et alla chercher le dîner. Il alluma la télé, histoire de meubler un peu le silence qui pour une fois était gênant.

Une fois le repas finit, il emmena Eren dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami. Soit cela ne te gêne pas de partager mon lit, soit c'est le canapé.

Eren accepta le lit, préférant un matelas que des coussins pour se remettre. Livai l'installa et éteignit la lumière. Il débarrassa la table. Puis avant de dormir, il parcourut les lambeaux de cahier que tenait le gamin. La première chose qu'il y vu, ce ne fut pas des dessins, mais des dates. Le cahier s'étendait sur toute une année. Il le posa sur la table du salon, éteignit la télé et se dirigea vers la chambre où le gamin dormait déjà.

\- Qui es-tu réellement Eren Jaeger ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Eren se réveilla le lendemain matin confortablement blottit contre un corps.

"Hein, quoi ! Un corps ?"

Il se redressa vivement, mais faillit retomber en arrière quand une douleur le prit au niveau de ses côtes. Il se rappela soudainement des événements de la veille, de la bagarre et de cet inconnu qui l'avait aidé et hébergé.

Il sentit un bras bouger contre son ventre. Il baissa sa tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux gris acier qui le regardèrent à moitié endormis.

Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait su dire ce que ce regard si froid d'apparence voulait dire. Mais pour Eren, cela était plutôt facile de lire ce regard. Il avait appris à déchiffrer les gestes et attitudes des gens, ce qui lui permettait d'anticiper les questions souvent muettes.

Il sourit à Livai et leva le pouce.

"Je vais très bien, merci pour tout".

Livai fronça les sourcils pas du tout convaincu par le sourire et le geste du gamin.

\- Ne dis pas que tu vas bien. Je suis sûr que si j'appuie là, tu vas hurler de douleur.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il appuya légèrement sur les côtes faisant apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Eren.

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'ai dit. Il est tôt, repose-toi pour le moment, je t'emmènerai vers 10h au poste de police pour que tu puisses porter plainte et ensuite, je te ramène chez toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser errer dans cet état-là dans les rues de la ville.

Eren prit le calepin sur la table de chevet et se mit à écrire.

" Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai cours. Je me suis fait voler mon portable et si je ne préviens par Armin, il va s'inquiéter et appeler ma sœur qui préviendra la police pour enlèvement. Je dois y aller".

\- Oh putain, dans quelle merde je me suis mis à vouloir aider un morveux comme toi. Ça m'apprendra à jouer les bons samaritains. Connais-tu le numéro de ton ami ?

\- "Oui"

\- Donne-le-moi et je vais l'appeler alors.

Eren se leva tant bien que mal du lit, chancela jusqu'à son sac. Il y sortit un carnet où étaient inscrit sur la première page les numéros des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Il le tendit à Livai en lui indiquant le bon numéro.

Livai fut étonné qu'un gamin si jeune soit si organisé. Il remarqua que le gosse avait une très belle écriture. Il avait l'habitude de voir des copies d'étudiants écrivant avec des pattes de mouches ou en langage SMS.

Il dut patienter 4 sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne daigne décrocher.

\- Armin Arlett.

\- Livai Ackerman. Juste pour t'informer que ton camarade Eren, ne pourra pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. Il s'est fait agresser hier, va porter plainte aujourd'hui et se reposer.

Il raccrocha aussitôt sans attendre de réponse.

"Mais il n'est pas bien d'avoir dit ça à Armin, sans même attendre de réponse de sa part ! Il va paniquer".

\- Fais pas les gros yeux. Je ne m'encombre pas de fioritures moi ! Je vais directement au but. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me faire le plaisir de te recoucher encore un peu. Je voudrais terminer ma nuit. Tu vois moi, j'ai travaillé non-stop ses dernières 72 heures.

"Mais que me regarde-cela. Moi, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et panser mes blessures. J'ai besoin de personne".

Eren voulut lui répondre, mais une main se posa sur son bras et le tira vers le lit. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, il se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de Livai. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que ce type le prenne pour une peluche ou son doudou ! Il était tendu à se faire mal à ses blessures. Il sentit une pression à la base de sa nuque et sans faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit toute la tension s'envoler de son corps et partir dans une détente totale. Il se sentit si bien qu'il fermât les yeux.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin quand il émergea à nouveau. Il entendit deux voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Il reconnut celle de la personne qui l'avait aidé.

\- Écoute Livai, maintenant que tu as fini ton nouveau livre, tu ferais mieux de sortir un peu plus. Tu dois rencontrer du monde et non pas rester enfermé chez toi.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, mon sauveur s'appelle Livai. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de le remercier quand même".

\- Erwin, ne crois pas que je ne te respecte pas. On est amis depuis des années, mais ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Si j'apprécie rester enfermé chez moi, c'est mon droit. De plus, qui te dit que je ne vois pas du monde.

\- Je doute qu'entre quatre murs, tu vois grand monde.

\- Tu te trompes. D'ailleurs en ce moment, j'ai même de la visite.

\- Comment ça ? Toi ! Tu as laissé rentrer quelqu'un chez toi ?

\- Eh oui. Ma bonté me perdra. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il doit être réveillé.

\- Ne me dis pas que je t'ai dérangé alors que tu étais occupé à ...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai juste ramassé un pauvre gosse qui s'est fait passer à tabac.

\- Ah je vois.

Livai se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et constata que le gosse était bien réveillé.

\- Si tu peux tenir sur tes jambes, rejoins nous, au lieu d'écouter aux portes.

Eren rougit et baissa la tête, ne faisant bouger que ses mains nerveusement.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas écouter. J'ai juste entendu une autre voix. Je ne voulais pas espionner".

\- Hola, tout doux. Pas la peine de paniquer. Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu as voulu dire, mais je ne te faisais pas de reproche. Allez lèves toi, tu dois bien avoir faim. Erwin a ramené une Tropézienne.

Au même moment, l'estomac d'Eren se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et suivit Livai dans le salon.

\- Bonjour, je suis Erwin Smith, le meilleur ami de Livai et tu es ?Dit-il en se levant pour saluer Eren.

Eren leva la tête devant ce grand homme blond baraqué et paniqua légèrement.

" Je suis Eren Jaeger"

\- Il s'appelle Eren et pas la peine de le harceler de question, il est muet.

\- Ah désolé pour toi.

"Non mais pourquoi il est désolé. Ce n'est pas une tare. Putain, ils me font chier ces gens qui te jugent comme ça et prennent cet air de désolation. Moi, j'assume ce que je suis et je suis fier de ce que je suis".

\- Je crois que tu l'as vexé Erwin. Tiens assis toi ici et mange un bout.

Levi expliqua ce qui s'était passé la veille à Erwin sous le regard attentif d'Eren. Ils discutèrent un moment encore, le temps qu'Eren termine son en-cas.

Tout en mangeant Eren, étudia attentivement ce grand blond qui avait l'air de s'inquiéter beaucoup pour Livai. C'est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment ce type. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis sa rencontre, c'est qu'il était très peu bavard, parlait de façon très sèche et détachée et que la compagnie humaine avait l'air de le déranger. Cela avait dû être un exploit de l'avoir gardé, lui, un pauvre lycéen passé à tabac, dans cet appartement. Pour Eren, Livai était un bien étrange personnage.

Une fois rassasié, Livai prit sa voiture pour le conduire au commissariat.

Il trouva rapidement une place. En arrivant à l'accueil, Livai demanda à voir quelqu'un pour une plainte. On leur fit prendre un ticket et patienter dans une espèce de salle d'attente.

Ce fut le calvaire pour Livai. Trois longues heures pleines à attendre que quelqu'un daigne les recevoir. C'était pire que les urgences à l'hôpital.

Quand enfin, on les reçut dans un bureau dont la propreté, selon les critères de l'écrivain, laissait plus qu'à désirer, il crut enfin voir le bout du tunnel et la prise en charge du gamin.

\- Donc, monsieur Ackerman, si je comprends bien : ce jeune garçon, s'est fait agresser hier soir, vous l'avez secouru et l'avez accompagné pour qu'il dépose plainte ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Donc mon garçon, se tournant vers Eren, Peux tu me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- "Oui"

\- Je t'écoute donc.

Eren prit son cahier et commença à écrire ce qui s'était passé.

\- Il faut que tu parles si tu veux que je prenne ta déposition. Je dois l'enregistrer.

\- Il ne peut pas parler, il est muet. Eren montre lui ta carte.

Eren sortit sa carte et lui tendit.

« Et voilà, je le savais. Il va dire qu'il ne peut pas prendre ma déposition sans un traducteur assermenté. Je le savais que cela ne servait à rien de venir ici. C'est une perte de temps. »

\- D'accord, je vois. Vous êtes interprète assermenté ?

-Comment ça ? Je suis juste celui qui l'a ramassé à moitié mort. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais sans interprète assermenté, je ne peux pas prendre sa déposition. Voyez-vous, nous ne sommes pas équipés pour ce genre de procédure vu qu'il y en a très peu voir pas du tout.

\- Non mais c'est une blague ? Donc si la personne a un handicap, elle peut se faire taper dessus autant qu'elle veut, on peut la tuer, vous ne pourrez rien faire parce qu'il n'y a pas d'interprète assermenté ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est malheureusement le cas à l'heure actuelle et je ne peux pas changer juste pour une personne.

\- C'est scandaleux et effrayant. Viens, Eren, on s'en va !

Livai traîna littéralement Eren jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je suis désolé pour cette perte de temps inutile, mais si tu m'avais écouté, on n'y serait pas allé ».

Eren était peiné pour Livai, car il voulait tellement bien faire.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, tapotait sur son volant, ses sourcils encore plus froncés qu'avant.

\- Non mais ils servent à quoi ces connards ! Ils ne peuvent même pas s'occuper d'une simple plainte sans faire tout un protocole.

« Je le savais depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas la première fois ».

\- Et après on te balance qu'ils sont là pour aider les citoyens. Mon cul ouais ! Ils sont juste là pour toucher leur paye à la fin du mois et se la couler douce derrière un bureau.

« Ben après, c'est les lois qui sont faites comme ça. On n'a pas encore eu un ministre handicapé pour faire changer les lois. »

\- Ils vont voir, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

« Hola calme toi Livai, on va avoir un accident. Moi, je veux rentrer en un morceau chez moi ! »

Eren attrapa le bras de Livai pour lui signaler qu'au cas où il aurait oublié, il était avec lui en voiture et que conduire dangereusement pourrait leur coûter la vie.

Livai ralentit quand il sentit la main du gamin sur son bras. Il tourna son visage et vit son visage crispé.

\- Détends-toi, je sais ce que je fais.

« Euh, mais moi, je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

Livai s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Eren trop apeuré par les réactions de Livai, défit sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière et s'enfuit en courant. L'écrivain ouvrit sa portière et appela sans résultat Eren. Il avait disparu dans la foule.

\- Eh merde. C'est vraiment une journée de merde.

Il rentra chez lui, abandonnant toutes chances de retrouver le gamin. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Il était assez grand et lui n'était pas mère Térésa. Pourtant, ce soir-là chez lui, il sentit comme un vide. Il ne trouva pas l'inspiration pour démarrer son nouveau roman, alors il se coucha tôt.

Eren courrait à perdre haleine à travers les rues de la ville. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Personne. Cela ne devrait même pas le déranger pourtant. Il n'était qu'un poids dans la journée de cet homme, une emmerde dont ce dernier se serait bien volontiers passé.

Après avoir erré durant des heures dans les rues, il finit par rentrer chez lui. La maison était vide, calme. Trop calme à son goût. Il déposa à terre son sac et se dirigea vers le téléphone fixe qui clignotait sauvagement.

Il écouta les 6 messages laissés par Mikasa. Une fois fait, il décida de lui répondre afin de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne se décide à rappliquer.

Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta à skype. Aussitôt, il reçut l'appel vidéo de sa sœur.

\- Eren qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- "Rien de grave Mikasa. Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. Je me suis fait voler mon portable".

\- Mais tu as vu ton visage ?

\- "Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelques bleus."

\- T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je rentre pour m'occuper de toi ?

\- "Non Mikasa, non ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. Maintenant, je dois te laisser, j'ai des devoirs à faire".

Eren mit fin à la conversation et éteignit son ordinateur. Il alla à la salle de bain afin de faire couler un bon bain chaud. Le soir, il ne tarda pas à se coucher, tâtant à côté de lui la place vide.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Eren s'était fait agresser. Il avait un nouveau portable et avait dû rattraper toute sa journée manquée. Heureusement qu'il avait pu compter sur Armin pour l'aider. Il s'était racheté un nouveau cahier à dessin.

Mais il lui fallut encore une semaine avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le banc du parc. Il regarda partout autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas croiser les autres de la dernière fois, puis s'installa et sortit son nouveau cahier et ses crayons.

Depuis ce jours là, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cet homme, Livai, qui l'avait secouru. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié correctement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était en train de faire son portrait. Il le dessina tel qu'il s'en souvenait, avec son regard froid, ses sourcils froncés et ses cheveux noirs coiffés sans un épi, le contraire de lui.

Son dessin l'absorbait tellement, qu'il ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher de lui. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'ombre se dessina sur son bloc, qu'il leva lentement la tête. Ses yeux furent tout de suite capturés par les yeux gris acier de l'homme. Il le reconnut tout de suite. C'était l'homme sur le dessin. C'était son sauveur. C'était Livai.

\- Salut le fugueur. Je peux m'asseoir ?

" Non, non dégage de là. Je ne veux pas te voir."

Eren hocha la tête et s'écarta légèrement. Livai s'assit à côté de lui et sortit un livre de sa sacoche. Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent côte à côte sans échanger un seul mot, chacun vacant à ses occupations. Eren avait bien avancé sur son dessin malgré la présence inopportune du modèle. De temps à autre, il jetait un regard vers son aîné.

Livai faisait de même et plus d'une fois les regards s'accrochèrent un instant avant de se remettre sur leur occupation initiale. Durant ce temps-là, le plus jeune se sentit plus en sécurité.

Eren commençait à ranger ses affaires quand Livai ferma son livre, le remit dans sa sacoche. Il se leva, se tourna vers Eren. Ses yeux aurait pu transpercer n'importe quel mur. Eren sentit son cœur s'emballer.

\- Tiens v'la ma carte. Tu peux m'envoyer un SMS quand tu veux sauf en pleine nuit. Je dors. À demain.

Livai partit sans plus, laissant un Eren complètement sur le cul.

Eren rentra chez lui et s'enferma. Il tenait encore dans sa main, le précieux papier où le numéro de Livai était inscrit. Il n'avait pas encore regardé ce qu'il y avait inscrit dessus. Il leva la carte vers ses yeux et la parcouru rapidement.

Livai ACKERMAN

écrivain

Tour TROST - appartement 147

0*-**-**-**-**

"Alors comme ça, il est écrivain. Dommage que je ne lis jamais à part des mangas. Je devrais peut-être demander à Armin s'il connaît l'auteur. Vu qu'il a toujours un livre en main".

Eren prit son portable et saisit un SMS.

De Eren : salut c'est Eren. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier correctement pour ce que tu as fait.

Eren posa son portable et alla prendre sa douche. Quand il revint au salon, son téléphone clignotait. Il regarda aussitôt le message.

Livai : tu m'as remercié en te barrant comme un voleur, tu te rappelles ?

Eren : désolé.

Livai : je ne te demande pas d'être désolé, mais t'aurais pu au moins dire au revoir. C'est le minimum de la politesse.

Eren : mais tu m'as fait peur en criant comme ça.

Livai : je te l'ai dit, tu pouvais être tranquille. J'suis comme ça en permanence.

Eren : oui, mais râler pour ça ne sert à rien. Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai appris à vivre avec ce constat.

Livai : je n'aime pas les gens qui se laissent marcher dessus.

Eren : j'ai jamais dit que je me laissais marcher dessus. Dis, t'es venu tous les jours au parc ?

Livai : je passe au parc tous les jours pour aller en courses.

Eren se mit à sourire en pensant qu'il allait revoir Livai souvent au parc. Malgré le fait que cet homme l'effrayait encore un peu, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait indéniablement.

Il regarda le cadran de l'horloge quand son estomac se mit à crier famine. Il ouvrit le frigo et constata que celui-ci était irrémédiablement vide.

Eren : bon ben, finalement, faut que je ressorte, le frigo est vide.

Il se changea rapidement et se chaussait quand son téléphone se remit à vibrer.

Livai : les magasins sont fermés ou ne vont plus tarder à l'être.

Eren : je vais me dépêcher. Au pire, je m'arrêterai prendre une pizza.

Livai : t'es sûr d'être indépendant ?

Eren : je sais me débrouiller oui.

Livai : Baka. Prépare des affaires pour cette nuit et ton sac. Je viens te chercher, j'ai fait à manger pour 4.

Eren relut plusieurs fois le message. Il n'en revenait pas. Livai l'invitait à passer la nuit chez lui. D'une certaine manière, il en avait plus qu'envie. Mais d'une autre, il redoutait de passer une nuit chez cet homme qui l'intriguait tant. Il était tenté de dire oui pour ne pas être seul le temps au moins d'une nuit.

Eren : non merci, je me débrouille.

Livai : pas de discussion possible et envoie moi ton adresse.

Eren obéit et lui envoya son adresse.

Livai : je serais là dans 20 min.

Eren prépara ses affaires et prévint au moins Armin qu'il ne dormirait pas chez lui au cas où quelqu'un de sa famille se décidait à rentrer et ne le trouvait pas. Il sait automatiquement, le premier appelé était Armin. Il laissa néanmoins un mot sur la table. Il prit de l'argent de la caisse familiale pour aller faire des courses le lendemain. En la voyant presque vide, il se dit qu'il allait devoir demander un mandat à son père.

Livai arriva bien au bout de 20 minutes. Eren était descendu et l'attendait devant le hall de l'immeuble. Il monta sans attendre dans le véhicule. Cette fois-ci Eren constata que Livai conduisait calmement.


	4. Chapitre 3 : l'écrivain pervers

Chapitre 3 : L'écrivain pervers

Livai se gara comme la dernière fois dans le parking souterrain. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'à son étage.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement s'était fait dans le plus grand silence pour le bien des deux. Déjà, Eren aurait du écrire et donc déconcentrer Livai sur sa conduite et ce dernier n'avait pas forcément envie de se faire un monologue, de peur qu'Eren ne s'enfuit de nouveau.

Quand le bip de l'étage sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent, Livai brisa enfin le silence.

-Quand tu rentres, tu te déchausses sur le tapis à l'entrée. Ce soir, il y a Erwin et mon éditrice, la folle, qui doivent venir manger avec nous. Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs.

Il regarda le gamin, qui avait fait un pas en arrière.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, si je t'ai dit de venir, c'est que tu ne déranges pas. Si tu as des devoirs à faire et que tu as besoin de calme, il y a mon bureau.

-"OK, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix."

Livai entra le premier et se déchaussa pour enfiler des chaussons d'intérieurs. Eren fit de même. Il fut étonné d'ailleurs que les chaussons soient à sa pointure. Il déposa son sac dans la chambre de Livai et le rejoignit à la cuisine où se dernier terminer de préparer le dîner.

L'écrivain, voyant Eren l'observait, sortit les assiettes et les verres et lui tendit.

-Tiens, mets la table en attendant. On utilisera la table du salon. Mets par contre des dessous d'assiette pour éviter de salir partout.

Les invités de Livai arrivèrent peu de temps après. Erwin avait amené une bouteille d'un bon cru et Hanji sa bonne humeur. Le but du repas du soir était de fêter la sortie de demain du deuxième livre le Livai : le mystère des titans.

Hanji attendit que Livai aille dans sa cuisine pour servir un verre d'alcool à Eren.

-Allez mon garçon, cela ne peut pas te faire de mal. Juste un petit verre pour trinquer avec nous.

Eren désespéré, secouait la tête.

"Non, non, non, j'ai cours demain, je ne peux pas boire d'alcool."

-La binoclarde si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie, évites de saouler le gamin. Je ne l'ai pas fait venir pour en faire de la viande saoule.

-Rho aller Livai. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu sors un livre et sûrement un futur best seller.

-C'est juste un bouquin. Je ne vois pas de toute façon ce qu'i fêter. Aucun exemplaire n'a était vendu encore.

-Fait pas ton rabat joie. Demain soir, on devra relancer une édition, j'en suis sûr. Il va falloir organiser une réception, des interviews. Cela va être génial.

-Hors de question. Que j'écrive passe encore, mais me déplacer à ce genre d'évènement, tu m'oublies et tu me remplaces même.

-Allez Livai. Tu dois faire ça pour ton public. Mais au fait, j'y pense, Eren qu'as tu pensé du 1er livre l'attaque des titans ?

"Euh… Désolé, mais je ne lis jamais."

Eren sourit à Hanji, gêné par la question. Il avait honte de n'avoir lu aucun livre de son sauveur.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu son livre ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire. Arrête de l'emmerder avec ses conneries. Ce n'est pas de son âge de toute façon.

-À la rigueur que les autres livres que tu édites ne sois pas de son âge, je comprend, quoique à son âge, on est déjà très ouvert. Eren que penses-tu des romans…..

-STOPPPPPP ! Ou je te mets à la porte sans même que tu touches le sol.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, vous allez finir par effrayer le pauvre Eren. Tu sais (se tournant vers le garçon) ils se chamaillent en permanence, mais s'adorent.

Eren hocha la tête.

"Ouais comme moi et Jean finalement. Mais je me demande bien ce que peut être les autres romans que Livai écrit."

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Eren était attentif à tout ce que tout le monde disait et noté mentalement tout ce qui concernait Livai. Ce dernier dû mettre d'ailleurs Hanji et Erwin à la porte vers 22h, sous prétexte que le gamin avait encore des devoirs et qu'il avait cours demain.

Eren avait en effet quelques devoirs à finir et s'installa sur la table basse, pendant que Livai faisait la vaisselle. Il était en train de terminer de rédiger son devoir de Français, quand Livai lui déposa une tasse de tisane et s'installa sur le canapé pour regarder la télé. Il mit le son au minimum pour ne pas déranger le gamin.

Eren finit enfin sa rédaction et se mit à relire l'ensemble. Il en était à sa deuxième page quand il sentit un regard derrière lui. Il se retourna légèrement et vit Livai légèrement penché au-dessus de lui, lisant sa copie.

-T'es vraiment pas doué, gamin. Ta copie est bourrée de fautes de syntaxe et je passe sur l'orthographe et la grammaire. Tes 2es et 3es paragraphes ne vont pas ensembles. Il te manque des mots de liaison.

Eren se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

"T'as qu'à le faire si t'es si intelligent, Monsieur l'Écrivain."

-Change-moi ce regard, je te dis ça uniquement pour t'aider. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tant pis.

Eren évalua rapidement le pour et le contre et tendit la copie de Français à Livai qui l'a pris. Il fit une première lecture. Il soupira devant le peu de talent qu'avait ce gamin.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Eren et prit l'un de ses stylos et il commença à apporter les modifications nécessaires pour que la rédaction ressemble à quelque chose. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi, il lui mettait tel mots ici et pourquoi il fallait rerédiger telle phrase. Malgré son air froid, il eut toute la patience qu'il fallait pour qu'Eren comprenne ses erreurs.

Ce dernier écrivit le dernier mot de sa copie à presque minuit. Il s'étira devant la tâche accomplie. Entre-temps Livai était partit travailler sur son ordinateur. Eren rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos et se leva. Il prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. En entrant dans la pièce, les souvenirs de la première fois où il était dans cette pièce lui revinrent en mémoire et il se mit à rougir. Il fit couler l'eau dans la douche, se déshabilla et entra sous l'eau. Celui ci détendit les muscles.

Finalement, il était content de sa soirée chez l'écrivain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne se sentait pas seul. Car oui finalement sans s'en rendre compte, les soirées chez lui était triste, vide de tout intérêt.

Une fois paraît pour la nuit, il alla rejoindre l'écrivain à son bureau. Il en profita pour parcourir les couvertures des livres qui étaient rangés sur les étagères. Deux livres : l'attaque des titans et le mystère des titans étaient signés Livai Ackerman. Les autres livres aux titres un peu bizarres étaient signés le Caporal.

Eren se retourna vers Livai, qui avait arrêté de saisir sur son ordinateur. Il lui montra les livres.

"C'est toi qui as écrit tout ça ?"

-Oui, c'est bien moi qui écris tout ça. Mais les livres que tu montres ne sont pas de ton âge et de ton style de lecture.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Eren avec son haussement d'épaule et en levant les deux mains devant lui.

-Parce que t'es trop jeune. Allons dormir, j'ai fini de travailler. Tu vas en cours pour quelle heure ?

Eren saisit son portable et lui montra son agenda

-Quoi seulement à 15h? Mais vous ne foutez plus rien au lycée !

"Eh non, je suis exempt des cours de langues vivantes et de musique." Eren sourit devant la constatation de Livai. Il se dit qu'il devrait lui montrer demain matin son planning.

Ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté. Eren apprécia grandement le confort du grand lit. Il se cala sur le côté. Il sentit un bras l'entourer la taille. Au début, il se raidit légèrement, pas habitué à ce genre de promiscuité, puis finit par se détendre. Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement et il entendit à peine Livai lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Après avoir senti le gamin se raidirent légèrement, il le sentit se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière. Il se laissa bercer par le rythme et finit par rejoindre Eren dans le pays des songes.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent vers le milieu de matinée. Ce fut d'abord Livai qui ouvrit les yeux. Il eut tout le loisir d'admirer le gamin dormant profondément contre son torse. Il espéra toutefois qu'il ne lui avait pas bavait dessus. Le voyant comme cela, si paisible, on ne dirait vraiment pas qu'il était différent des autres. C'était quelque chose qui l'intriguait. Il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce gamin, connaître son secret pour toujours aller de l'avant malgré toutes ses barrières qu'il se dressait devant lui. Il avait envie de protéger cet être si fragile. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi, il avait tant envie de s'occuper de ce garçon qui lui était tombé dessus comme un boulet au pied d'un prisonnier.

Il remarqua soudain qu'un regard vert émeraude endormit le regarder fixement.

Eren avait dormi merveilleusement bien et se sentait totalement reposé. Sa tête reposée sur un oreiller chaud et qui bougeait à rythme régulier.

"Hein quoi! Un oreiller qui bouge ?"

Il ouvrit ses yeux remplis encore de sommeil et tomba aussitôt sur le regard acier de l'écrivain. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dedans.

-Je ne savais pas que je ressemblais à un oreiller, gamin.

Eren se redressa rapidement et se réfugia dans son coin du lit. Cela fit rire Livai, de voir la réaction du gamin prit en faute.

-Je ne te reproche pas, ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de dormir. Tu veux petit-déjeuner ?

"-Oui je meure de faim."

-Bon alors debout et direction la cuisine. J'ai du boulot aujourd'hui, d'habitude, je ne dors pas aussi longtemps.

Livai se leva sans attendre le gamin et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il alluma la cafetière et programma deux grandes tasses. Il chercha de quoi sustenter le gamin, mais se rappela qu'il n'avait rien pour un petit-déjeuner. Il finit par opter pour des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé.

Eren le rejoint 5 minutes plus tard habillées pour sa demi-journée de cours. Il prit place en face de Livai et dégusta le petit-déjeuner royal. Même lui ne se préparait pas ça d'habitude et s'en tenait à la boîte à gâteau qui traînait toujours.

-Tu peux rester ici jusqu'à l'heure de partir en cours. Ton lycée n'est pas très loin, je crois.

-"Oui et merci beaucoup."

-Par contre évites de me déranger pendant mon travail. Je dois rendre mon épreuve pour dans 3 jours.

\- "Ok chef."

Une fois rassasiée, Eren s'installa au salon et sortit son carnet à dessin et ses crayons. Il avait décidé de finir le portrait de Livai. Le crayon entre ses doigts glissait rapidement sur le papier, il n'y avait pas un trait de trop, pas d'hésitation. Tous ses gestes sur la feuille étaient d'une grande précision façonnant toujours un peu plus le visage de l'écrivain. Il ajouta les ombres sous les yeux.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Armin : T'es chez toi ?

Eren : Non je suis encore chez Livai, pourquoi ?

Armin : Grand-père voulait venir te chercher.

Eren : Non c'est bon, je viens à pied, je ne suis pas loin.

Armin : Ok à t'as l'heure et ne sois pas en retard, on a évaluation.

"Évaluation ? Merde, j'ai complètement oublié de réviser. Et c'est trop tard maintenant. Je pars dans 2h."

Eren sortit tout de même ses cours et essaya d'enregistrer le maximum d'information de son cours d'histoire.

Quand fut l'heure de partir pour aller en cours, Livai n'avait pas quitté son bureau et continuait de travailler. Eren partit discrètement, ne voulant pas déranger l'écrivain et surtout s'attirer ses foudres.

La nuit était presque tombée quand Livai arrêta d'écrire. Il était tellement inspiré, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et qu'il n'avait pas entendu le gamin partir. Il se rendit au salon pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il découvrit sur la table du salon un dessin et un mot.

"Merci encore pour la dernière fois et merci beaucoup pour hier soir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée.

Amitié

Eren JAEGER

PS : j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire."

Livai étudia attentivement le dessin qu'il avait reçu en cadeau. C'était son portrait. Il était assis sur un banc, un livre à la main. Eren l'avait dessiné hier quand ils étaient ensemble au parc. Il regarda attentivement le regard qu'avait fait le gamin. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas exagéré un peu sur les traits. Il n'était pas si glacial que ça. Au moment où il allait ranger l'ensemble, il remarqua un tableau à l'arrière du mot. Il le retourna et vit un tableau. Eren lui avait laissé son emploi du temps. Dessus était répertorié l'ensemble des cours, mêmes ceux dont il était exempt.

Il prit le tout et le déposa sur son bureau. Il se connecta à sa messagerie et envoya un mail à l'éditrice.

De :

à : Hanji ZOE

Le texte de la semaine est prêt, vient le chercher.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour avoir la réponse :

De : Hanji ZOE

à :

Je suis là dans 30 minutes.

Il enregistra son document sur sa clef USB, sortit un exemplaire papier pour la binoclarde.

Quand elle arriva, elle se jeta littéralement sur la version papier et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire l'ensemble. Sa lecture était ponctuée de "hum! hum ! ", "oui très intéressant", "croustillant comme les lectrices le veulent"...

Au bout de deux heures de lecture ininterrompu, elle leva la tête de la dernière feuille, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Dis moi Livai, d'où te sont venues toutes ses idées ? C'est de l'inattendu, du sensationnel. Les lectrices vont se jeter dessus. La place du jeune garçon dans le couple est vraiment fabuleuse. Sous ses airs d'ange, il cache une grande perversité. J'aime, j'adore, j'adhère. Je crois que je vais sortir plus d'exemplaires pour ce titre-là.

Hanji était tellement absorbée par ses louanges qu'elle ne fit pas attention qu'elle était poussée à la porte par Livai. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte claquée, qu'elle écarquilla des yeux.

-Livai, ne t'as pas répondu à ma question!

-Bonne nuit binoclarde.

-Quoi déjà, il n'est pas 20h. Bon, je te dis demain ce qu'en pense la maison d'édition.

Livai soupira de lassitude. Hanji allait un jour le tuer d'épuisement. Il regarda l'heure. Il avait encore le temps d'aller en course. Il se prépara rapidement pour aller acheter deux trois bricoles et surtout son paquet de clopes. Il traversa comme d'habitude le parc et s'arrêta quelques instants au niveau du banc où s'installer généralement Eren. Bien évidemment le gamin n'était pas là. Vu l'heure, il devait être chez lui. Il entra dans la supérette et prit un panier. Inconsciemment, il prit une boite de céréales et différents gâteaux, du jus d'orange et du lait. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il était en train de faire la queue à la caisse.

Il était étonné qu'il y ait autant de monde à faire la queue.

-Ils font vraiment chier les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. En plus d'être impoli, il bloque la caisse.

-Vous avez raison, c'est une honte. Aucune éducation, j'vous le dis.

Livai se pencha légèrement pour voir le problème. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant que le fauteur de troubles n'était autre qu'Eren qui se prenait la tête avec la caissière.

-Au lieu de faire des singeries, tu ferais mieux de payer tes courses ou j'appelle la sécurité.

"Mais je veux juste un sac, qui est derrière vous madame! Merde regardez où je pointe du doigt."

Eren était complètement désemparé. Ce n'était pas sa supérette habituelle et la caissière refusait de comprendre et pourtant, il avait montré sa carte. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et chercher de l'aide du regard, mais ne rencontrez que des regards hostiles. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer que leur comportement l'avait blessé. Ils seraient encore trop contents. La caissière monta d'un ton sur Eren quand soudain, la file s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Livai plus froid que d'habitude.

-Et la blonde de service, il te demande juste un sac. Alors avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu ferais mieux de regarder attentivement les clients. Et tant que tu y es passes mon panier et mets tout sur le même compte, c'est moi qui règle.

Il ne regardait pas Eren. Il préférait attendre d'être sorti de là pour croiser le regard triste du gamin. Il se retenait d'en mettre une à la caissière. Derrière eux, les gens râlèrent pour le sans-gêne de l'homme.

-Écoutez bien les commères et autres mégères. Vous n'aviez qu'à l'aider pour faire avancer la file d'attente. Maintenant bouclez la ou je vus refais le portrait femme ou pas.

L'effet fut immédiat et tout le monde se tut. Livai paya l'ensemble des courses et entraîna avec lui le garçon. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du parc. Seulement là, il prit le temps de regarder le garçon. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient remplis de larmes qui étaient à deux doigts de sortir.

-Allez vient à la maison.

"Merci, mais je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer pour ramener mes courses", essaya d'expliquer Eren en montrant son sac de commissions.

-Tu les entreposes dans le frigo ce n'est pas un problème. Ce soir, on commande pizza, ça te tente ?

"Pizza ! J'adore la pizza !"

Eren sourit et Livai prit ça pour un oui. Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement chez Livai. sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier se taper mentalement la tête pour avoir osé faire une proposition comme ça à ce gosse. Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de jouer les héros et bienfaiteurs ? Ce genre de truc allait forcément lui tirer des ennuis tôt ou tard.

Livai fit choisir la pizza à Eren et l'envoya à la salle de bains le temps de la livraison. Il se rendit ensuite à son bureau et jeta un œil à l'emploi du temps du jeune. Il n'avait pas cours le mercredi. Donc au moins pas la peine de courir pour le ramener chez lui ce soir. Il n'aimait pas rouler de nuit. Au pire des cas, il prêtera ce soir un tee-shirt pour que le gamin puisse être un minimum vêtu.

Eren sortit de la douche en même temps qu'arriva le livreur de pizza. Ils s'installèrent sur la table de salon et Livai mit la télé. Une fois le repas finit, les dents brossées, Livai laissa à Eren le choix du programme. Il finit par mettre secret d'histoire. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Eren commença à dodeliner de la tête. L'aîné le remarqua rapidement et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Eren voulait tellement rester que Livai dut se fâcher et le menacer de le ramener immédiatement chez lui. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'il aille au lit.

Malgré le fait que Livai ne comprenne pas le langage des signes, il réussissait à lire les pensées du garçon, car son visage était un véritable livre ouvert de pensées. C'était un des côtés que Livai aimait voir chez ce garçon. Tout ce qu'il ressentait se lisait dans ses yeux.

Quand Livai rejoignit Eren dans la chambre, ce dernier dormait déjà à poing fermé. Il dormait tellement bien qu'il eut du mal à le virer de sa place, car, l'étudiant, c'était déjà octroyé le côté de l'écrivain. Il finit par réussir à le pousser, s'installer rapidement sur la place chaude avant d'attirer le gamin contre lui.

Lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts avait pris cette mauvaise habitude trop rapidement de dormir avec le gamin dans ses bras. Décidément, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Cet inconnu, il y a encore quelques semaines l'avait métamorphosé.

Eren fut le premier à se lever le lendemain. En arrivant dans le salon, il tomba nez à nez avec l'éditrice de Livai. Il se sentit gêné soudain d'être chez l'écrivain. Il voulait faire demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans la chambre, mais elle fut si rapide qu'elle l'intercepta et le traîna jusqu'au canapé.

-Eren, Eren, Eren ! Je suis si contente de te revoir. Il faut que je te remercie. Grâce à toi, Livai a enfin retrouvé son envie d'écrire sous le pseudo Le Caporal. L'histoire était tellement excitante et incroyable que le service diffusion a accepté qu'on le tire avec 50 000 exemplaires de plus. Et pour te remercier, je voulais t'offrir la 1re édition de son dernier livre. Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire. Mais je ne savais pas comment te le donner.

Hanji tendit à Eren un paquet contenant le livre. Il l'ouvrit après avoir remercié Hanji.

-Non, non ne me remercie pas. Mais le personnage central est tellement attachant tout comme toi, que cela est normal.

Eren ouvrit le livre et lut un paragraphe.

"Eren tremblait de plaisir sous les mains ardentes de son amant. Malgré qu'il ne pouvait crier son excitation, son amant était attentif à la moindre réaction de son corps….

Levi se mit à lécher le bout su sexe du plus jeune le faisant se cambrer un peu plus. Les mains de se dernier se posèrent sur la tête de son aîné lui montrant qu'il en voulait plus…

Levi fixa le regard de son amant au moment, il le pénétra lentement, attentif à la moindre douleur…"

Eren stoppa aussitôt la lecture.

"Mais merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi mon nom apparaît dans un livre où y a des scènes pornos ? Ne me dit pas qu'il s'est servi de moi pour écrire son dernier bouquin ? Mais c'est un vrai pervers ce type !"

-Je ne sais pas encore si je te tue maintenant ou si j'attends ton explication Hanji ZOE ! Déclara soudain une voix derrière eux.

-Levi, j'étais venue t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais je vois que tu as de la visite alors je vais te laisser. Je repasserai un autre jour. Au revoir.

\- Hanji ! Reviens tout de suite !

L'éditrice avait déjà claqué la porte, laissent Livai avec un Eren en état de choc. Ce dernier se tourna vers Livai et lui montra le livre pour avoir des explications.

-C'est qu'une histoire, une simple fiction. Je ne vois pas où cela peut te gêner. Si tu lis la première page, aucun des personnages n'a de rapport avec la réalité.

"-Ah ouais et ça alors, c'est mon prénom, il est étudiant comme moi et il est muet. C'est une simple coïncidence peut être ?"

Eren était tellement en colère qu'il avait du mal à penser que Livai ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il prit son bloc note et lui écrit un pavé.

"Tu t'es servit de mon nom et de mon handicap pour écrire un livre de cul ! Tu crois que je dois le prendre comment espèce de sale pervers ?"

-Je t'ai dit que les personnages sont fictifs. Certes, tu as été mon inspiration, mais à part si tu me confirmes que c'est ce qui se passe dans toutes les scènes chaudes pour toi sont la réalité, alors je m'en excuserai.

Eren se figea soudain. Son visage vira au rouge, et il dut se retourner pour ne pas faire face à Livai.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi si c'est vrai ou pas ? J'ai jamais eu de rapport avec quelqu'un."

-Attend pourquoi tu vires au rouge ? Ne me dis pas que c'est la vérité ?

-"Non!"

-Ben alors…. Nom d'une pipe ! T'es encore puceau ?

Eren était maintenant cramoisi et s'enfuit dans la chambre. Il entendit Livai rire aux éclats et cela le blessa énormément. Décidément, ce type était vraiment un sale con.

Livai dut attendre de s'être calmer avant de rejoindre Eren dans la chambre. Il le trouva en boule sous la couette.

-Tu comptes te cacher encore longtemps ? Je ne voulais pas te froisser. Tu sais il n'y a pas d'âge pour la 1re fois.

L'écrivain monta sur le lit et encercla de son corps celui d'Eren.

-Tu sais, si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que cela fait la 1re fois, et tu pourras démontrer que j'avais tort. Qu'en penses-tu ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : une première fois pour tout

\- Tu sais si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce que cela fait la 1re fois, et tu pourras démontrer que j'avais tort. Qu'en penses-tu ?

"Quoi ? Mais en plus d'être pervers, c'est un pédophile ! J'suis mineur moi. Non, non-non, j'ai tout mon temps pour découvrir l'amour et surtout avec la personne que j'aurais choisi."

Eren secoua la tête énergiquement sous la couette. Il était prêt à fuir.

\- Hum t'es vraiment sûr ?

Eren hocha aussi vigoureusement la tête.

\- Tant pis alors. Mais si un jour, tu le veux, tu sais où me trouver.

Livai se leva et retourna vers la cuisine. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner en attendant qu'Eren finisse par se lever de sa cachette.

Eren sortit d'abord la tête de sous la couette, histoire de vérifier que le "pervers" n'était plus dans le coin. Quand il sentit la bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café, il ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit rapidement la cuisine. Il se régala avec le pain grillé et de la confiture. Il remarqua alors que Livai avait acheté pas mal de choses qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Etait-ce pour quand il venait ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande à l'occasion.

Une fois rassasié, Eren se prépara pour rentrer chez lui ne voulant pas déranger plus longtemps Livai et surtout parce que comme tous les mercredis, il devait se rendre au foyer pour personne comme lui. Il venait de fermer son sac d'école quand Livai sortit de la salle de bains.

\- C'est quoi ton programme pour la journée ?

Eren prit aussitôt le calepin et écrivit :

" Je dois aller pour 10h au foyer pour sourd et muet et ensuite, j'ai mes devoirs".

\- Tu es encore seul pour la semaine ?

"- Oui comme d'hab. Miksasa ne rentre pas avant le mois prochain et mon père, je ne sais pas du tout."

\- OK. Donc voilà ce que je te propose. On va chez toi, tu prends des affaires pour la semaine et tu passes la semaine chez moi. T'en penses quoi ?

"Que tu as des idées perverses derrière la tête".

"- Je n'en sais rien, je ne veux pas déranger. Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'être seul à la maison."

\- Tsk, ce n'est pas une habitude pour un jeune de ton âge. Dis plutôt que t'as peur de rester avec moi la semaine.

\- "Non, non pas du tout".

"Espèce de sale pervers, je sais très bien ce que tu caches derrière ton visage impassible".

\- OK alors on a plus qu'à aller chez toi et ensuite, je t'emmène à ton foyer.

"Non mais je croyais que j'avais mon mot à dire ! J'ai pourtant dit non à l'instant ! Non mais il écoute au moins !"

Eren n'eut d'autre choix finalement que de suivre l'écrivain. Dans un sens, cela lui réchauffa le cœur de ne pas rester seul durant quelques jours. Durant le trajet, Eren alluma la radio. Il chercha une chaîne de musique. Livai jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil au gamin et était plutôt amusé de la façon dont Eren appréciait la musique. Ses doigts battaient en rythme sur sa cuisse et il bougeait sa tête en rythme aussi. Livai vint à se poser la question de ce que pourrait être la voix du gamin s'il en avait eu une.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Eren fit entrer Livai à la maison. Ce dernier prit le temps de se déchausser. Il n'hésita pas à faire le tour de l'appartement, inspectant le moindre recoin, pendant qu'Eren préparait son sac pour le reste de la semaine. Il finit par rejoindre le gamin dans sa chambre. Il fut étonné de la sobriété de la pièce pour un adolescent de son âge. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles. Par contre, les murs étaient remplis de dessins en tous genre. Il regarda de plus près et il trouva que les dessins avaient une suite logique comme si Eren racontait une histoire. Soudain, il tomba sur des dessins qui lui rappelaient quelques choses. En y regardant de plus près, il reconnut le parc. Eren s'était représenté au sol et autour de lui plusieurs garçons qui lui donnaient des coups de pied. Le dessin suivant le représentait lui avec Eren à ses pieds.

Le gamin avait donc dessiné son agression. Le concerné refit irruption dans sa chambre au même moment et se raidit quand il aperçut Livai en train de regarder les derniers dessins. Pris d'une soudaine frayeur, il se dirigea vers l'écrivain et le poussa brutalement loin des dessin.

Livai d'abord stupéfait par ce geste et prêt à lui expliquer sa façon de penser de son comportement se stoppa aussitôt en voyant le regard du gamin. Il s'était mis entre lui et le mur. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses dessins.

\- Faut le dire si tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde tes dessins. Pas la peine de paniquer comme ça. T'as fini de préparer tes affaires ?

-"Oui, on peut y aller."

Livai se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Au même moment, Eren s'était décalé et il entrevue le dessin qu'il tenait tant à cacher. De ce qu'il avait dessiné, c'était deux personnes dans le même lit. Il se promit de revenir pour savoir qui étaient représentés le dessin, vu que cela racontait sa vie.

Eren donna l'adresse du foyer à Livai. Ils mirent trois bons quarts d'heure pour s'y rendre. Livai se demandait si Eren faisait ce trajet toutes les semaines. Il trouva rapidement une place pour se garer. Eren descendit de la voiture et s'apprêta à saluer et remercier l'écrivain quand il vu ce dernier sortir à son tour de la voiture. Il le regarda, étonné. Il n'allait quand même pas l'accompagner. Il allait s'ennuyer à coup sûr.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais patienter dans la voiture que tu es fini ? Ou que j'allais rentrer ? Désolé, mais y a une folle qui attend sûrement à la maison pour avoir le nouveau chapitre. Donc je t'accompagne.

Eren sourit en imaginant la tête que devait faire Hanji. Il était aussi content que Livai l'accompagne. Il allait connaître son univers dans lequel il vivait depuis tout petit.

Dans le grand hall d'accueil, il y avait déjà quelques jeunes. Eren les salua. Livai soudain ne se sentit pas à sa place. Eren sentant le malaise, prit son aîné par la main et le traîna jusqu'à une salle. Il trouva tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait.

Armin était présent près d'une adulte. Quand les deux virent le garçon s'approchaient, ils le saluèrent.

Attention dialogue avec gestes et paroles uniquement de la part de l'éducatrice

"- Salut Eren, comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour Eren, contente que tu viennes aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne te voyait plus au foyer.

\- Salut Armin et bonjour Marika. Oui, je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis.

\- En effet Armin m'en a parlé. Et vous monsieur, vous êtes ?

\- Ah oui Marika, c'est Livai, le type qui m'a sauvé quand je me suis fait agresser.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur Ackerman, c'est bien ça ? je suis Marika, l'éducatrice du groupe où évolue Eren depuis maintenant 4 ans.

\- Oui en effet.

\- Il, nous énormément parlé de vous la dernière fois qu'il a daigné venir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il ne m'a parlé de ce foyer que ce matin.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer l'objectif de ce centre, lui lança-t-elle en l'invitant à la suivre. Eren et Armin, remplissez le dossier pour les activités des prochaines vacances, je reviens vite.

Eren sentit une vague de jalousie monter soudain en lui. Non mais Marika lui faisait carrément du rentre-dedans là. Il avait de les suivre pour l'avoir à l'œil celle-là.

\- Ça va Eren ? On dirait que tu vas faire un meurtre.

\- Non ça ne va pas. T'as vu comment elle l'allume ? Elle va encore essayer de se faire un mec. Mais il est à moi. Personne n'y touche.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- De quoi ? Ahhhh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire qu'il était déjà pris. Non mais tu crois quoi Armin ? Que je suis attiré par les vieux ?

\- Ben à ta façon de monter sur tes grands chevaux oui.

\- Non mais c'est tout bonnement impossible, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Eren était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et Armin se demandait si c'était de colère ou d'autre chose.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il tas fait ?

\- Ce type n'est qu'un sale pervers. Il ne fait pas qu'écrire des romans. Il écrit aussi des romans pornos et il a osé me mettre dans un de ses livres. Son éditrice m'en a même offert un exemplaire ce matin.

Armin ne put se retenir de rire devant la réaction d'Eren. Ses gestes étaient tremblants montrant une gêne dans ce qu'il racontait.

\- Eh Armin pas sympa de te foutre de moi. Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Désolé Eren, mais tu verrais ta tête. Bon allez viens, on va remplir nos formulaires.

\- Tu me le paieras Armin Arlett.

\- Oui oui, comme d'habitude. Au fait grand-père demande si tu veux venir manger un soir dans la semaine.

\- Je ne peux pas cette semaine, je suis toute la semaine chez Livai.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Encore ! Mais tu y passes tout ton temps.

\- Ben c'est lui qui m'invite et puis hier soir, il m'a aidé à m'en sortir avec la caissière.

\- Ah toujours la même ?

\- Oui. Je voulais juste un cornet et elle, elle disait que je l'insultais.

\- Merde, elle commence à faire chier celle-là.

\- Car, je ne te le fais pas dire. Heureusement que Livai était là pour m'aider et du coup, j'ai mangé pizza chez lui. On a regardé la télé.

\- Mais à part ça s'est un pervers.

\- Oui voilà t'as tout compris.

Eren et Armin commencèrent à remplir le dossier pour les vacances. Il y avait des sorties de proposées pour une fois. Eren hésita longuement sur laquelle choisir et finit par opter pour la sortie exposition.

Quand Marika revint avec Livai, elle démarra la séance. Livai s'installa près d'Eren. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand il vit le regard du gamin. On aurait dit qu'il lui faisait la tête et il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Marika démarra par un tour de table des nouveaux arrivés. Livai n'y échappa pas. Il dut se rendre devant. Le plus difficile pour lui était de parler en langage des signes, choses qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Devant cette détresse, Eren eut pitié et se leva pour rejoindre l'écrivain. Il se plaça derrière lui, lui prit les mains. Il les fit bouger pour se présenter.

\- Bonjour, je suis Livai. Je suis écrivain et j'accompagne Eren.

Une fois, l'exercice finit, il ne se fit pas prier pour retourner à sa place. Eren quant à lui rajouta :

\- Le premier qui y touche, je le trucide.

Il annonçait clairement les règles. Livai était à lui et lui seul.

La matinée se déroula sans encombre et Livai découvrait que non seulement dans ce foyer les jeunes possédant le même handicap se retrouvait, mais que c'était aussi un endroit où il pouvait se projeter dans leur avenir, où chaque jeune était accompagné. Il comprenait pourquoi Eren se sentait bien ici. Au moins là, on ne le jugeait pas sur ce qu'il était. Quand la matinée se termina, Armin salua son ami et partit rapidement rejoindre son grand-père.

Eren et Livai rentrèrent à l'appartement de l'écrivain non sans avoir passé par le traiteur pour déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sur un mot laissé par l'éditrice promettant mille et une souffrance à Livai si le chapitre n'était pas fait pour 17h.

L'après - midi fut consacré pour Eren à ses devoirs et à Livai à la rédaction de son chapitre. Quand ce dernier eut fini, il constata qu'Eren avait depuis longtemps apparemment fini ses devoirs et qu'il s'occupait à dessiner. Le soir arriva vite et Hanji ne fit pour une fois que passer, car elle était déjà en retard pour l'édition du chapitre. Eren s'était éclipsé juste avant son arrivée dans la salle de bains et profitait de la grande baignoire pour se détendre. Il repensa à cette matinée passée avec Livai. Il avait apprécié énormément que l'écrivain l'ait accompagné et qu'il ait fait la connaissance des gens du foyer. Son père lui n'avait jamais eu le temps de venir.

Eren était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Livai entrer dans la salle de bains. Ce dernier se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa dans la baignoire en face d'Eren. Ce dernier fit un bond et faillit renverser de l'eau sur le sol.

\- Pas la peine de fuir comme ça. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je viens juste me laver.

Il observa l'étudiant qui n'osait pas le regarder. Il constata qu'il avait viré aux rouges pivoines. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

Eren, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi penser, ni même faire dans cette situation.

"Non mais il est dingue de venir dans le même bain que moi sans prévenir ! Et puis ça ne se fait pas. Est-ce que moi, je vais le déranger quand il est à la salle de bains ? Non ! Est-ce que je vais me frotter à lui impunément ? Non ! Alors pourquoi est-il là et surtout pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme cela ? Faut que je sorte rapidement."

Eren leva la tête et ses yeux furent capturés par le regard acier de l'écrivain. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses jambes étaient relevées jusqu'à son menton.

\- J'ai une idée Eren. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire. Je veux que tu m'apprennes ton langage. En échange, je t'apprendrais ce que tu ne sais pas sur les relations humaines. Qu'en penses-tu ?

"Ah, je le savais, il me propose encore des trucs de pervers ! Il essaye de me soudoyer. Il se dit intéressé d'apprendre mon langage, mais j'en suis sûr que c'est pour coucher avec moi avant tout. Non-non non, je ne dois pas me faire avoir."

-"Ok j'accepte".

Eren écarquilla aussitôt les yeux devant la connerie qu'il venait d'accepter alors intérieurement, il disait non.

\- Bien alors apprends moi à dire ton prénom et le mien.

Eren d'un geste automatique appuya sa main sur sa poitrine et fit plusieurs gestes qui épelaient son prénom. Livai effectua à plusieurs reprises les gestes jusqu'à ce qu'Eren sourît satisfait. Puis il lui montra comment se disait Livai. Il ne mit pas longtemps à réussir à dire son propre prénom. La séance d'apprentissage finit pour le moment. Livai saisit le gel douche et se lava. Eren en fit de même, mais assez gêné. L'aîné tira sur le bouchon pour faire partir l'eau et il alluma le pommeau pour se rincer. Voyant le gamin assit dans le fond de la baignoire, il lui saisit le bras et l'attira près de lui afin de le rincer aussi.

Une fois rincée, Eren ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la baignoire et s'emballer dans une serviette. Livai quant à lui prit tout son temps pour sortir de l'eau et s'emballer dans son peignoir. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers l'étudiant.

\- Maintenant que j'ai eu ma première leçon, tu vas avoir ta première leçon. Le baiser.

Et sans plus attendre plus longtemps Livai saisi le menton du gamin et le fit se pencher légèrement. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celle du plus jeune qui surprit par ce premier contact, écarquilla les yeux sur le coup. Cela ne déstabilisa nullement l'écrivain qui passa son autre main derrière la tête d'Eren pour appuyer un peu plus sur le baiser. Eren finit par y répondre. Quand Livai y mit fin, il lut de la déception de cet arrêt soudain dans les yeux du gamin.

\- Patience ce n'est que la première leçon.

Eren rougit violemment, prit ses affaires et s'en alla s'habiller dans la chambre. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il alla dans le salon où il trouva une pile de papier. Cela venait sûrement de l'entretien avec l'éditrice. Curieux, il prit la première feuille.

" Eren se plaça entre son amant et l'éducatrice et de gestes habiles l'a mis en garde si elle osait jeter son dévolu sur son amant. Il lui annonça que c'était sa chasse et que personne ne pourrait le toucher...

Il s'enferma dans la salle de classe avec son amant et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Levi répondit ardemment à la demande silencieuse d'Eren...

\- Oh Eren depuis le temps que je rêvais de te prendre dans cette pièce...

Il écarta les cuisses de son amant couché sur le bureau qui était sur l'estrade...

Il lui lécha le sexe avant de se mettre à le pomper avidement..."

" Livaiiiiiiiiii ! T'es un homme mort !"


	6. Chapitre 5 : l'écrivain et le gala

chapitre 5 : le gala et l'écrivain

L'automne avançait tout doucement et une petite routine s'installa entre Eren et Livai. Ce dernier avait décrété qu'Eren ne pouvait pas passer son temps seul chez lui, dans ce grand appartement vide. Du coup, il passait la semaine chez l'écrivain, tandis que les week-ends, il allait souvent chez son ami Armin. Son père n'était toujours pas revenu à la maison. Il laissait tout de même un mot à chaque fois, pour le cas où il referait surface.

Eren allait de moins en moins au parc avec le temps maussade et les journées qui rétrécissaient. Il dessinait chez l'écrivain. Il se planquait quand il voyait la tornade Hanji débouler dans l'appartement. Il enrageait dès qu'il voyait son nom apparaître dans les livres de Livai.

Dans quelques jours, les vacances d'automne seraient enfin là et Eren pensait déjà à toutes les grasses matinées qu'il pourrait faire. Durant le dernier mercredi du foyer avant les congés, il récupéra enfin la réponse à sa demande de sortie de groupe. Malheureusement, les activités choisies n'avaient pas réuni assez de monde et donc certaines avaient dû être annulées. Eren était assez déçu que certaines dont la sortie musée soit annulée. Durant le trajet de retour chez Livai, il regarda à travers la vitre. Il n'avait même pas allumé la radio.

L'écrivain mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, vu qu'il révisait beaucoup pour le bac blanc. Mais l'humeur du jeune garçon ne s'améliora pas au cours de l'après-midi. Le soir venu, Livai décida de percer l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Il se dirigea vers le gamin, qui ne l'avait pas entendit arriver.

Eren était allongé sur le canapé sur le ventre, révisant des cours. Sans aucune gêne, Livai s'allongea sur le dos de l'étudiant. Cela surprit ce dernier qui se raidit avant de se mettre à grimacer sous le poids supplémentaire sur son dos. Il tourna la tête et fit son plus mauvais regard à Livai qui se retint de rire devant cette vaine tentative de faire peur.

« Mais tu n'es pas bien dégages de sur moi. Tu m'étouffes ! »

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer une chose le mioche. Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu tires une tronche pareille. Je ne t'ai même pas encore sauté dessus. Enfin si maintenant.

Sachant d'avance qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre Livai, il tenta d'attraper son sac dans lequel il avait mis son dossier. Voyant comment le gamin se démenait, l'écrivain saisit le sac et le posa sur la tête de ce dernier. Sans aucune gêne, il ouvrit et fouilla dedans. Il tomba rapidement sur la pochette qu'il avait vu ce matin.

\- C'est pour cela ?

« Oui, mais rends-le-moi ».

\- Non, je vais voir ce qu'il y a de si importants dedans qui te minent autant le moral. Ne me dis pas qu'une fille t'a rejeté.

« Non, non, non, ça n'a rien à voir ».

\- Bien, j'aime mieux ça. Voyons voir.

Livai parcourut rapidement le dossier. Il trouva aisément l'origine du problème. Il leva les yeux en direction du gamin qui avait enfoui sa tête sous un coussin.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu fais la tête. Tout ça parce que tu n'auras aucune activité pour les vacances.

Il posa le dossier sur la table basse et s'allongea de tout son corps sur celui de l'étudiant.

\- Si t'as peur de t'ennuyer, je peux toujours te trouver de l'occupation. Avec tout ce que je dois t'apprendre, il y aura de quoi occuper tes quinze jours de vacances, gamin.

Eren resserra son emprise sur son coussin.

« Non mais moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je saurais m'occuper comme un grand ».

Il sentit Livai se redresser comme pour partir et lâcha un soupir de déception.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain. Malgré le fait qu'aucun ne pourrait jamais sortir de la bouche du gamin, il avait appris à déchiffrer le moindre geste, le moindre mouvement et le moindre regard de ce dernier et il commençait à mieux le cerner. Il resta assis sur les fesses du plus jeune et glissa ses mains subtilement sous le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Celui-ci se raidit au début, mais sous les gestes tendres et experts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se détendit rapidement. L'écrivain en profita pour approfondir cet instant de contact intime avec son protégé. Cela faisait depuis le baiser dans la salle de bains, qu'il n'avait rien tenté avec lui. Subtilement, il fit remonter le tee-shirt. Ce dernier finit sa course par terre. Un frisson parcouru, le corps d'Eren. Les lèvres de l'écrivain se posèrent sur la nuque tendrement, puis descendirent en une pluie de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Livai appréciait fortement les réactions d'Eren. Il aimait cette façon d'être du gamin, à la fois retissant et demandeur. Sa langue partit du bas du dos et remonta toute la colonne vertébrale. Un sourire de plaisir se dessina sur le visage d'Eren. Livai se rallongea sur le corps du plus jeune et pencha sa tête vers celle du gamin. Il captura les lèvres de ce dernier.

D'abord surpris, Eren répondit vite au baiser, laissant son aîné introduire sa langue. La sienne se mit rapidement à danser avec sa consœur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos. Leur torse se collait l'un à l'autre. Eren avait perdu tout signe de réserve et ses mains s'agrippèrent sur le dos de son aîné. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celle de Livai.

Livai sentit la respiration de son apprenti amant s'accélérer. Intérieurement, il se dit qu'il devait mettre fin rapidement à leur échange avant d'aller trop loin. Il voulait le gosse, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il devait y aller par étape comme il en avait décidé la dernière fois. Mais devant l'audace d'Eren, il décida de continuer un peu pour voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller.

« Il faut que je m'arrête, ce n'est pas bien. C'est qu'un pervers qui essaye de me corrompre. Je dois le repousser ».

Eren glissa ses mains sous la chemise de l'écrivain lui retirant un soupir de plaisir quand il prodigua quelques caresses.

« Sa peau est chaude est douce. C'est si bon. Juste encore un petit peu ».

D'une main experte, Livai s'attaqua aux deux bourgeons roses du gamin. Ce dernier se cambra sous la déferlante des sensations.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Livaiiiiiiiiii ! Tu ne peux pas refuser !

Eren se stoppa littéralement dans ses mouvements et se raidit. Il réalisa qu'il avait perdu complètement les pédales avec les gestes de l'écrivain pervers. Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les pas d'Hanji s'approchait.

Livai avait levé la tête et l'avait tourné vers la binoclarde, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- Ah, je vois que tu es occupé. Mais allez y continuez. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Tu veux que je continue comment alors que tu es littéralement en train de nous baver dessus, Hanji. Dégages de là.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je suis là pour une seule raison. Tu dois venir avec moi ce week-end au gala pour la promotion de ton livre. Tu ne peux pas laisser les lectrices sur le carreau.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ma réponse ne changera pas. De plus, j'ai d'autre projet avec le présent gamin.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de remercier tes fans ? Une partie de jambes en l'air ? Mais prend le avec toi. La suite qui t'a été réservée est assez grande pour vous deux. Tout est déjà prévu. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non.

Livai finit par se redresser sans pour autant lâcher Eren. Il ne voulait pas voir le gamin s'enfuir, il n'en n'avait pas encore finit avec lui. Il sembla réfléchir un moment à ceux que venait de dire Hanji. Cela semblait être une bonne idée même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Le gamin n'avait sûrement jamais dû connaître ce genre d'hôtel. De plus en exigeant une nuit supplémentaire, il pourrait l'emmener voir l'exposition qu'il voulait tellement voir. Du coup pour le remercier, Eren ne pourra que s'offrir à lui. Sans compter que cela lui permettrait de trouver de nouvelles idées pour son prochain boys love. Oui, cela lui paraissait être le meilleur plan. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à la folle tout de suite.

\- Je vais en discuter avec Eren et je t'enverrais ma réponse par mail.

\- Je la veux ce soir la réponse. Et toute réponse négative n'est même pas pensable. Pense à tout l'argent qu'à investit la maison d'édition pour cette soirée-là. Eren j'espère que tu seras sur ton 31. Ce sera un jour mémorable.

Hanji repartit comme elle était venue. Livai rapporta son attention sur l'étudiant sous lui qui avait littéralement glissé au fond du canapé. Il soupira en pensant que c'était foutu pour cette fois. Il maudit intérieurement l'éditrice. Toutefois, il ne détacha pas son emprise du gamin, car il devait lui parler de ce fameux gala.

\- Bon comme tu as entendu ce week-end il y a une soirée pour la sortie de mon dernier livre. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'y aller. Çà va être d'un chiantisme à toute épreuve. Tu comprendras donc que je ne veuille pas y aller. Toutefois, la folle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je vais t'emmener avec moi et du coup, je pourrais t'emmener à ton exposition. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Eren ouvra de grands yeux de surprise.

"Quoi ! C'est vraiment vrai ? Vrai de vrai ? Tu vas m'emmener à l'exposition ?"

\- Ben quoi t'as l'air surpris, mais c'est une proposition tout à fait honorable.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Et ce que tu allais faire tout à l'heure, hein ?"

Eren tendit les mains vers son bloc note et malgré la position pas très confortable nota.

"Mais tu n'auras pas le temps de m'y emmener. Et je ne veux pas te déranger pendant ton travail."

\- Que racontes-tu. Si je te propose, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas. Donc maintenant accepte et ne discute pas.

"OK"

Livai sourit du coin des lèvres satisfait de la réponse du gamin. Il préféra se redresser toutefois pour ne pas casser l'ambiance, quoiqu'elle fut tout de même gâchée par l'arrivée impromptu d'une certaine folle. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller préparer le dîner.

Eren mit quelques minutes avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre où il déposa ses affaires et revint ensuite vers la cuisine. Il s'assit au piano, posa sa tête sur ses mains et regarda son aîné préparait le dîner. Quand ce dernier sentit le regard du plus jeune, il se retourna la poêle à la main.

\- Que regardes-tu ?

"Je te regarde toi en train de travailler", lui dit-il en indiquant la poêle.

\- Au lieu de rêvasser de moi en train de cuisiner. Mets plutôt la table. On gagnera un peu de temps. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on essaye le plan de travail. Moi cela me convient aussi parfaitement.

Aussitôt, Eren vira au rouge et se détourna pour aller mettre la table. Connaissant l'écrivain, il ne valait mieux pas entrer dans son jeu, s'il voulait garder toute sa pureté. Il prit rapidement les assiettes et les couverts et les disposa sur la table du salon. Ils dînèrent en compagnie de la télé. Après le dîner, ils allèrent se préparer pour la nuit avant de s'installer sur le canapé, chacun a un bout.

Ce soir là Eren eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, trop excité de pouvoir finalement aller voir son exposition.

Le lendemain au lycée Eren raconta à Armin son mercredi après-midi. Il omit volontairement certains détails entre lui et Livai. À la fin de la journée, il fut même surpris de voir l'écrivain l'attendre avec sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. Il salua Armin et se dirigea vers la voiture. Une fois dedans et attaché, il se retourna vers l'écrivain et lui sourit.

\- Bien travaillé gamin ?

« Oui, la journée s'est bien passée. » Il continua à sourire et leva un pouce.

\- Bien. Si tu n'as pas trop de devoirs, je t'emmène en course.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient aller en course, alors qu'ils avaient fait le plein du frigo. Il allait poser la question, mais l'écrivain devinant l'interrogation venir, le coupa dans son élan.

\- Tu vas à un gala. Il te faut bien une tenue adéquate. Donc nous allons chez un costumier pour que tu aies une tenue pour cette soirée. Pas la peine de dire que c'est de la folie ou tout autre commentaire. Je prends en charge toute la partie financière. Considère ça comme un caprice de ma part.

Ils allèrent donc dans le centre commercial et Livai ne perdit pas de temps en se rendant directement à la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour homme dont il était client depuis des années. Ils furent accueillis par une hôtesse qui les emmena dans un salon privé. Une femme aux cheveux au carré et le sourire aux lèvres arrivèrent rapidement pour s'occuper d'eux.

\- Ah Livai, cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais vu. Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Pas grand-chose, toujours la routine.

\- J'ai appris que tu allais au gala de samedi soir. Tu viens donc pour avoir un nouveau costume ?

\- Non ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour le gamin. Il m'accompagne et lui faut une tenue sobre, mais qui ne le fait pas ressembler à un pingouin de service.

Livai lui indiqua Eren qui attendait un peu en retrait. En croisant son regard, il crut déceler un soupçon de jalousie. Cela le fit rire intérieurement.

Eren regardait la scène entre cette fille et l'écrivain. Dès le premier regard posé sur elle, il décréta qu'il n'aimait pas cette dernière, la trouvant trop aguicheuse à son goût. Il n'aimait pas cette familiarité entre eux deux. Son regard était devenu sombre et il se sentait capable de lancer des éclairs. Il croisa soudain le regard de l'écrivain et se radoucit légèrement tout en restant sur ses gardes.

La fille s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Petra, styliste et amie de longue date de Livai.

Eren lui saisit la main tout en évitant de la lui briser.

« Eren Jaeger. »

\- Ne soit pas timide avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te mangerais pas. Je vais juste prendre tes mesures et voir quel coloris de costume t'ira le mieux.

\- Il n'est pas timide, il ne peut pas parler.

\- Ah, je suis désolée.

Petra venait de prononcer sans connaissance de cause, la phrase qu'Eren ne supportait pas. Livai s'en rendit compte de suite et vint se placer près de l'étudiant, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Il s'appelle Eren et c'est un étudiant. Maintenant si vous vous dépêchiez, je n'ai pas toute la soirée et il a des devoirs à faire.

Petra ne se fit pas prier et prit Eren avec elle pour le faire monter sur une petite estrade. Elle lui fit retirer son haut et son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon. Il fut un peu gêné et cette gêne augmenta quand il perçut le regard perçant de l'écrivain qui le détaillait sans aucune retenue. Il crut même apercevoir un faible moment la langue de ce dernier passer sur sa lèvre inférieure tel un prédateur se délectant de son futur repas. Cette pensée le fit frissonner et Petra prit cela pour un frisson de froid.

Une fois le costume commandé, ils rentrèrent après être passés par le traiteur italien. Eren n'avait pas adressé tout le long du chemin un geste vers Livai.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement et la porte verrouillée, l'étudiant arracha des mains de Livai les sacs du dîner, les posa sur la table avant de revenir vers ce dernier le regard sombre. Livai n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'Eren l'avait attiré à lui par la cravate et lui avait saisi ses lèvres. Il sentit dans ce baiser la fureur, la jalousie, l'inexpérience, la pulsion soudaine. Il le laissa faire, préférant attendre qu'il ait fini pour lui poser des questions. Eren mit rapidement fin à ce baiser. Il était essoufflé, prouvant qu'il avait dû retenir sa respiration. Il fixa l'écrivain et lui fit signe.

« Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi et personne d'autre. »

\- Comme ça, monsieur serait jaloux. Intéressant. Va falloir que tu sois plus convaincant, si tu veux que je n'aille pas voir ailleurs, gamin.

Eren resta stupéfait se rendant compte que Livai avait compris ce qu'il lui avait dit à travers ses gestes.

« Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

\- Non, je ne comprends pas tout, mais comme toi, j'analyse les faits et gestes que tu fais et j'essaye de retenir ce que tu dis les mercredis matin. Maintenant si tu as fini ta petite crise de jalousie et avant d'aller plus en profondeur, j'aimerais bien aller manger ce que l'on a ramené. Ah moins que tu ne sois trop pressé pour que s'attaque au dessert tout de suite.

Eren s'écarta aussitôt de son aîné, complètement confus et désappointé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir les plats des sachets. Durant le repas, Livai ne se gêna pas de lui faire du rentre-dedans en faisant entre autres remonter son pied le long de la jambe du gamin.

Quand Eren eut enfin fini de manger, il n'attendit pas et partit aussitôt à la salle de bains après avoir débarrassé ses couverts. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche où il fit couler l'eau froide afin de calmer la tension au niveau de son entrejambe. Il soupira quand la pression commença enfin à diminuer. Il se braqua pourtant à nouveau quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

\- Il est temps de prendre la leçon n°2 qui est : prendre du plaisir à deux. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer et tu en redemanderas. On avait même bien commencé hier.

D'une main, il régla l'eau de la douche afin que la température remonte un peu. Il n'était pas friand des caresses sous l'eau froide. Il colla son corps contre celui du plus jeune, tourna son visage vers l'oreille de ce dernier et lui lécha et suça celle-ci. La réaction de son apprenti amant ne se fit pas attendre et Eren rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Livai regratta qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de cette bouche si attirante. Il était persuadé que les gémissements qui en sortiraient seraient grisants. Néanmoins, la réaction du corps de ce dernier l'électrisait et il faisait tout un travail pour ne pas lui sautait dessus et le prendre comme ça dans la douche.

Ses mains descendirent le long de l'abdomen du gamin et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivée près de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il le frôla dans un premier temps, puis finit par le saisir. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

La respiration d'Eren devint de plus en plus saccadée. Il accéléra la cadence, frottant sa propre érection contre les fesses de son amant. La passion déformait les traits du visage de celui-ci et Livai le sentit proche de la jouissance. Voulant faire durer le plaisir à son maximum, il arrêta tout mouvement, ce qui fit pousser à Eren une sorte de bruit étouffé d'insatisfaction. Livai sourit devant sa réaction. Il le retourna et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. Il s'agenouilla devant son amant. L'eau lui coulait sur le visage, mais il fit comme si rien n'était. Il regarda Eren droit dans les yeux au même moment où il mit le sexe de ce dernier en bouche.

Eren écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais rapidement fut pris de tremblement de plaisir. Ses mains, involontairement, s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de l'aîné. Il se sentait transpercé de part en part par la bouche et la langue de son amant. Il commençait à avoir du mal à garder les pieds sur terre. Il se sentait monter vers l'inconnu. Il sentait sa délivrance arriver. Il commença légèrement à paniquer. Il descendit sa main vers le visage de son amant et posa la main sur sa joue.

Livai comprenant ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire sans problème, accéléra le pompage et prit la main de ce dernier dans la sienne. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour qu'Eren se déverse dans la bouche de son aîné. Un filet blanc coula du coin des lèvres de celui-ci. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il se redressa, essuya sa bouche avec son bras, enlaça son amant et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Eren semblait être parti dans un autre monde. N'ayant aucune habitude de ce genre de pratique, il se sentit partit au pays des songes. Livai sentant le poids d'Eren pesait entre ses bras de plus en plus, essaya de le maintenir éveiller le temps de sortir de la douche. Ce fut peine perdue. Eren était complètement épuisé après cette séance de câlin sous la douche. Il enfila le peignoir à Eren avant de le porter jusqu'au lit. Il le recouvrit d'un drap. Après un dernier regard vers l'adolescent, il repartit du côté de son ordinateur afin de terminer d'écrire son dernier chapitre.

Le jour du gala arriva rapidement et Eren ne tint plus en place quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. La maison d'édition n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et une suite au dernier étage leur avait été réservée. Eren était émerveillé devant tout ce luxe qui s'offrait à lui le temps d'un week-end. Leurs affaires pour le soir même étaient déjà prêtes.

Livai aida le jeune garçon à se préparer non sans en profiter un minimum avec une main baladeuse et une bouche quémandeuse. Malgré le fait qu'Eren soit toujours réservé, il se laissa faire sans appréhension.

Toutefois, le moment de descendre à la réception arriva trop vite au goût du plus jeune qui se sentit très nerveux à l'idée d'être dans la foule. L'écrivain tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer.

À peine eurent-ils franchi les portes de l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée que Livai fut tiré loin d'Eren par Hanji, qui voulaient tout de suite lui présenter les actionnaires et les journalistes. Eren se retrouva seule au milieu de la foule, complètement perdu dans ce monde totalement différent de celui d'où il venait.

Erwin qui ne se trouvait pas très loin, se rapprocha du gamin et le tira à 'écart de la foule afin qu'il reprenne ses repères. Ce dernier sourit à la vue de ce visage familier et le remercia.

\- Pas de problème, Eren. Livai m'a demandé de veiller sur toi tout le temps de la soirée afin que tu ne paniques pas.

Eren remercia intérieurement l'écrivain pour avoir pensé tout de même à son bien-être. Erwin lui avait trouvé un endroit stratégique pour profiter du spectacle. Il vit Livai entouré en permanence par une horde de femelles en chaleur ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Erwin voyant la réaction de l'étudiant à la vue des filles autour de son meilleur ami, rigola.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre Eren. Il n'a jamais été intéressé par les filles. Il ne te trompera jamais.

« Hein ! Comment ça tromper ? Mais on ne sort pas ensemble ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par les mecs moi. Certes, on fait certaines choses ensemble, mais c'est rien. »

Eren regarda Erwin interloqué par son commentaire.

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle et Livai prononça son discours. Eren trouva que le discours de l'écrivain puait le faux à 100 km à la ronde. Il enchaînait bobard sur bobard.

Eren prit un verre d'un plateau qui passait par là. Son surveillant d'un soir le regarda faire et ne dit rien. L'étudiant continua d'observer de loin le manège de Livai, tout en enchaînant verre sur verre. Au bout d'un moment là tête commença à lui tourner. En levant la tête, il aperçut une fille accrochée telle une sangsue à son bras. L'effet de l'alcool à la vision fit sortir de ses gonds Eren, qui voulut partir le plus rapidement possible de ce spectacle ridicule. Il tituba jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'y engouffra. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Au moment où les portes se refermaient, une main les rouvrirent et quelqu'un s'engouffra à l 'intérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui venait d'entrer que des bras qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles l'entourèrent. Ce fut pour lui ensuite le noir total.

Le réveil du matin fut très dur pour Eren. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil. Quand il eut pris connaissance de son environnement, il se demanda comment il avait pu atterrir ici. Son dernier souvenir remontait à l'ascenseur et deux bras, ceux de Livai qui l'entouraient. En voulant se relevait un violent mal de tête l'en empêcha. La prise autour de sa taille se resserra et Eren constata en soulevant le drap que Livai le maintenait contre lui. Il sentit le rouge monter aux joues. Quand il regarda toutefois de plus près, il constata qu'il était entièrement nu. La peur l'envahit soudainement, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire durant ses heures perdues dans sa mémoire.

\- Détends-toi et rendors-toi. Il est trop tôt pour se lever. Le musé n'ouvre que dans quelques heures. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on parle de ton comportement hier soir.

Eren ferma les yeux et simula un endormissement. Cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain qui se mit à lécher la nuque de son amant.

\- Dommage que tu ne tiennes pas l'alcool. J'avais tellement de projets pour toi hier soir. J'espère que tu seras en meilleure forme ce soir. Je souhaite aborder avec toi la dernière leçon. Celle du sexe, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Eren ne put se rendormir suite à ses paroles. Il les oublia toutefois, le temps de la visite de l'exposition. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sur le chemin du retour, Eren s'endormit. Livai prit la main tombée sur le siège et la tint tout le temps du trajet, ne la lâchant que pour changer de vitesse. Il réveilla Eren quand ils furent arrivés. Eren ne reconnut pas tout de suite les lieux. Après quelques secondes, il identifia l'immeuble comme le siens. Il se tourna vers Livai qui lui souriait.

\- Vu que chez moi, il y a un risque d'invasion intempestive. Je me suis dit que la meilleure des choses pour cette nuit inoubliable à venir était d'aller dans un endroit tranquille. Chez toi me semble le plus approprié.

Eren déglutit d'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Toutefois, il suivit sans problème l'écrivain. Une fois dans l'appartement, Livai attira Eren à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Celui-ci répondit à ce baiser. Ils se dirigèrent à tâtons jusqu'au canapé sur lequel l'écrivain coucha l'étudiant. Leurs mains s'activèrent sur leurs vêtements. Malgré que le cerveau d'Eren disait de s'arrêter, qu'ils allaient aller trop loin, ses mains ôtèrent sans problème les vêtements de son amant. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. L'aîné se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle du corps du plus jeune, le faisant frémir d'excitation.

Aucun des deux n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- Je suis rentrée, Er….

Eren se figea aussitôt au son de cette voix plus que familière. Derrière eux, près de la prote encore ouverte, se tenait Mikasa. Cette dernière encore sous le choc, vit un inconnu se redresser au-dessus du corps de son frère.

\- Eren, que fais-tu avec ce type ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mikasa

chapitre 6 : Mikasa

Eren se figea aussitôt au son de cette voix plus que familière. Derrière eux, près de la prote encore ouverte, se tenait Mikasa. Cette dernière encore sous le choc, vit un inconnu se redresser au-dessus du corps de son frère.

\- Eren, que fais-tu avec ce type ?

Eren s'était raidi aussitôt sous Livai. Il essaya tant bien que mal à se faire tout petit sentant à travers le canapé le regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa sœur. Livai quant à lui au-dessus d'Eren, avait redressé la tête et fixé sans aucune retenue l'intruse de l'appartement.

Mikasa n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée du salon et elle défiait ouvertement celui qui pour elle tentait d'abuser de son frère.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici et encore moins à faire ce que je pense que vous vous apprêtiez à faire à mon frère.

\- Oh vraiment ! Et t'es qui toi pour me donner des ordres ?

Eren secoua la tête intimant à Livai de ne pas provoquer plus la personne, mais il était déjà trop tard. L'écrivain ne supportait pas que des étrangères viennent le déranger et encore plus quand c'était la deuxième fois consécutive.

\- Je suis la grande sœur d'Eren. Et vous êtes chez nous. Prenez vos affaires et sortez où j'appelle la police.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, on est occupé et non, je ne partirais pas d'ici. De plus, ton frère est grand et bientôt majeur et il est consentant.

\- Je doute fortement que mon frère soit consentant. C'est un handicapé et il a besoin de sa famille pour décider à sa place.

En entendant ses mots blessants venant de sa sœur, Eren sentit la colère monter en lui d'un coup. Cela n'échappa pas à l'écrivain qui n'avait lui aussi qu'une envie. Celle de faire taire à jamais cette mégère. Il garda néanmoins le contrôle de lui pour le bien de son futur amant. Il reporta son attention sur Eren et posa ses lèvres près de son oreille.

\- Je crois que c'est une fois, de plus, raté pour cette fois. Je te promets que je vais t'emmener très loin de tout le monde pour enfin faire de toi un homme à part entière. En attendant, je vais la mettre à la porte pour que tu puisses t'habiller. Tu m'as compris Eren ?

Ce dernier étant tétanisé de peur, mais envoûté par cette voix qui lui susurrer à l'oreille, hocha à peine la tête, mais ce fut suffisant pour l'écrivain. Ce dernier déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune et d'un sourire au coin des lèvres se releva du canapé, exposant sans aucune retenue sa fierté. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches délibérément, provocant directement Mikasa. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à cette dernière qui partit sans un regard vers eux en direction de sa chambre, lâchant tout de même, mais sans se retourner :" Eren, j'aurais à te parler après !".

Une fois Mikasa dans sa chambre, les deux hommes se saisirent de leurs vêtements afin de se rhabiller. Une fois tous les deux vêtu correctement, Livai se retourna vers Eren.

\- Veux-tu que je me charge de lui expliquer ?

-"Non, non, je vais m'en charger."

"Si tu savais de quoi elle est capable. Là encore, elle était calme."

Livai s'approcha d'Eren et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Quand l'écrivain y mit fin, il les déplaça vers l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- La prochaine fois sera la bonne, lui sussura-t-il en lui mettant la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

La réaction d'Eren fut immédiate. Il se recula subitement et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Non mais il n'a pas fini l'écrivain pervers, à en vouloir à ça uniquement. Merde, j'ne suis pas un jouet sexuel."

Livai sourit légèrement et partit. Avant de fermer la porte, il n'oublia de lancer à son futur amant de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne le chercher et que s'il n'appeler pas dans les 2 prochaines heures, il viendrait à coup sûr le chercher.

Une fois le calme revenu, Eren se retourna vers la direction de la chambre de sa sœur. Il savait que le plus dur était à venir. Surtout, il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ses rapports avec l'écrivain vu que tout était confus aussi dans son esprit. Sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de prolongation de délai, il avança vers la chambre de sa sœur.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Entre, Eren.

Mikasa était en train de ranger ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt pour faire face à son petit frère.

\- L'autre est partit ?

"Oui"

\- C'est qui ce type qui était en train de te faire des choses pas très honnêtes ? Je veux tout savoir. Est-ce que papa est au courant ? Depuis quand ça dure ?

" STOP ! Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout pour une fois. C'est qui ce type qui était en train de te faire des choses pas très honnêtes ? Déjà, je suis presque majeur et je suis tout à fait apte à faire mes propres choix. Ensuite, l'homme que tu as vu avec moi, il s'appelle Livai et c'est un écrivain célèbre. Il m'a aidé quand je me suis fait agresser et que toi et papa n'étiez pas là. Je vis une partie du temps chez lui pour ne pas être seul".

\- Ça ne lui donne aucun droit sur toi pour autant Eren. Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de profiter de la situation.

"Pas du tout. Il est gentil, il s'intéresse à ce que je fais et il m'accompagne même à mon centre. Vous vous ne l'avez jamais fait. vous n'aviez jamais le temps pour ça."

-Mais Eren, il fallait le demander. Tu dois arrêter de voir ce type. Je vais revenir à la maison pour m'occuper de toi maintenant.

" Non ! Je ne veux pas."

Les yeux d'Eren étaient empli d'une colère sourde. Il commençait à parler de plus en plus vite et Mikasa avait du mal à suivre ce qu'il lui disait.

" Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il faut revenir, c'est trop tard pour cela. Vous auriez dû vous soucier de moi il y a des années. Maintenant, il est trop tard. J'aime Livai et je t'empêcherais de nuire à mon bonheur. Je l'aime, tu comprends, je l'aime. Alors reste en dehors de ça."

Il ne laissa pas sa sœur répondre et quitta en claquant la chambre. Il alla aussitôt dans sa chambre, regarda les dessins sur son mur. Il refit la chronologie de sa main depuis son enfance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Livai, de sa première nuit avec l'écrivain, de son premier baiser qu'il avait dessiné il y a quelques jours. Il réalisa soudain le sens de ses paroles dites à Mikasa. Oui sans s'en rendre compte, il avait développé des sentiments envers celui qui l'avait sauvé un soir au parc. Mais depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Revenant à l'instant présent, il ouvrit son armoire et prit son grand sac. Il y mit des affaires en vrac et prit en même temps ses affaires de classes. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre et quitta l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps avec sa sœur qui allait essayer par tous les moyens de le dissuader de revoir son écrivain. Il devait lui dire.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Il connaissait l'itinéraire par cœur pour l'avoir utilisé deux trois fois lorsque l'écrivain était occupé avec ses écrits. En y réfléchissant en attendant son bus, il se demanda encore comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un mec pervers, qui se servait de lui pour écrire ses bouquins cochons.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour arriver dans le quartier résidentiel où vivait l'écrivain. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il sortit les clefs et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il ne toqua pas pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Livai en entendant du bruit chez lui, sortit de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question que le gamin se jeta dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres. L'échange n'était pas tendre et il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Il attira le plus jeune jusqu'au canapé où il le fit s'asseoir sans pour autant briser leur échange. Il se positionna à califourchon sur ce dernier et une fois sûr que sa proie ne pourrait pas se défiler, il mit fin à cet échange.

\- Bien. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet et que je te manquais autant alors qu'on s'est quitte peine une heure.

Il sonda le visage du gamin à la recherche du moindre signe de contrariété. Mais il ne trouva que de la détermination dans son regard.

Eren ne se démonta pas face à la boutade lancée par son amant. Il le fixa du regard et positionna une de ses main sur ce qu'il voulait.

\- Oh la tout doux le gamin. D'habitude, tu me traites de pervers et tu me fuis pour te planquer soit à la salle de bain, soit sous la couette. Et là, tu veux passer à l'étape supérieure immédiatement. Tu vas déjà me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Hors de question de coucher avec toi si ce n'est pas clair dans ta tête et que tu le regrettes après. Et comment ça se fait que mon hall d'entrée se retrouve encombré avec autant d'affaires ? Ne me dit pas que tu as fugué de chez-toi ? Allez respire un bon coup et raconte moi tout. Je vais faire du thé et toi pendant ce temps-là utilise la tablette pour me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon départ.

Il se redressa et partit en direction de la cuisine, sortit deux tasses et son coffret de thé. Il jeta un œil du côté du salon et vit le gamin en train de taper sur la tablette. Il espérait tout de même que cela n'allait pas être un roman. Il voulait comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé avant de s'attaquer à ce que voulait le garçon et ça, il ne compter pas le laisser fuir après ce genre de proposition.

Quand il revient près du canapé, il tendit l'une des tasses fumantes à Eren et prit la tablette afin de lire ce qu'il avait enfin finir de saisir.

\- Et c'est tout ? Il y a l'air de manquer de précision pour certaines choses. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir avec toute ta chambre ici par exemple ? Et qu'as-tu dis à ta soeur avant de partir ? Et la question ultime, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je prenne ta virginité si soudainement alors que tu t'es engueulé juste avant avec ta sœur ?

Eren se mit à rougir devant cette dernière question. Il se demanda du coup s'il en avait vraiment envie ou si ce n'était pas une impulsion sur le coup de la colère. Prenant toutefois son courage à deux mains, il répondit à Livai aux premières questions. Mais il préféra mettre une "je crois" avant le "je t'aime", ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Il ne fallut pas plus pour connaitre du coup la raison d'Eren à aller plus loin.

\- OK gamin, on va faire les choses dans l'ordre. D'abord, tu vas prévenir ta sœur que tu es ici. Je ne tiens pas à voir débarquer les flics. Ensuite, tu iras prendre ta douche et seulement après je te ferais passer l'étape supérieure et pas en 5 min, mais cela prendra toute la soirée.

Eren déglutit lentement, plus du tout sûr de vouloir aller si loin. Livai pouvoir voir de l'appréhension dans son regard.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu vas me faire la vierge effarouchée maintenant, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, tu étais près à y aller franco, Eren ?

Livai se pencha sur l'étudiant et lui vola un baiser avant de se lever.

-Allez, exécution, Eren.

Ce dernier finit par obéir quoique à y réfléchir, il aurait voulu prévenir sa sœur que très très tard. Il lui envoya un SMS et éteignit son portable.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bains, Livai lui avait déjà fait couler un bain. Ce dernier avait enfilé un bas de jogging et sortait une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer, puis quitta la pièce.

Eren le trouva légèrement bizarre, mais n'osa rien lui demander, comme il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas très sûr de vouloir aller plus loin, surtout pour le moment. Il profita de la chaleur du bain avant de se rincer et de sortir de la pièce. Il avait les yeux fermés, perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Livai revenir dans la salle de bains avant d'en repartir tout aussi discrètement.

Quand Eren voulut se rhabiller, il ne trouva pas sa tenue. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et en sortie afin de trouver Livai pour savoir où étaient passé ses vêtements. Il le trouva dans la chambre, confortablement installé sur le lit, un livre à la main.

En entendant les pas, il referma le livre et leva les yeux vers le plus jeune.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. Je croyais que tu voulais dormir dans la baignoire.

"Où sont mes affaires ?"

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin. Allez viens t'installer. Cette fois personne ne pourra nous déranger.

Eren sembla hésiter avant de finalement se décider à avancer. Livai le regarder faire. Il ressemblait à un prisonnier se préparant à aller à l'échafaud. L'écrivain se retint de rire devant ce spectacle. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Eren s'assit au bord du lit de son côté, complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas ce que l'écrivain pouvait attendre de lui. Certes comme beaucoup de jeunes de son âge, il avait lu des livres parlant de ça, enfin surtout des relations filles et garçons. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans une relation entre deux garçons par contre. Il se douter bien que l'une de deux devrait rentrer quelque part et qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six entrées possibles. Il déglutit rien qu'à l'idée que Livai entre en lui par-derrière.

Livai voyant le trouble du plus jeune, se pencha vers lui et le fit basculer en arrière. Il sourit en voyant le regard étonné de ce dernier, puis descendit la tête afin de capturer tendrement ses lèvres. Il profita de ce baiser pour changer de position et venir au-dessus de son futur amant. Du bout de sa langue, il quémanda l'ouverture de la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et lui laissa l'accès. Tout en faisant un ballet avec leur langue, Livai fit reculer un peu Eren afin qu'il se retrouve complètement allongé sur le lit. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et caresser la gorge de son futur amant, puis se baladaient le long de ce jeune torse.

Quand il mit fin à ce premier échange d'une longue soirée prometteuse, il se mit à embrasser le coin des lèvres puis le menton. Il gardait tout en faisant ces gestes un œil sur le visage d'Eren afin d'y voir toutes ses émotions et détecter au cas où de l'appréhension ou pour plus tard de la douleur. Son amant ne pouvant faire sortir aucun son de cette magnifique gorge, il devait être attentif à tout. Il continua d'explorer le corps sous lui. La poitrine de ce dernier commençait à se soulever un peu plus vite. Il s'attarda un petit moment à titiller les deux petits bourgeons qui ne mirent pas longtemps à éclore sous la succion experte de l'écrivain. Il plaça ses lèvres au milieu du torse et fit descendre sa langue jusqu'au nombril. Le corps d'Eren réagit aussitôt et le gamin s'arqua. Sa bouche était ouverte et ses yeux étaient clos. Ses mains serraient par moment le drap.

Livai remonta et suçota l'oreille droite d'Eren. Il lui souffla légèrement dans le cou.

\- Alors toujours prêt à aller plus loin Eren ?

À cette question, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard gris acier de son amant/mentor. Il hocha lentement la tête. Livai sourit et à nouveau murmura

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur tout à l'heure. Mais je ferais tout pour que tout se passe le mieux possible. Si tu as la moindre peur ou autre, serre ta main sur mon épaule. C'est compris ?

Eren hocha de nouveau la tête. Il avait décidé de lui faire entièrement confiance, même s'il avait quand même encore un peu d'appréhension qui fut rapidement balayé par les lèvres de son aîné.

Cette fois, les mains descendirent encore plus bas et défirent la serviette. Il en écarta les pans tout en continuant d'embrasser doucement son padawan. Ses mains caressèrent d'une façon légère le trophée qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps. Cette fois personne ne pourrait plus les déranger. Il avait coupé le téléphone et rajouté un barillet à la porte afin que l'autre folle ne gâche de nouveau tout. Avec l'une de ses mains, il saisit le sexe déjà tendu et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il sentit aussitôt son amant se tendre légèrement et essayant de se redresser. Il continua de l'embrasser tout en fixant son regard dans celui vert émeraude de l'étudiant. Rapidement il le vit refermer les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus longue, plus entrecoupée.

Il mit fin au baiser et descendit vers l'entrejambe de son amant. Il lui écarta légèrement les jambes afin d'avoir un peu plus de place. Tout en regardant le visage du plus jeune, il se mit à embrasser d'abord le bout, puis descendit le long du mât. Il vit les mains du garçons serraient fortement le draps. Son torse ne se soulevait plus signe qu'il retenait sa respiration. Livai se demanda s'il essayait de battre le record d'apnée. Afin de mettre fin au supplice de son amant, il ouvrit la bouche et la descendit lentement le long de son trophée. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le corps du garçon s'arc-bouta. L'écrivain suça et pompa pendant quelques minutes. Il mit fin au doux supplice quand il entendit la respiration saccadée et très rapide de son amant. Il se releva et tendit le bras jusqu'à sa table de chevet afin d'y prendre ce qu'il avait besoin pour la suite. Il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et en mit une bonne dose sur ses doigts.

Eren profita de cette pause imposée pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait passé un bras sur ses yeux. Livai lui retira au même moment où sa main lubrifiée atteignit l'entrée de l'intimité du garçon. Il massa l'entrée avec un premier doigt tout en fixant ce regard dans lequel il semblait se noyer un peu plus à chaque fois. Quand il le sentit se détendre, il inséra lentement un premier doigt. Eren se tendit lorsqu'il sentit l'intrusion. L'écrivain activa aussitôt sa main libre sur l'entrejambe de son amant, essayant de lui faire oublier sa présence. Il fallut quelques minutes avant de voir le garçon fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il bougea un peu à l'intérieur avant d'y faire entrer un deuxième doigt tout en accélérant le mouvement de va-et-vient à l'avant. Il ne quittait toujours pas le visage de son amant. L'embrassant par moment, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille afin de le mettre en toute confiance.

Quand il le sentit se mouvoir lui-même en bougeant les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts, il su qu'il était enfin prêt pour la dernière étape. Il retira ses doigts et positionna son propre sexe devant l'intimité ouverte et prête à l'accueillir. Il prit son temps de le pénétrer afin qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

Eren écarquillait les yeux de surprise face à cette intrusion. Il ressentait une légère douleur, mais elle n'était pas désagréable. Il sentait que Livai se retenait d'aller plus vite pour lui. Quand son amant fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il le vit se figer comme s'il attendait un signe de sa part. Ne sachant que faire Eren bougea légèrement ses hanches.

Livai commença alors à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite et toujours plus profond, jusqu'à atteindre ce point si sensible qui était censé faire crier son amant. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas crier. Mais l'extase se lisait sur son visage. Eren avait les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche aussi. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et saccadée au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la jouissance. Ses mains s'agrippèrent un peu plus fort au drap. Livai lui saisit les mains et les releva au-dessus de la tête. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa voix et des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Quand il sentit au bord de l'explosion, il sortit pour entrer aussi rapidement, faisant se tordre Eren sous lui. Il lui fallut trois coups de butoir avant de sentir Eren se serrer autour de son propre sexe, ce qui le fit se libérer.

Les deux amants étaient complètement essoufflés. Livai mit quelques minutes avant de se retirer de son amant et de le prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur la nuque dégagée.

Le lendemain matin Eren eut du mal à sortir du lit déserté depuis par son amant. Quand il réussit enfin à se lever, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il se sentait sale et collant et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche. De plus, il avait de fortes douleurs dans le bas du dos, lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il entendit l'eau de la salle de bains couler et décida d'attendre sur le canapé. En s'installant, il tomba sur une pile de papier laissée par Livai. Il prit l'une des feuilles.

"Eren se mouvait telle une anguille sous les gestes experts de son amant. Bien que ce fût sa première fois, il lançait à son maître des regards réclamant encore et toujours plus...

Eren avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux brillaient de luxure sous les assauts effrénés de son amant..."

"Livai tu vas me le payer, salopard !" pensa t-il tout en froissant le bout de papier.


	8. Chapitre 7 : premier rendez vous

Chapitre 7 : premier rendez-vous

Depuis plusieurs jours Eren refusait de retourner chez lui pour revoir et mettre les choses à plat avec Mikasa. Livai avait décidé de laisser les choses pour le moment tel quel, ayant un impératif de rendre son nouveau chapitre rapidement, mais n'ayant toujours aucune inspiration. Il voyait le gamin tournait en rond à longueur de journée dans son appartement, tel un fauve en cage. Cela commença à lui taper sur les nerfs. Afin de ne pas le tuer dans les prochaines heures, il se leva et se dirigea vers son petit cagibi où il rangeait son matériel de nettoyage. Il prit tout le nécessaire qu'il avait besoin et alla trouver Eren.

\- Histoire que tu es un peu d'occupation, vu que tu refuses de sortir, voici pour toi le matériel pour nettoyer l'appartement pendant que j'essaye d'avancer dans ma rédaction. Je te préviens que cela soit nickel.

« Hein ! Quoi ! Mais pourquoi je dois me taper le nettoyage ? »

-« Oui oui, je vais faire ça correctement ».

\- Bien. Allez au boulot. Cela t'occupera pour le reste de la journée.

Eren soupira une fois que Livai eut tourné le dos. Il n'était pas motivé pour faire le ménage pour ne pas dire qu'il n'avait aucune motivation. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait une fois, il trouvait que son amant ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Il se demandait souvent s'il n'avait pas fait finalement une connerie, comme Mikasa lui avait dit.

Sa sœur, en y pensant, il ne l'avait pas recontacté et elle non plus. Il se sentait abandonner de tout le monde, mais ne voulait pas le dire.

Après un énième soupir, il prit le matériel et se mit à l'ouvrage en commençant par la chambre. Il profita du beau temps pour ouvrir la fenêtre et aérer la pièce. Il changea les draps, histoire d'avoir des draps frais et que cela donne des idées à Livai. Il avait presque fini la chambre quand son téléphone vibra. Il reconnut aussitôt le numéro d'Armin. Une idée germa aussitôt dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander conseil ?

Armin : salut ça va ? Plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours.

Eren : Salut, oui ça va. Juste occupé. Et toi ?

Armin : Très bien, je profite des vacances pour lire des livres.

Eren : J'aurais besoin de conseils.

Armin : vas y

Eren : que dois-je faire pour que Livai ait envie de moi ?

Il y eut un grand blanc de plusieurs minutes et Eren se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une connerie.

Armin : Quoi ! T'as envie de coucher avec lui ?

Eren : C'est déjà fait. Mais depuis plus rien…

Armin : je croyais que Mikasa l'en avait empêché.

Eren : comment tu sais ça toi ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

Armin : elle est très inquiète pour toi.

Eren : ça ne la regarde pas. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à lui en parler.

Armin : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirais rien. Bon pour en revenir à ton problème, ça fait combien de temps ?

Eren : 5 jours.

Armin : t'as essayé de le tenter, d'aller vers lui ?

Eren : si je te demande conseil, c'est que j'ai déjà essayé.

Armin : je ne sais pas moi. Je sors avec personne, donc j'vais avoir du mal à te conseiller. T'as qu'à lire ses bouquins pour avoir une idée.

Eren : Hors de question.

\- C'est comme ça que tu fais le ménage ? Affalé sur le lit. Je ne savais pas qu'une seule pièce pouvait te mettre K.O.

-« Non, non, non, je ne me repose pas. »

Eren planqua aussitôt son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon et tenta de se relever du lit. Mais il fut plaqué par Livai qui captura aussitôt ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser, avant que les lèvres du plus vieux ne quittent celles du plus jeune pour remonter le long de la mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je vais faire une petite pause dans mon travail. Te voir ainsi m'a mis en appétit, mais malheureusement il y a les courses à faire, le frigo est presque vide. Tu viens avec moi ou tu continues ton travail ?

Eren ne se fit pas prier deux fois et posa sa main sur le torse de son amant en signe qu'il venait avec lui.

\- Départ dans 5 minutes alors.

Eren se dit que cela serait toujours mieux que de rester cloitré dans cet appartement et il n'avait toujours aucune motivation pour faire le ménage.

La sortie aux courses se déroula trop rapidement pour Eren. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient fait l'aller-retour. Levi, toutefois, acheta ce que le gamin avait envie.

Quand ils rentrèrent, une Hanji en panique totale les assaillit. Livai n'eut pas le temps de vider les sacs de courses qu'il se fit alpaguer par l'éditrice qui le menaça de l'attacher à son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que le texte soit pondu.

Eren se retrouva donc seul à déballer les courses, jetant un œil de temps en temps en direction du bureau de l'écrivain d'où s'élevait une voix stridente. Il trouvait finalement chouette de ne pas pouvoir parler, car il n'osait imaginer la voix qu'il pourrait avoir et n'aurait en aucun cas voulu celle d'Hanji. Il avait presque fini de ranger les commissions que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec violence et une tornade se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Eren ! Tu dois me sauver la vie. Il faut que Livai finisse d'écrire pour demain après-midi. Je ne pourrais pas avoir plus de délais.

-« Mais en quoi je pourrais l'aider ? Je ne suis pas écrivain. »

\- Euh, tu aurais le traducteur peut-être.

\- Il te dit simplement qu'il n'est pas écrivain.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'écrire, mais de donner à Livai des idées. Il n'a aucune idée de sorties à faire entre amoureux pour son livre. Je suis sûr qu'un garçon comme toi, doit être sortie avec de nombreuses filles ou gars.

\- Tu parles, il n'a aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Comment veux-tu qu'il m'aide.

Eren foudroya du regard l'écrivain qui ne prit pas plus que ça au sérieux. L'étudiant se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait la tablette et saisit un texte.

-« Je sais tout ce qu'on peut faire pour une sortie en amoureux. Il ne faut pas avoir fait l'ENA pour savoir ça ».

\- Oh Eren tu me sauves. Vas-y, je te confie Livai. Je reviens demain fin de matinée pour le manuscrit.

Hanji repartit aussitôt vers la maison d'édition.

Livai regarda Eren, sondant son regard afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir en tête.

\- Alors gamin, quelles sont tes idées de sortie ?

-« Donne-moi une heure. »

\- D'accord. Je vais me préparer alors à sortir.

-« Hein ! Mais pourquoi ? »

\- Il faut bien tester la véracité de tes propositions.

-« OK. »

Eren attendit que Livai soit entrée dans la salle de bain pour se mettre à chercher rapidement les sorties à faire en amoureux. Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives, il finit par trouver une sortie qui serait idéale. Il y avait à deux heures à peine de route un festival d'automne avec le soir même un feu d'artifice. Pour Eren c'était tout à fait romantique une ballade sous les arbres aux couleurs chaudes, un feu d'artifice et pourquoi pas terminer par un repas en tête-à-tête avec son amoureux. Encore fallait-il que Livai soit vraiment amoureux d'un gamin comme lui.

Il avait donc tout trouvé, mais il restait pour lui un défi de taille. Faire une réservation à l'auberge sélectionnée. Il n'y avait pas de possibilité de réserver en ligne et ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre. Il pensait à demander à Livai, mais cela serait gâcher la surprise. Il était tellement absorbé à essayer de résoudre son problème, qu'il n'entendit pas Livai arriver par-derrière. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Un problème Eren ?

\- « Non, non. Il n'y en a aucun. J'ai trouvé ce que l'on va faire ».

\- Je peux voir ?

\- « Non, non, non. C'est une surprise. Faut juste que je règle quelque chose. Peux-tu envoyer ton manuscrit par mail demain ? »

\- Oui, sans problème. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu comptes m'emmener à l'hôtel ?

\- « Pas à l'hôtel. Dans une auberge car ça finit tard. »

\- Et tu comptes réserver comment ? Je te signale en plus qu'il faut un numéro de carte bancaire pour valider une réservation.

\- « Ah bon ! »

Eren laissa échapper un soupir de déception. Il n'avait pas pris tout cela en compte.

-Allez donne-moi le numéro de téléphone. Tu ne comptais quand même pas payer ?

Eren ne put qu'accepter devant l'évidence même qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent sans travail. Il donna le numéro de l'auberge. Livai le prit et tout en se relevant, ébouriffa la tête de son amant.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Prends le temps de grandir.

Il partit dans son bureau afin de faire la réservation. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, réservation en poche. Ils firent rapidement un petit sac de voyage pour avoir au moins une tenue de rechange et Livai prit avec lui son ordinateur portable et sa clef USB dans laquelle était consignée tous les écrits.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin afin de prendre le déjeuner sur une aire d'autoroute. Eren était ravi de quitter cet appartement, et même la ville pour 24h. En plus pour couronner le tout, il faisait beau. Livai quant à lui observait le gamin qui depuis qu'il avait choisi la destination n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. Si juste, une sortie le mettait dans cet état-là, il se dit de renouveler l'opération.

Ils arrivèrent vers 15h à l'auberge pour prendre les clefs et de voir le lieu de leur séjour. Eren ne se rappela pas qu'il voulait cette chambre, pour ne pas parler de suite vue la dimension de celle-ci. Il était ébahi par les proportions. Ils étaient entrés dans un salon avec un canapé devant une fausse cheminée. Sur le côté droit, il y avait deux portes. L'une d'elles, donnait sur la chambre sobre mais spacieuse, avec un lit au milieu qui paraissait moelleux. L'autre donnait sur une salle de bains avec douche à l'italienne. Il ne se rappelait pas que pour un petit prix, il y eut autant de confort. Il se tourna vers Livai.

\- Ben quoi gamin ? Tu croyais qu'on allait dormir dans un motel ? C'est moi qui paye et donc je veux un minimum de confort et de propreté. Maintenant, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? Ah moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on essaye le lit ?

-"Non le lit ça attendra. On va aller au parc. Il y a un super festival là-bas."

\- Je te suis. Vas pour le festival, même si je déteste la foule.

\- "Ah bon, tu n'aimes vraiment pas le monde ? On peut faire autre chose alors si tu veux ?"

\- C'est ton rendez-vous et on fera ce que tu veux. Je peux bien endurer la foule quelques heures. Je me vengerais demain. Allez en route sinon on va louper ton festival.

Eren déglutit avec difficulté quand il entendit le mot vengeance. "Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je veux juste lui montrer ce que cela peut être un rendez vous."

Ils quittèrent leur palace et se dirigèrent à pied vers le parc. Des personnes costumées en peluche distribuaient des tracts sur les stands présents et sur le programme de la soirée à l'entrée du festival. Ils marchèrent dans une allée où de chaque côté se côtoyaient de nombreux arbres qui avaient revêtu leurs couleurs chaudes. Ils déambulèrent un long moment parmi des couples et des familles qui s'extasiaient comme eux devant la beauté automnale.

Eren était un peu jaloux des couples qu'ils croisaient. Il voulait tellement faire comme eux et donner la main de Livai. Mais il connaissait bien maintenant son amant et savait qu'il n'aimait pas se montrer en couple dans la foule. Il se rapprocha tout de même de l'écrivain, jusqu'à frôler son bras.

Livai leva les yeux vers l'étudiant, afin de voir qu'elle était son manège. Il lut dans son regard de l'envie. Il comprit qu'il enviait les autres couples. Alors il prit sur lui et lui prit discrètement la main. Il croisa aussitôt les yeux émeraude de son amant et haussa les épaules en signe de réponse à sa question muette. Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'aux premiers stands pour la plus grande joie du plus jeune.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du festival en lui-même, des stands tous plus colorés les uns que les autres les entourèrent. Eren ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils voulaient prendre quelque chose à chaque stand, mais n'osait pas.

Livai sourit intérieurement en se disant que là, il avait vraiment un gamin avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent au stand de barbe à papa et Livai en acheta une moyenne et prit Eren par le bras pour quitter un peu le brouhaha et la foule. Ils montèrent par un chemin et arrivèrent en hait de la Coline qui surplombait le parc. Ils trouvèrent un banc libre et s'y installèrent. Livai prit un morceau de barbe à papa et le mit à sa bouche. Il sentit aussitôt les lèvres de l'étudiant se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut léger et quand Eren se recula, il fixa son amant et se lécha légèrement les lèvres tout en souriant, avant de prendre à son tour un morceau de barbe à papa et de tourner la tête pour admirer le paysage. Ils mangèrent en silence la barbe à papa, se touchant par moment. Quand elle fut enfin finie Livai alla jeter le bâton et revint vers Eren. Quand il vit le visage du gamin, il le fit se relever et au passage, il l'embrassa avant de passer la langue sur le coin des lèvres de ce dernier, lui provocant des frissons.

\- Il y avait encore de la barbe à papa sur le coin de ta lèvre.

Ils retournèrent au niveau des stands. Ils essayèrent le tir à la carabine et au tir à l'arc. À chaque fois, ce fut Livai qui gagna à chaque fois. Eren voulut s'essayer à la pêche de poisson avec la petite épuisette en papier. Il dut d'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant enfin de gagner un petit poisson rouge que Livai se demanda ce qu'il allait en faire. Ils admirèrent des spectacles de funambule et de danse traditionnelle.

Ce fut la plus belle après midi pour Eren. Ils regagnèrent vers 20h leur chambre les bras chargés de toutes leurs acquisitions. Eren avait tenu pour acheter des fruits vendu par une échoppe et du pop-corn. Ils déposèrent tout et Livai commanda le dîner pendant qu'Eren se douchait. Il vit le garçon sortir de la salle d'eau au bout de vingt minutes vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un yukata. Il envoya Livai à son tour à la douche pour qu'il puisse aussi enfiler son yukata acheté plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement avec en bruit de fond la musique venant du festival. Quand le garçon d'étage eut débarrassé, Eren se plaça devant l'écrivain et lui tendit la tablette.

-"Me fais-tu confiance ?"

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- "Dis-moi juste oui ou non."

\- Oui, je te fais confiance, mais cela dépend pour quoi.

Sans en dire plus il le fit attendre et partit dans la chambre. Il revint aussitôt avec une couverture qu'il installa à même le sol, devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Il revint vers son amant et le tira vers la couverture. Il reprit la tablette et lui nota.

-"Moi, je ne peux pas parler et du coup, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que je peux ressentir. Je voudrais te priver pour quelques heures de la vue pour que découvre ce que cela fait quand on est privé de quelque chose pour ce qui va suivre. T'es d'accord ?"

\- Monsieur devient entreprenant. Vas-y, je te laisse faire pour ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi tu es capable.

Eren sourit. Il sortit de la manche de son yukata un foulard et bandit les yeux de son amant. Il se releva et revint rapidement avec une assiette de fruit qu'il avait préparé lorsque Livai était à la douche. Il cala le dos de son amant avec les coussins du canapé.

Malgré son accord, Livai n'était pas très rassuré, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait faire que confiance au gamin.

Histoire de le mettre en confiance, Eren lui baisa tendrement les lèvres. Le fait que Livai ne puisse pas le voir, lui donnait plus de courage pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Il mit fin au baiser, mais ne quitta pas la peau de Livai pour autant. Ses lèvres baisèrent la peau jusqu'à l'oreille, qu'il mordilla légèrement. Il s'écarta un peu de son amant. Il prit un raisin qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres avant de revenir vers l'écrivain. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le raisin se retrouva contre leurs lèvres.

Livai sur le coup surprit, entrouvrit sa bouche afin de faire rentrer ce qu'Eren lui présenter. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, ils croquèrent en même temps. Le jus coula légèrement sur le menton de Livai, mais Eren lécha le sillon fait par le raisin.

Son amant voulait jouer à cela, il n'avait rien contre. Il n'avait du coup plus qu'une hâte de voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller, car déjà il se sentait chauffer en bas.

Eren voyant que son amant ne refusait pas son petit jeu, revint à l'assaut avec d'autres morceaux de fruits. Tout en jouant ainsi, Eren s'était déjà débarrassé de son yukata et défit la ceinture de celui de Livai.

Il s'approcha des lèvres de Livai avec une fraise. Quand celui-ci voulut la croquer, il recula et son aîné ne rencontra que du vent. Puis Eren revient à la charge contre les lèvres de Levi à plusieurs reprises avant de le laisser croquer le fruit. Il en profita qu'il s'était redressé pour faire glisser le vêtement des épaules.

Malgré son handicap temporaire, Livai appréciait grandement le jeu du plus jeune. Il n'osait tout de même pas trop bouger, car il ne connaissait pas assez la pièce et n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez d'équilibre en étant dans le noir complet. C'était une sensation différente de quand il se levait la nuit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissait de temps en temps échapper de petits gémissements surtout lorsqu'Eren jouait avec sa langue sur son corps. Après s'être retrouvé mis à nu, il sentit l'étudiant le tirer légèrement afin de l'aider à s'étendre sur la couverture. Il était à la totale merci de son amant. Il sentit sur son ventre qu'il lui posait quelque chose de froid. Cela lui donna aussitôt des frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps entier.

La réaction de Livai quand il posa les fruits restants sur son torse ne lui échappa pas et il sourit au moment où il déposa un baiser dans le cou de ce dernier afin de li faire comprendre que sa réaction lui faisait plaisir. Il se mit ensuite à descendre lentement avec ses lèvres sur le corps de Livai. Dès qu'il rencontrait un fruit, il le croquait et une fois qu'il l'avait avalé, il léchait la zone avant de l'embrasser. Cette longue et douce torture dura plus de vingt minutes, Eren prenant un malin plaisir afin que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Livai n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait les lèvres, puis la langue du gamin sur son torse et de temps en temps, il sentait aussi ses dents quand il mordillait la chair. Sa respiration commençait à se faire haletante. Il essayait de se retenir de bouger pour ne pas faire tomber les fruits qui restaient encore sur son ventre, mais à la façon dont Eren appuyait sur son torse régulièrement lui indiquait qu'il bougeait inconsciemment.

Eren attrapa le dernier fruit qu'il avait posé presque contre le membre tendu. Il renouvela la même opération que précédemment, mais avant de finir, il embrassa le bout du gland de son amant qui se mit à gémir. Puis il remonta pour quémander les lèvres de son amant. Il se mit à califourchon sur l'aîné, son intimité frottant volontairement le sexe de ce dernier. Il tenta de le faire entrer de lui-même, mais était devenu soudain trop crispé pour y arriver. Il se retrouva soudainement en position allongée, Livai sur son torse, ses lèvres contre son oreille lui murmurant.

\- Tu croyais que ça allait rentrer comme une lettre à la poste. Laisse moi faire maintenant.

Livai sentit son amant hochait la tête et une goutte salée se posa sur sa lèvre. Il remonta le sillon et baissa les yeux de son amant.

\- Ne pleure pas. On n'a pas encore fini.

Livai garda son bandeau sur le yeux et descendit lentement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amant. Il embrassa la base de la hampe avant de remonter le long de celle-ci déposant mille et un baiser, enroulant sa langue. Pendant ce temps-là une de ses mains s'activa à le détendre afin de le préparer au mieux à son entrée prochaine. Ce fut pour lui plus délicat cette fois-ci, car il ne pouvait voir le regard de son amant et devait se servir de ses autres sens pour essayer de deviner la réaction de ce dernier. Il était donc plus concentré sur le moindre changement.

Lorsqu'il inséra un premier doigt, il sentit se lever le torse de l'étudiant. Il s'activa avec sa langue afin de lui faire penser à autre chose. Quand il le sentit bouger légèrement les hanches, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et se mit à bouger immédiatement, tout en continuant à s'occuper avec sa bouche du membre qui durcissait de minute en minute. Il ne tarda pas à faire entrer un dernier doigt. Eren bougeait sous lui, venant à sa rencontre à chaque fois. Il finit par sortir les doigts afin de les remplaçaient par son propre membre qui ne demandait que cela de rentrer dans cette intimité qui lui était entièrement réservée et être entourée par cette chaleur unique.

Il releva les jambes de son amant afin qu'elles soient posées sur ses épaules et lentement, il le pénétra. Il patienta que ce dernier soit habitué à lui avant de commencer à bouger. De la position prise dès le départ, il atteignit rapidement le point le plus sensible du corps d'Eren et ne se gêna pas pour y aller contre à chaque aller-retour. Ses mains tenaient celles de son amant et il sentait ainsi ce qu'il ressentait à chaque pénétration.

Eren avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillaient lorsque Livai lui donna un ultime coup de butoir. Il serra fortement ses mains. L'air sembla lui manquer soudain par la puissance de l'orgasme qui lui parcourait le corps entier. Il sentit à peine Livai se déverser en lui et sa propre semence se déverser sur son ventre.

Livai retira son bandeau enfin des yeux et vit le visage de son amant.

\- Tout va bien Eren ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas de suite.

\- Oy, Eren. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il cligna des yeux avant de finalement hochait la tête. Il ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Livai dut s'en rendre compte, car il le prit dans ses bras et il se cala contre les coussins du canapé face à la fenêtre.

Au même moment, une lumière jaune explosa en plein ciel et ce fut le début du feu d'artifice. Ils le regardèrent du salon, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Eren ne vit jamais la fin du feu d'artifice. Il s'endormit dans les bras de son amant.

Une fois finit, Livai se leva, prenant son amant dans ses bras afin de le déposer délicatement dans le lit. Il lui embrassa le front légèrement.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime gamin. Ne grandis pas trop vite et reste avec moi.

Livai retourna au salon afin de ranger le chantier et se mettre à écrire le chapitre pour Hanji.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : bouleversements

Eren s'affairait à la préparation du déjeuner, quand Hanji débarqua à la maison réclamant le chapitre tant désiré.

Il s'était passé presque une semaine depuis leur premier rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas pu lire ne serait-ce qu'un extrait du dernier chapitre. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'Hanji avait tellement été conquise par ce chapitre, qu'elle avait offert une boîte de chocolats. Eren avait été ravi par ce présent, mais cela fut de courte durée, car le soir même au moment où il voulut déguster les chocolats, Livai, lui avait pris la boîte des mains. Il avait décrété que ce n'était pas l'heure de manger des sucreries.

Il avait dû supplier du regard l'écrivain pour que celui-ci lui laisse juste en goûter un seul. Ce dernier avait fini par céder, mais pas comme Eren aurait pu le penser. Il s'installa sur le canapé et invita Eren à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. D'abord retissant, il avait fini par céder. Livai joua avec lui. Il prit un chocolat entre deux de ses doigts et le dirigea vers la bouche du gamin. Ce dernier trop gêné par ce geste, ferma les yeux tout en rougissant et ouvrit la bouche. Quand il sentit le chocolat sur ses lèvres, il croqua dedans. C'était du chocolat noir avec un liquide un peu âpre à l'intérieur. Il se retint de tousser tellement c'était fort. Quand il sentit l'autre morceau contre sa bouche, il rouvrit cette dernière et Livai y glissa le reste du chocolat. Eren ferma délicatement sa bouche et se retrouva avec un doigt de Livai à l'intérieur. Il suça le doigt qui avait un goût chocolaté. Quand il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il rencontra ceux de son amant qui brillait de luxure.

Livai sortit son doigt de la bouche du plus jeune et le passa sous la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier avant de le porter à sa propre bouche.

\- On dirait que tu aimes la liqueur de cerise, Eren.

\- « Moi, non non non non non. Je déteste l'alcool. »

\- Pourtant, la façon dont tu as eu à le déguster me dit le contraire. Finalement, nous allons peut-être finir cette boite de chocolats dans la chambre. Cela me donne des idées. Qu'en penses-tu Eren?

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Son amant n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et prit la boîte qu'il déposa sur le ventre de son amant avant de le prendre sous les aisselles et les genoux afin de le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la reprise des cours. Eren pensa à sa sœur. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis leurs disputes et de sa fuite. Il aurait tellement voulu se réconcilier avec elle. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle accepte sa relation avec Livai. Mais il savait que cela était impossible, car pour sa sœur toute personne hormis Armin n'était que des profiteurs. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et expira lentement et profondément par le nez. Il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de l'écrivain derrière lui. Il sursauta quand il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait soupirer comme une donzelle loin de son prince charmant ?

\- « Non, non, non, c'est rien. »

« Si maintenant on ne peut plus penser tranquillement, je suis mal barré. »

Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le repas qu'il préparait, quand son téléphone passa devant ses yeux.

\- Je crois qu'une certaine personne essaye désespérément de te joindre. Si tu as besoin d'un connexion webcam, utilises mon ordinateur.

\- « Ah Mikasa. Merci. »

Il coupa le feu de la cuisson et partit dans le bureau de Livai. Il envoya un texto à sa sœur et alluma l'ordinateur. Il trouva rapidement skype, il connecta sa propre session. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de recevoir l'appel vidéo de sa sœur. Quand chacun pu enfin voir l'autre, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il se regardait sans rien dire, sonda le visage de l'autre. Ce fut Mikasa qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Comment ça va Eren ?

« Je vais bien et toi ? »

\- Je vais bien aussi. Manges-tu ? Dors-tu bien ?

« Oui, je mange bien, j'ai même pris un kilo et j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. »

\- Eren je…

« Non Mikasa, je suis moi désolé d'être parti sans que l'on puisse discuter normalement. Mais je voudrais tellement que tu acceptes que je ne sois plus un gamin et que j'ai le droit d'aimer quelqu'un comme Livai. JE te rassure, il est très doux avec moi et il veille à ce que je ne loupe pas mes années lycée. »

\- J'y ai réfléchi Eren. Ces derniers jours m'ont permis de réfléchir. Si tu es heureux, c'est ce qui compte en premier. Je sais que depuis la mort de maman, tu t'es senti abandonné par tout le monde. Je m'en veux énormément. Mais tu dois comprendre que pour moi, il est difficile de te voir avec une autre personne, qui plus est un homme et encore pire, qu'il est vieux de plus de 10 ans.

Eren sentit de nouveau la colère montait en lui. Pourquoi sa sœur s'entêtait à vouloir le surprotéger. N'était-il pas assez grand, pour le faire lui-même ?

\- On doit se voir. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. Puis-je venir pour te voir ?

« Je ne sais pas, je dois demander à Livai, si je... »

\- On mange à treize heures la mioche. Je passe te prendre à midi trente. Sois à l'heure en bas de chez-toi.

« Livai ! »

Eren se décomposa. Il ne pouvait imaginer Livai et Mikasa tous les deux dans une voiture sans vouloir s'entre-tuer.

\- Je serais prête.

La connexion fut coupée par Mikasa. Eren était sidéré. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mikasa acceptait que Livai vienne la chercher. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire devait être grave dans ces cas-là. Il finit par se retourner vers son amant et sonda son regard.

\- Ben quoi gamin, tu ne voulais pas que je lui dise non, si y a moyen que vous vous réconcilier et qu'elle accepte notre relation.

\- « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais et ton travail ? »

-Hanji est parti. Allez va terminer de préparer le déjeuner. Je vais moi me préparer et aller chercher la nabote.

\- « Livai ! »

\- Quoi, c'est vrai. Elle a qu'à respecter ses aînés.

Sur ses mots, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Eren et partit en direction de la chambre afin de prendre des affaires de rechange.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Eren pour se remettre de toutes les informations tombées en quelques minutes et ce n'était pas encore fini. Il se demandait vraiment ce que cette journée lui réservait et dans un sens, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il retourna en cuisine et se remit à préparer le déjeuner.

Comme prévu Mikasa fut prête à l'heure et elle attendit Livai en bas de l'immeuble. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de l'écrivain. Arrivée là-bas et après avoir serré son frère dans ses bras, ne se gêna pas de faire le tour de l'appartement.

\- Quoi, il n'y a qu'un seul lit ?

\- Et alors, où est le problème ? Çà n'empêche pas ton frère de dormir comme un bébé. Au contraire, il aime dormir en se collant contre moi.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites dans la chambre.

Eren suivait la scène de loin se demandant s'il devait s'inquiéter ou rire. Sa sœur finit par revenir dans le salon après quelques minutes.

\- Alors as-tu satisfait ta curiosité ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose de louche qui pourrait nuire à ton frère ?

\- Non, rien. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y ait rien.

\- Plus parano que toi, tu crèves. Maintenant si madame veut se donner la peine de venir à table, ton frère à fait le repas et je doute qu'il apprécie le servir froid.

Elle se retourna vers Eren, qui lui fit un sourire timide.

Eren maudit intérieurement Livai de le mêler à leur conflit.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table et le repas se fit dans le plus grand silence. Mikasa attendit la fin du repas pour enfin parler de ce qu'elle devait dire à Eren.

\- Eren avant de t'en dire plus, je veux juste que tu sois honnête avec moi. Es-tu vraiment heureux ici ? Enfin es-tu heureux de vivre avec ce personnage ?

\- Ce personnage s'appelle Livai la gamine.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

«- Oui, je suis heureux ici. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? »

\- Papa va se marier avec une autre femme et il ne reviendra pas. Il a mis l'appartement en vente. Apparemment, ils s'aiment. Moi, je la déteste. Elle lui a fait jeter toutes les photos de maman et refuse que tu emménages avec eux.

\- « Quoi ! »

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi votre père a-t-il accepté ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il me l'a annoncé il y a deux jours et m'a demandé d'héberger dorénavant Eren. Sauf que je suis en cité universitaire et je ne peux donc pas l'héberger. Sans compter que cela serait loin du centre.

\- La question ne se pose même pas. Eren restera de toute façon ici avec moi.

\- C'est à lui de décider. Pas à vous. Eren alors ?

\- « Je suis bien ici. Mais pourquoi papa ne me veut plus ? Parce que je suis handicapé ? Parce que pour lui depuis le début, je suis une tare dans sa généalogie ? Je le déteste, je le hais. »

Eren se le va et partit en courant dans la chambre et s'y enferma.

\- Eren !

\- Laisse-le encaisser cette nouvelle. Ce n'est pas évident pour lui. Il a subi au début d'année pas mal d'épreuves.

\- Comment ça ? Il ne m'a rien dit !

\- Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, il venait de se faire passer à tabacs par un groupe d'adolescents. Le lendemain, la police a refusé de prendre sa plainte, car il n'y avait pas d'interprète assermenté, ensuite une caissière s'en est pris à lui, car il refusait soit disant de payer ses courses alors qu'il demandait juste un cornet.

\- Mais, il ne m'a rien dit. Si j'avais su…

\- Tu serais venu et tu l'aurais surprotégé. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il veut être enfin libre de ses choix. Il veut pouvoir vivre par lui-même, même s'il doit apprendre que la vie est cruelle. Au début que je l'ai connu, il affichait toujours un sourire de façade, mais derrière ses yeux, je voyais une énorme détresse. Aujourd'hui quand il sourit, il sourit véritablement. Il a arrêté de sourire pour les autres et de cacher ce qu'il ressent. Il s'est ouvert et maintenant, tu peux voir la moindre émotion et ce n'est pas un mal. Ce que tu lui as annoncé, le bouleverse, mais il a besoin de l'encaisser et de l'accepter.

\- Mais c'est mon frère.

\- Et c'est mon petit ami. Tu seras toujours importante à ses yeux. Je peux te le garantir qu'il n'a pas arrêté de regarder son portable depuis que vous vous êtes embrouillés. Ne t'inquiète ça ira mieux demain et je vais l'aider à faire ses cartons. De toute façon, il n'allait presque plus à votre appartement, juste pour prendre des affaires de rechange.

-Oui, mais vous n'avez pas un grand appartement.

\- Je peux en acheter un plus grand quand je veux. Ce n'est pas le problème. Accepte sans rechigner et ton frère sera enfin heureux.

\- Peut-être.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Mikasa aida au débarrassage de la table. Eren ne sortit pas de l'après-midi de la chambre. Mikasa partit sans pouvoir lui dire une dernière fois au-revoir. Elle lui laissa tout de même un message. Elle partait le lendemain pour l'université.

Une fois l'appartement remit en ordre, il se dirigea vers le sanctuaire de son amant. Ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre. En s'approchant un peu plus, il put constater qu'il avait fini par s'endormir, des sillons de larmes barraient son visage. Il monta sur le lit et remonta tel un serpent le long du corps de son amant sans pour autant faire peser son poids sur lui. Il était si mignon quand il dormait. Il pensa à toutes les bonnes choses qu'il pouvait lui faire en ce moment même. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il finit par baiser la nuque d'Eren, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille.

\- Ma belle au bois dormant compte dormir encore longtemps ?

Un mouvement lui indiqua qu'Eren n'était pas enclin à se réveiller maintenant. Il sourit et retourna près de l'oreille de son amant.

\- Vu que tu veux faire ta nuit, cela ne te dérange pas si je te mets nu sous la couette. Je n'aime pas avoir des vêtements entre nous.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et Eren se tendit soudainement les yeux grands ouverts. Levi bascula sur le côté se retenant de rire franchement devant la réaction d'Eren. Ce dernier se redressa et mit ses mains en croix sur sa poitrine telle une fille essayant de protéger sa vertu. Il fusilla du regard l'écrivain.

-« Je n'ai pas envie. »

-Dommage, on aurait pu faire tellement de bonnes choses.

\- « Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole. »

\- Non, je pense aussi au fait que ta sœur est partie. Elle t'a laissé un mot, mais au vu de ton caractère mal luné, je vais peut-être la mettre directement à la poubelle.

\- « Non ! »

Eren sauta sur l'écrivain et tenta de lui prendre la lettre des mains. Malheureusement malgré sa petite taille, Livai était plus fort que lui et il se retrouva rapidement sous l'écrivain une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier ne montrait rien de sa joie devant sa victoire sur son amant, mais ce dernier ce douté bien qu'il devait jubiler intérieurement.

-Si tu veux le courrier, tu devras m'embrasser.

Eren écarquilla des yeux devant le chantage ignoble que celui-ci faisait. Mais il voulait tellement lire le courrier laissé par sa sœur. Il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine et tendit ses lèvres qu'il déposa rapidement sur celle de l'écrivain.

-Et t'appelles ça un baiser. Je n'ai rien senti. Il faut vraiment que je te remontre comment on embrasse.

-« Non, non, non, je sais comment on fait. »

Eren recommença l'opération et cette fois appuya plus sur les lèvres de son amant. Mais comme tant redouté, il se laissa enivrer par cet échange et ses mains se posèrent dans les cheveux de l'écrivain, ses doigts agrippant les mèches. Sa langue lécha les lèvres de l'écrivain qui les ouvrit légèrement lui permettant d'avoir l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier. Eren explora avidement cette bouche qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses mains descendirent sous la chemise de l'écrivain. Ce dernier sourit devant l'audace de son amant.

-Je veux bien Eren, maintenant. Mais j'avais juste demandé un baiser.

Ce dernier ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et recula le plus loin possible. Il était complètement essoufflé par leur échange.

« Merde, j'ai perdu les pédales à cause de lui. J'vais finir par me faire avoir à force de tomber dans ses pièges. Faut que je me calme et que je garde la tête froide. »

Eren tendit la main vers Livai. Ce dernier comprit sa demande et lui donna la précieuse lettre. Il se leva et alla dans le salon, laissant un peu d'intimité à l'étudiant. Eren ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Eren,

Je suis désolée si tu trouves mes réactions brusques quand il s'agit de toi. Mais tu es le seul frère et le seul membre de ma famille qui vaut le coup que je protège. Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un faible. Pour moi, tu es et tu resteras le plus fort.

Mais voilà, j'ai toujours eu peur que l'on te blesse, que l'on te fasse souffrir inutilement.

Livai m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dernièrement pour toi. La fois quand je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et que tu m'as dit que tout allait bien. Tu m'as menti, car tu ne voulais pas que j'abandonne mon avenir et pour ne pas que je m'inquiète. Mais voilà, moi, je m'inquiète encore plus quand je sais que tu me mens.

S'il te plaît ne me mens plus jamais. Je préfère connaître la vérité et être rassurée, car tu relèves la tête, que de ne pas savoir la vérité et de m'imaginer le pire.

Livai m'a parlé de votre rencontre et de tout le chemin que vous avez parcouru ensemble. Même si j'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée pour le moment, j'ai compris que ce type avait quand même un bon fond. Certes, il ne m'inspire pas tellement confiance pour le moment. Il me faudra du temps pour l'accepter. Mais dans ces paroles, je n'ai pas senti de traîtrise, de manipulation. Il donne l'impression de te chérir. Par ce fait, je ne peux pas vraiment m'opposer à ce que tu t'installes chez lui définitivement. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de toujours me donner des nouvelles.

Je veux aussi qu'on continue à se voir pendant les vacances communes.

Demain, je repars pour la fac. Je te dis à bientôt

Mikasa. »

Eren se retenait de pleurer devant la lettre de sa sœur. Finalement, elle avait accepté son choix. Il serra la lettre contre son cœur avant de la laisser sur le lit et de sortir rapidement de la chambre. Il trouva Livai près du sofa en train de terminer de ranger le désordre. Ce dernier avait levé la tête en entendant le raffut de la porte qui claque. Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le gamin avait couru vers lui et lui avait sauté directement dans les bras, ses jambes enserrant la taille de son amant. Heureusement que Livai avait de bons réflexes pour le retenir.

Eren lui sourit et captura avidement ses lèvres, ses mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Livai le maintint dans sa position tout en se déplaçant vers le sofa où il fit basculer le plus jeune sans pour autant rompre leur échange.

Les mains d'Eren quittèrent les cheveux de l'écrivain pour s'attaquer à sa chemise. Ce dernier se laissa faire tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la chambre pour cet appétit si soudain. Il s'attaqua au tee-shirt du plus jeune, rompant pour quelques instants leur baiser. Il en profita pour sonder le regard vert émeraude de son amant. Il brillait comme jamais. Il lui sourit en retour et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Les mains de l'écrivain descendirent rapidement le long de leur torse pour aller déboutonner leur pantalon et les mettre rapidement dans le plus simple appareil.

Malgré la faim sans nom d'Eren, Livai prit tout son temps pour faire l'amour à ce dernier, vérifiant à chaque étape la résolution de ce dernier.

Le soleil se couchait quand Eren sortit des limbes de l'amour. Il était allongé contre son amant sur le sofa, sa tête reposant sur son torse, écoutant distraitement le battement de son cœur. Sa main se baladait paresseusement autour de l'un des tétons.

Livai quant à lui avait les yeux fermés et sa main descendait et remontait le long du bras de son amant.

Chacun profita du silence après un moment de débauche totale.

-Maintenant que tu es rassasié de moi, je pourrais savoir pourquoi autant d'entrain ?

Eren releva la tête et regarda son amant. Il lui sourit.

-« Merci. »

\- Pourquoi gamin ?

-« Merci de m'avoir accepté et de me garder près de toi. »

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais te mettre à la porte ? Je ne suis pas ton connard de père petit. Demain, nous irons visiter des appartements pour avoir une pièce supplémentaire. Ensuite, nous irons emballer tes affaires. On les entreposera dans le bureau en attendant de déménager.

Livai se rendit compte, qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'Eren. Sans faire attention, lui qui n'aimait pas s'attacher à quoique ce soit, avait finalement cédé devant ce garçon téméraire. Pour lui, il était devenu inconcevable de vivre sans Eren. Il faisait partie de lui.

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour, plusieurs fois, l'écrivain ne se lassant pas des réactions de son amant.

Le lendemain comme promis, ils se rendirent dans une agence immobilière. Livai se chargea de donner les détails de ce qu'il recherchait : un appartement avec 2 chambres et un bureau, une grande terrasse, une salle de bains avec baignoire et douche italienne, ainsi qu'une place de parking privé. Il souhaita aussi que l'appartement soit proche du lycée pour Eren, afin que ce dernier n'ait pas trop de trajets à faire la semaine. On leur présenta quatre appartements. Eren était émerveillé devant chacun des appartements et il ne savait pas lequel choisir. Finalement, le coup de cœur s'arrêta sur un appartement situé au 4e et dernier étage. La terrasse était aussi grande que le salon. Il y avait une grande cuisine ouverte. De la terrasse, ils pouvaient voir le parc. Livai décida donc de prendre cet appartement-là devant le regard émerveillé du gamin.

Il était déjà tard quand ils arrivèrent chez Eren. La plupart des choses avaient déjà disparu, vidé par son père. Mikasa avait fait ses cartons, mais n'avait pas pu tout prendre. Eren demanda à Livai de pouvoir prendre les affaires de sa sœur afin qu'elle puisse les récupérer plus tard. Il ne fallut pas pour l'aîné plus pour céder. Eren commença à remplir des sacs de voyage avec son armoire. Livai arriva peu de temps après avec plusieurs cartons vides. Il vida les bibliothèques du plus jeune, regardant quel genre de lecture l'intéressé. Quand Eren prit les sacs pour les descendre dans le salon vide, Livai s'attaque à décrocher tous les dessins. Il les prit dans l'ordre et finit par arriver sur le dessin que le garçon avait caché. Le dessin représentait Eren en train de rêver faisant l'amour à Livai. Ce dernier sourit en perçant enfin ce mystère.

Au même moment Eren rentra de nouveau dans la chambre et s'arrêta net voyant quel dessin Livai avait dans ses mains.

« Je suis foutu. »


	10. chapitre 9 : recontre fatale

Chapitre 9 : rencontre fatale

« Je suis foutu. »

-Je crois que l'on doit avoir une très longue discussion, Eren. Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché la dernière fois que je suis venu ?

Le gamin hocha fébrilement la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et surtout, il n'aimait pas devoir justifier ses dessins. Il était tellement absorbé à essayer de trouver quoi dire à Livai, qu'il ne vit pas ce dernier arriver près de lui.

Livai passa derrière son amant et l'encercla de ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, les lèvres contre son cou.

-Alors ? Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait un dessin de nous deux faisant l'amour datant d'avant ton dépucelage ? Ne me dit pas que tu fantasmais déjà sur moi ?

« Non, non, non ce n'est pas ça ! »

Livai amena Eren jusqu'au lit, où il le fit basculer. L'adolescent se retrouva pris au piège sous le corps de Livai. Ce dernier fixa son amant, un sourire se dessinant au coin des lèvres. Une de ses mains descendit sur l'entrejambe d'Eren.

-Si j'en crois ton œuvre, tu t'imaginais au-dessus de moi, insérant ceci dans mon cul, alors que tu n'y connaissais rien ? Ou alors tu m'as caché beaucoup de choses.

Eren serra les dents et ferma les yeux quand Livai appuya sans retenue sur son sexe qui se tendait déjà dans son pantalon par ce simple geste. Il secoua la tête quand Livai lui posa de nouvelles questions. Il voulait lui expliquer, mais ce dernier par ces gestes l'en empêchait.

-Et si je te laissais faire comme tu l'as représenté ?

« Quoi ! T'es sérieux ? »

-Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Mais dis mois comment t'en ai arrivé à dessiner ce genre de scène.

« C'était un rêve rien de plus. »

-Quand as-tu rêvé de cela ?

« Euh…. »

Eren se mit à rougir et détourna son regard. Livai, aussitôt, accentua la pression sur l'entrejambe du garçon.

-Eren !

« Le soir où tu es revenu me chercher. »

Eren haletait sous les gestes de son amant. Soudain Eren se retrouva libre, mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Livai le tira sur lui tout en s'allongeant sur le dos.

-Vas-y, essaye de me dominer. Mais si jamais je trouve cela ennuyant, je te retournerai et te pénétrerais sans préparation.

Eren déglutit face à la menace de son amant. Il douta un instant d'être capable de ce qu'il lui demandait. Son amant le fixait, attendant qu'il se mette enfin à agir.

Livai souriait intérieurement devant la gêne du gamin. Sa première réaction à la vue du dessin avait été de lui montrer qui dominait entre eux, mais devant le regard d'Eren, il avait aussitôt changé d'idée et s'était décidé de le laisser faire.

-J'attends.

Il accentua l'embarras de son amant. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se mit à rougir encore plus. Il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

-Tu vois ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela. Tu n'as pas la carrure pour dominer.

Eren rouvrit les yeux, une lueur d'envie de meurtre brûlait à l'intérieur. Il n'acceptait pas voir l'écrivain oser lui dire qu'il n'était pas capable. Après l'avoir fixé durement, il se baissa et captura les lèvres de son amant sans ménagement. Il força le passage des lèvres afin d'aller à la rencontre de sa langue. Un ballet endiablé commençait. Au moment d'y mettre fin, Eren mordilla la lèvre inférieure, faisant gémir Livai. Les mains d'Eren s'activèrent autour de la chemise de Livai, ôtant les boutons un par un. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains tremblaient. Son amant ne l'aidait pas du tout le regardant avec ses yeux intenses, attendant sûrement le premier faux pas. Quand Eren eut enfin fini de déboutonner la chemise, il ouvrit les pans avec un sourire de victoire. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait lors de leur soirée où il avait pris les initiatives. Sauf que cette fois à la fin cela serait différent. Ses mains caressèrent telle une plume le torse de son amant, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Livai avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier au maximum les gestes d'Eren.

La langue du gamin finit par se balader à la place des mains. Il refaisait ni plus, ni moins les gestes que l'écrivain faisait en temps normal.

Rapidement, les vêtements firent leur chemin jusqu'au sol. La bouche d'Eren continua de descendre le long du torse de Livai. Ce dernier laissait échapper des gémissements de temps en temps. Sa respiration commençait à être saccadée. Pour le moment, il ne regrettait pas son choix, le gamin était vraiment doué. Ce dernier frôla plus ou moins volontairement le sexe de l'écrivain lorsque sa bouche descendit le long de l'aine.

Eren avait décidé de jouer un peu en torturant lentement son amant. Il évita à plusieurs reprises l'objet de sa convoitise, mais n'hésita pas à s'y frotter avec son propre sexe lorsqu'il remonta vers les lèvres de son amant. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser.

Voyant qu'Eren se retenait à aller plus loin, sans doute ne sachant comment faire sans lubrifiant, Livai prit l'une des mains de son amant, et captura dans sa bouche trois de ses doigts. Il se mit à les sucer avidement, faisant rougir et gémir Eren. Il les lâcha au bout de quelques minutes. Dans ses yeux brillaient toute la luxure.

Eren redescendit, non sans quitter du regard l'écrivain, vers l'entrejambe. Ce dernier se mit un peu plus à l'aise. L'étudiant saisit délicatement le sexe tendu au même moment qu'un premier doigt se posa sur l'intimité de son amant. Il massa quelques instants l'entrée avant de la faire entrer lentement. Tout en faisant ce geste, il donna un long coup de langue sur le trophée tendu tout en fixant son aîné. Ce dernier se cambra sous l'intensité des sensations. Douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient allègrement dans sa tête. Il soutint le regard émeraude au fond duquel il vit un sourire rempli de luxure.

Eren bougea lentement son doigt à l'intérieur de la cavité serrée et chaude. Quand il sentit les muscles se détendre un peu, il présenta un deuxième doigt.

L'intrusion pour Livai fut un peu plus douloureuse, malgré le fait qu'Eren s'occupait à lui prodiguer d'autres plaisirs ailleurs. Cependant, il essaya de ne rien montrer à son amant, de peur de l'effrayer et de le bloquer.

Quand le troisième doigt entra, il se raidit aussitôt. Eren s'arrêta et regarda son amant les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il fit un geste afin de retirer ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, mais ce dernier se redressa légèrement et attrapa le poignet du plus jeune.

-Ne t'arrête pas maintenant.

Eren fit non de la tête. Il venait de perdre toute envie, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amant.

-Écoutes Eren, quand c'est moi qui le fais, je ne m'arrête pas malgré l'inconfort que cela te procure au début.

« Oui »

-Alors continu. Ça ira mieux après.

« OK ».

Eren reprit où il s'était arrêté scrutant tout de même la moindre réaction de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit se détendre et à bouger de lui-même ses hanches. Eren retira ses doigts et se positionna correctement. Il déglutit au moment de le pénétrer.

La sensation qu'il ressentit était indescriptible. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert devant la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentit quand il fut entièrement entré. Il se demandait si Livai ressentait aussi les mêmes décharges dans son corps quand il le pénétrait.

Il bougea lentement le bassin, avant d'accélérer le rythme. Il lui suffit de quelques coups pour atteindre la prostate de l'écrivain. Ce dernier ne put retenir un cri. Ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter sans qu'il puisse garder le contrôle. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les deux amants ne viennent. Eren s'effondra sur son amant dont le torse était collant par la semence de ce dernier.

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle. Livai s'occupa de son jeune amant en le portant jusqu'à la salle de bains. Eren s'était blotti contre l'épaule de Livai, complètement épuisé. Ils prirent une douche rapidement et se séchèrent. Ils devaient terminer de descendre tous les cartons à la voiture.

Livai fut le premier à être complètement habillé. Il prit le carton près de la porte et le déposa dans le salon. Il fit demi-tour pour aller en chercher un autre et vérifier qu'Eren ne s'était pas rendormi. Une violente douleur lui frappa le bas du dos. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Il eut le temps de retourner sa tête avant de tomber et de perdre connaissance. Il aperçut un homme avec des lunettes, un couteau de cuisine ensanglanté à la main.

-Espèce de sale chien en rute. Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?

L'homme ne resta pas et partit aussitôt, après un dernier regard assassin sur Livai qui gisait inerte au sol.

Eren arriva quelques instants après avec un carton. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut son amant allongé dans une mare de sang. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son carton tomba au sol.

« LIVAIIIIII ! »


	11. chapitre 10 : la souffrance d'Eren

Chapitre 10 : la souffrance d'Eren

« LIVAIIIIII ! »

Eren se laissa tomber dans la mare de sang près de la tête de Livai. Ce dernier avait les yeux clos.

« Livai ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie réveilles toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! »

Les larmes coulaient le long du visage d'Eren. Sa main serrait celle du plus vieux. Son corps tremblait. Il essayait de réveiller Livai, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La peau de son amant était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Qui avait osé faire ça à son amant ? Que doit-il faire ?

Autant de questions qui défilaient dans la tête d'Eren, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher pour le moment une réponse. Il devait prévenir les secours. Prévenir oui, mais comment. La panique commença à le gagner. Sa sœur était loin de lui maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas appeler les secours à cause de son handicap. Ce foutu handicap qui lui brisait la vie. Il voulait hurlait à l'aide, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Qui l'entendrait ?

Il se releva péniblement après avoir posé une main sur la joue de l'écrivain.

« Tiens le coup Livai, je vais chercher des secours. Ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. »

Il se précipita hors de l'appartement et alla tambouriner sur la porte voisine. Il renouvela l'opération sur plusieurs porte jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elles s'ouvre. C'était une jeune femme. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant les mains ensanglantées. Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question, qu'il la tira hors de son appartement pour l'amener à son amant.

En arrivant sur les lieux, elle poussa un cri horrifié. Eren lui tendit son téléphone. Elle composa rapidement le numéro des secours. Malgré leur rapidité pour venir, Eren les trouva encore trop longs pour venir. La police arriva très peu de temps après l'ambulance afin de démarrer l'enquête. La voisine qui était restée avec Eren et qui le connaissait un peu, expliqua à la police que l'étudiant était muet et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Eren envoya un SMS à Armin pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Après un moment de questionnement, Eren fut finalement autorisé à se rendre à l'hôpital. La police lui annonça qu'il viendrait le chercher ultérieurement pour la suite de l'interrogatoire. Eren monta dans l'ambulance une fois que Livai fut installé. Il s'assit à côté du médecin.

Le temps qu'il soit interrogé par la police, les secours avaient mis un tuyau dans la bouche de Livai afin de l'assister dans la respiration. Un autre tuyau était relié à son bras d'où s'écoulait un liquide. Le médecin notait tout un tas de trucs sur un calepin et parlait rapidement avec ce qu'il semblait être pour Eren l'hôpital. Il ne comprit que quelques mots étant trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. Mais ce qu'il entendit le fit frémir d'effroi.

« Trop de sang perdus…. Bloc opératoire…. Culot de sang….Chirurgien…. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Eren à nouveau. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Vous en faites pas jeune homme, on va faire tout notre possible pour le sauver.

Quand ils arrivèrent, plusieurs personnes attendaient à l'entrée avec un brancard. Livai fut emmené d'abord dans une salle afin de faire un premier bilan complet. Eren fut pris en charge par un agent d'accueil, qui lui proposa en attendant les résultats, d'aller se laver les mains. Après avoir refusé plusieurs fois, il suivit avec plus ou moins de motivation l'agent. Quand il revint, Livai quittait la salle d'examen. Le chirurgien prévint Eren qu'il allait être opéré immédiatement.

Eren fut conduit à l'étage où se déroulait l'opération. On le fit patienter dans une salle d'attente. Il ne pleurait plus, mais commençait à se ronger les mains. Armin arriva au bout d'une heure et prit son meilleur ami dans les bras.

-C'est bon Eren, il est entre de bonnes-mains. Ne t'en fais pas, Livai est fort et il va s'en tirer.

Eren était incapable de s'exprimer pour le moment et les larmes jaillirent à nouveau, mais cette fois contre l'épaule de son ami de toujours. Au bout de quelques heures, Eren somnolait sur l'épaule d'Armin. Il fallut patienter plus de cinq heures avant de voir revenir le chirurgien.

Ce dernier expliqua le déroulement de l'opération et l'état dans lequel était Livai. En raison de la grande perte de sang, ils avaient dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Il était relié à différentes machines afin de l'aider à se nourrir et à respirer entre autres. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas le voir, car il était en salle post opératoire. Si tout allait bien, il serait possible de le visiter en soins intensifs d'ici 24h. Le chirurgien conseilla à Eren d'aller se reposer en attendant et promis qu'en cas de changement, il serait immédiatement prévenu.

Eren refusa catégoriquement de quitter l'hôpital. Armin dut négocier avec lui pendant plus de vingt minutes et réussit à obtenir qu'il vienne chez lui se changer et manger quelque chose. Le blondinet était attristé par la façon dont réagissait Eren. Il n'avait pas encore pu voir avec lui ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne réussit à le retenir chez lui que trois heures. Il ramena Eren à l'hôpital. Ce dernier patienta dans la salle d'attente où il avait attendu le temps de l'intervention.

Vers la fin de journée, son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

Hanji : Où êtes-vous ? Livai devez me rendre ce soir son nouveau chapitre !

Eren regarda un moment le message. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que devait-il dire à l'éditrice ? Il inspira profondément, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de tomber.

Eren : On est à l'hôpital. Livai a été agressé

La réponse d'Hanji ne tarda pas à arriver.

Hanji : J'arrive ! Quel service ?

Eren : Je ne sais pas. Où on opère les gens.

Hanji : Ne bouge pas.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure avant que la tornade Hanji arrive à l'hôpital. Elle ne vint pas seule. Erwin, l'ami d'enfance de Livai était là aussi. Les deux adultes prirent dans leur bras Eren qui une nouvelle fois laissa couler ses larmes, n'arrivant plus à les retenir.

Eren raconta grâce à la tablette qu'Erwin avait pris tout ce qu'il se rappelait, moins certains détails privés, et ce que pensait la police.

Erwin proposa de rester près de l'étudiant et de l'accompagner dans toutes les démarches éventuelles. Il en profita pour le rassurer, affirmant que Livai était un dur à cuire et qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela.

Eren finit par s'endormir contre le grand blond. Hanji entre-temps était reparti à la maison d'édition afin de prendre toutes les dispositions pour ne pas pénaliser son écrivain

Eren ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant d'être réveillé par Erwin. Il avait fini par se retrouver la tête sur les cuisses de ce dernier. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de Livai, de sang et de mort, qu'il avait fini par s'agiter et menaçait de tomber au sol à tout moment. Erwin le maintint et le secoua légèrement afin de le réveiller. Au début Eren ne réalisa pas où il se trouvait, puis les évènements de ses dernières heures le frappèrent au visage et il se redressa aussitôt, le regard paniqué.

\- Calme-toi Eren. Tu t'es juste endormi et sûrement fait un cauchemar.

« Livai, où est Livai ? »

-Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles. Repose-toi encore un peu.

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Eren se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Erwin tenta de le raisonner, mais sans grand succès. Il déambula ainsi pendant plusieurs heures dans la salle d'attente. Même les infirmières n'arrivèrent pas à le calmer.

Il était plus de 23h quand enfin le médecin arriva et leur annonça que Livai allait être transporté dans une chambre seul et qu'il était en phase de réveil. Ils leur étaient autorisés à lui rendre visite. Le soulagement fut tel pour Eren qu'au moment de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son amant, le noir se fit total autour de lui.

-Eren !

Erwin eut juste le temps de le rattraper au vol et lui a évité une mauvaise chute. Le médecin s'approcha du jeune inconscient et après un rapide diagnostic, préféra l'hospitaliser et de le garder quelques jours sous surveillance. Erwin réussit non sans mal à convaincre le médecin de mettre Eren et Livai dans la même chambre afin de ne pas perturber plus l'étudiant. Un deuxième lit fut donc installé près de celui de l'écrivain. Après avoir vérifié que les deux garçons étaient bien installés, Erwin partit en promettant à Livai de revenir dès l'ouverture aux visites le matin.

Eren avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus des nuages. Son esprit semblait en paix. Du fin fond de son brouillard, il percevait faiblement des voix. Il ne les reconnut pas sur le coup. Il se sentait si bien, loin des soucis qu'il se laissa happer à nouveau par le sommeil.

-Tu ne sais pas du tout qui a pu te poignarder comme ceci ?

\- Je me rappelle vaguement d'un visage,, mais je ne le connaissais absolument pas.

\- J'espère voir la police mettre la main sur ce criminelle.

\- Moi aussi. Raison de plus qu'Eren vive avec moi. C'est trop dangereux pour lui. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas très en forme. Il dort de l'autre côté du rideau pour tout te dire. Il a fait un malaise hier soir. Il n'a rien mangé depuis l'agression. Il était en complet état de choc. Le médecin lui a mis une perfusion de calmant pour qu'il dorme un peu. Le pauvre gosse, il fait vraiment pitié. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le dit pas, je pense qu'il souffre d'un sacré traumatisme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de lui dès que je pourrais sortir.

\- Et qui s'occupera de toi ?

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

Erwin resta encore un moment avec son ami d'enfance et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Peu après son départ, la police vint pour interroger Livai, afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les circonstances. Il leur fit une description d'après ses souvenirs de son agresseur. Ils voulurent interroger ensuite Eren, mais Livai intervint et leur demanda de laisser le gamin tranquille, qu'il avait besoin de se remettre pour le moment.

Quand plus tard, l'infirmière vint pour les soins, il demanda que le rideau qui le séparait de son amant soit tiré. Il voulait pouvoir le voir à défaut de le sentir contre lui. Eren paraissait si paisible. L'infirmière lui expliqua que vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel il était suite à l'agression de l'écrivain, le médecin l'avait placé sous sédatif pour le moment. Cela peinait Livai, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Dans un sens, il fut heureux que cela fût lui et non le gosse la victime. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter que l'on touche et qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Malheureusement pour Livai, le calme n'était que de courte durée. Peu avant la fin des visites, l'éditrice débarqua tel un raz-de-marée.

-Livai ! Erwin m'a dit que tu étais enfin réveillé ! Comment tu vas ? Quand vas-tu sortir d'ici ? Vas-tu pouvoir reprendre rapidement tes rédactions ?

\- La ferme binoclarde. On est dans un hôpital ici, pas à la foire aux poissons.

\- Tu nous as fait une frayeur monumentale. Le pauvre Eren, dans l'état où il était. Il nous a vraiment faits peur.

\- Je le sais et il est juste derrière toi en train de se reposer.

Hanji continua pendant un long moment de harceler de questions l'écrivain. Elle fut mise à la porte par les aide-soignantes qui venaient apporter les plateaux repas.

Livai put enfin profiter du calme revenu avec la fin des visites. Il commença à manger ce qui ressemblait à un semblant de dîner quand le lit à côté de lui commença à s'agiter. Il voulut se lever pour aller voir ce qu'avait Eren, mais la douleur fut tellement violente qu'il ne put bouger. Il finit par appuyer sur le bouton pour faire venir l'infirmière.

Quand elle arriva, Eren gigotait dans tous les sens menaçant de tomber et de s'arracher la perfusion. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir le calmer.

Eren courrait vers Livai, mais il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Il tendait les mains vers lui, mais il ne se retournait pas et s'éloignait toujours un peu plus. Soudain tout devint rouge autour de lui.

-Monsieur Jaeger, réveillez-vous. Monsieur Jaeger !

Eren ouvra les yeux lentement. Cela n'était donc qu'un rêve ? Mais où était-il ?

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa d'un bond, le regard terrifié. L'infirmière le maintenant pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

-Eren ! Je suis là. Calme-toi maintenant.

Eren tourna la tête en direction de la voix qu'il entendit et qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Livai se tenait près de lui, mais encore trop loin à son goût. Il voulut se lever pour réduire cette séparation mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha le temps qu'elle aille chercher de quoi lui permettre de se balader avec la perfusion.

Le temps que l'infirmière ne revienne, Eren et Livai se fixèrent du regard. Eren n'osait s'exprimer et Livai ne voulait pas casser ce moment de calme.

Quand enfin Eren pu se lever, l'infirmière lui rapprocha un fauteuil contre le lit de Livai. Il faillit se jeter sur son amant, mais ce dernier le retint ne voulant pas rouvrir sa blessure. La peine et la détresse firent aussitôt son apparition sur le visage de l'étudiant.

-Fais pas cette tête-de-mort. Je suis encore là Eren.

« Oui, mais c'est de ma faute si tu te retrouves dans cet état-là maintenant. »

-Dis pas de connerie. Je préfère que cela soit moi que toi.

L'infirmière ramena peu de temps après un plateau pour Eren, mais ce dernier refusa de manger. Livai dut le menacer de l'attacher au lit et de lui faire manger de force le plateau s'il ne manger pas immédiatement. Eren finit par abdiquer et grignota un peu. Quand les plateaux furent repartis, Livai ressentit une grande fatigue. Remarquant cela, Eren se leva pour regagner son propre lit, mais l'écrivain lui prit la main et le tira vers lui. Il se poussa un peu et le força à monter dans le même lit. Il refusait voir le gamin être une nuit de plus loin de lui. Surtout si c'était pour faire des cauchemars. Il préférait l'avoir contre lui afin de pouvoir, le rassurer et le réconforter.

Eren ne se fit pas trop prier et tout en faisant attention qu'il ne fasse pas mal à son amant se blottit contre lui. Un sommeil réparateur les emporta tous les deux.

Eren put enfin quitter l'hôpital le lendemain, mais ce dernier refusa de s'éloigner de Livai, se sentant responsable malgré que l'écrivain lui disait le contraire, de ce qu'il s'était passé. L'aîné finit par appeler Erwin afin qu'il prenne son amant en charge le temps qu'il puisse enfin sortir d'ici.

L'enquête sur l'agression avança rapidement et l'agresseur fut identifié et arrêté. Bien évidemment Livai s'arrangea pour qu'Eren ne connaisse pas le nom de son agresseur. Il avait été confirmé rapidement qu'il s'agissait du père d'Eren. Ce dernier pour sa défense avait prétexté qu'il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur. Le procès qui s'annonçait, allait être difficile pour le couple. Mais il attendrait qu'Eren aille mieux pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, concernant son crétin de père.

Une semaine plus tard Livai pu enfin quitter ce stupide hôpital. Erwin accompagné d'Eren était venu le chercher. Il déposa les deux amants à leur appartement. Avant de partir Erwin prévint Livai de faire attention au gamin, car durant sa semaine avec lui, il avait fait de nombreux cauchemars et ne mangeait presque pas. Livai le rassura et lui promit de se charger personnellement du cas d'Eren.

Les deux garçons purent goûter au bien être d'être à nouveau chez soi. C'était sans compter que l'écrivain décida de commencer avant tout par nettoyer chaque pièce, les trouvant trop sales à son goût.


	12. Chapitre 11 : conflits

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_SoyokazeHaru : désolée, je n'ai pas réussi pour le moment à me remettre sur le chapitre 10 pour mieux le développer. Mais je ne désespère pas et dès que je le ferais je te préviendrais. Sinon oui je compte faire un chapitre spécial Grisha d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres. Pour le moment je vais me consacrer sur l'après agression._

_Koneko-chan : il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour le retour à la normale. Pour le moment, ils doivent se reconstruire._

_Miss Kannazuki : Tu le seras en temps et heure, ne t'en fais pas. Tu croyais pas que Livai allait mourir. Je suis pas suicidaire non plus. ^^_

_Elaelle : quel loi ? Désolée, mais c'est une simple fiction. C'est un peu comme dans les film américain ou même dans de nombreux mangas. Ici ma fiction ne se passe pas dans un pays déterminé, vu que je me sers des noms de ville du manga original._

_ : je ne suis pas si sadique que cela avec Mikasa ^^_

_Akimichi : eh ben dis donc tu l'as dévoré la fiction._

_Hinanyouki : Livai devenir gros nounours calinou ! Beurk ^^. Autant que je me coupe mes deux mains lol._

_Akito Baskerville : moi aussi j'en ai une sainte horreur. Alors oui il y aura le procès de Grisha en détail. Il fera l'objet d'un ou deux chapitres._

_San Jaeger : Mais non reprends tes esprits, voilà la suite. Promis nos tourtereaux ne vont pas en pâtir plus ._

_Low'chan : je trouve que je publie moins vite qu'avant. Je dois vieillir ou c'est la chaleur sûrement ^^. Ah ça je voudrais pas être en face d'Eren quand il l'apprendra._

_Ringo : Tu l'as trouvé long ? Par rapport à ce que je produis en temps normal, les chapitres sont courts. Ils ne dépassent pas les 4 pages._

_Florica : cela n'est pas évident de retranscrire les pensées d'Eren sans que l'on prenne cela pour un dialogue ouvert._

_**Note de l'auteure : bon voici la suite avec presque un mois de retard. Je suis désolée, mais entre les nouvelles idées et toutes mes fictions en cours, je ne peux plus publier aussi souvent et finalement une fiction est publiée maintenant une fois par mois.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes p'tits fanous**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : conflits**

Quand ils eurent enfin fini le ménage, Eren n'en pouvait plus. Il était au bord de l'épuisement. Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne ayant frôlé la mort pouvait avoir autant d'énergie. Il décida que définitivement que l'écrivain n'était pas humain.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche. Il ne rêvait qu'à une chose, pouvoir enfin dormir.  
Livai profita que l'étudiant alla se laver pour préparer le dîner. Suivant les recommandations d'Erwin, il prépara un plat qui ferait à coup plaisir au gamin, surtout si c'était pour finir par lui enfoncer la cuillère dans le bec.  
Quand Eren daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bains, il ne passa même pas par le stade cuisine et se dirigea dans la chambre où il s'affala comme une feuille-morte sur le canapé. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes par Livai qui s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Tu comptes bouger ton cul pour manger ? Le repas au lit, c'est que pour les mourants et aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne l'étais pas.

Eren se redressant pour faire face à son amant.  
« -J'ai pas faim. »  
-Mais ça, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu te bouges et tu te pointes rapidement à la cuisine pour manger, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de te traîner par la peau du cul.  
« - J'ai le droit de ne pas avoir faim. »  
-Et moi, j'ai le droit de t'en coller une si tu ne viens pas manger tout de suite.

Livai se fit encore plus menaçant et Eren n'eut pas le choix que d'obtempérer. Erwin l'avait prévenu et il se dit qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient mais ferme.

Ils s'installèrent à table avec une ambiance électrique. Livai préféra ignorer les caprices et la tête de cochon du gamin du moment qu'il mangeait. Il ne voulait pas être responsable à ce que son amant ne soit plus qu'un sac d'os. Sans compter que franchement ce n'était pas agréable à serrer contre soit.

Eren mangea à contre coeur. Tous les évènements des derniers jours ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se reprocher l'agression de Livai. Cela s'était quand même passé chez lui, enfin chez son ancien lui. Qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans son ancien sanctuaire. Un lieu où il était censé être à l'abri. Pourquoi cela devait arriver à ceux qu'il aimait ?

La nourriture qu'il avala semblait avoir un goût de carton. Tout était fade. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se leva et déposa son assiette avant de s'installer sur le canapé. L'écrivain le rejoignit rapidement avec son ordinateur portable afin de pouvoir travailler sur ses écrits, avant qu'Hanji ne vienne le harceler.

Eren passa un quart d'heure à zapper. À côté de lui l'écrivain prenait son mal en patience, mais finit par craquer. Il posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et arracha des mains la télécommande.

\- Si c'est pour ne rien regarder, alors pas la peine de t'exciter dessus. T'as fait cinq fois le tour des chaînes. Y aura rien de nouveau.

Eren ne lui répondit pas et l'ignora même en beauté. Livai jeta un œil sur l'heure.

\- Demain, tu as école. Vas te coucher, tu as besoin de repos encore.  
-" Tu n'es pas ma mère"  
\- Non, je suis pire que ça et si tu ne vas pas te coucher, je me charge de t'envoyer au lit et pas de la manière la plus douce.

Eren fixa son amant pendant quelques instants avant de finalement se lever et aller se coucher. Il s'allongea tout en ruminant, mais fut happé par Morphée en quelques minutes.

L'écrivain profita de ce calme revenu, pour écrire un peu avant de finalement éteindre son ordinateur, se lever et rejoindre Eren. Sa blessure même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, le faisait souffrir.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il s'était enfin endormi après avoir bataillé pour trouver une place à peu près confortable, qu'il fut réveillé par les coups donnés par Eren. Il souffla sous le réveil de la douleur, mais fit fi de cela et se retourna afin de bloquer le gamin rapidement. Il se redressa et passa une jambe de l'autre côté du corps d'Eren. Il lui maintint les poignets.

\- Eren, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Eren.

Livai approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant et murmura son nom et des paroles apaisantes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes d'essais avant de sentir enfin le gamin se calmer. Quand il redressa la tête pour rencontrer son regard, il aperçut des larmes couler le long de ses yeux. Il baisa chaque paupière, lécha les sillons laissés par les larmes.

\- Chut, respire calmement et ne pense à rien. Je suis là. Il ne pourra plus rien nous arriver. Tu m'entends.

Eren hocha la tête. Livai le libéra avant de se rallonger afin de soulager un peu sa douleur. Il se retourna vers l'étudiant et le prit dans ses bras. Ses mains dessinèrent des arcs de cercle dans le dos. La respiration du plus jeune redevint calme et l'écrivain le sentit repartir dans les bras de Morphée.

Eren refusa de retourner en cours. Depuis l'agression, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme. Il ne voyait plus ses amis, refusait de répondre au SMS de Mikasa, qui avait fini par appeler l'écrivain pour savoir ce qui se passait. Livai profita de s'être rendu à la maison d'édition pour contacter la soeur d'Eren. Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ et surtout, il lui annonça que l'agresseur n'était autre que leur père.

Mikasa ne sut quoi répondre face à cette nouvelle terrifiante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur père avait fait une chose horrible.

Livai lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Eren pour le moment. Il n'était pas en état d'assimiler ce genre de nouvelle.

Mikasa proposa de revenir pour s'occuper de son frère, mais l'écrivain lui rappela qu'elle avait des études et qu'elle ne devait pas ruiner son avenir pour son frère et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour faire le maximum pour qu'Eren remonte la pente. Après quelques réticences, elle finit par obtempérer.

Cela faisait maintenant 15 jours que Livai était revenu à la maison et l'ambiance n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Malgré le fait qu'il obligea le gamin à manger, il le voyait maigrir à vue d'œil. Déjà qu'il n'était pas épais. Même Hanji et Erwin qui passaient régulièrement voyaient le changement radical.

Erwin proposa le nom d'un psychiatre qui pourrait les aider. Livai accepta à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu aider le gamin sans l'aide de personne.

Ce fut qu'ainsi que deux jours plus tard Livai traîna de force Eren dehors pour se rendre chez le spécialiste. L'écrivain fut le premier à passer. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, n'étant pas un bavard d'origine. Il lui relata tous les évènements. Quand elle voulut en savoir plus sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec l'étudiant, il l'envoya chier.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Eren, Livai attendit dans la salle d'attente.

Eren s'était assis devant la psy. Cette dernière prit un cahier neuf et y inscrivit le nom du gamin avant de lui tendre avec un crayon.

\- Bonjour Eren, je suis Rico. Voici pour toi un cahier qui te servira pour que l'on puisse communiquer.

Eren prit le cahier et écrit dessus avant de le tendre au psy.

"Va te faire foutre".

\- Au moins, c'est clair. Je n'en attendais pas plus de toi, d'après tout ce que j'ai appris sur toi.

Eren s'apprêta à partir du bureau, quand Rico l'interpella.

\- Fuir tes problèmes, ne t'aidera pas à les résoudre. Tu vas continuer à t'enfoncer toujours plus profondément. Tu vas continuer ainsi à blesser ceux que tu aimes, ta sœur, ton petit ami, tes amis. Est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que celui qui a agressé ton ami dans ces cas-là.

Eren fusilla du regard la psy, prit le cahier et écrivit dedans.

"Tu crois tout connaître, mais tu ne connais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir, comment je vis ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu te trompes."  
\- Si je me trompe, alors dis-moi. Parle moi de comment tu te sens, de comment tu vis ces évènements ? Explique-moi pourquoi tu te laisses mourir à petit feu devant les yeux de ceux qui te sont chers ?

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Eren.

Dans la salle d'attente, Livai commençait à trouver le temps long. Soudain, il entendit le fracas de quelque chose que l'on jette à travers une pièce. Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'apprêta à aller voir ce qui se passer, quand la secrétaire l'interpella.

\- N'y allez pas, Monsieur. Cela arrive fréquemment avec le docteur Rico. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne lui arrivera rien là-bas.

Livai serra des dents et finit par se rasseoir, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la secrétaire.

La séance d'Eren dure une heure en tout. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit sortir son amant complètement épuisé, comme s'il avait fait le combat de sa vie. Il avait l'air plus pâle qu'avant. Le docteur Rico donna à Livai une ordonnance, ainsi que des recommandations à suivre jusqu'à son prochain rendez-vous avec Eren dans 15 jours.

Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture fut long pour l'étudiant. Il était complètement vidé, épuisé de cet échange avec la psy. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir, dormir et encore dormir.

Ils ne se dirent rien durant le trajet. Arrivés à l'appartement, Livai conduisit directement Eren au lit. Ce dernier n'avait même pas atteint l'oreiller qu'il était happé dans les limbes du sommeil. Il laissa Eren dormir jusqu'à l'heure du souper où il lui apporta le dîner.

Eren mangea sans trop d'appétit et prit ses médicaments. Cette nuit là, Eren ne fit pas de cauchemar.


	13. chapitre 12

_**Note de l'auteure : la fiction comportera 20 chapitre. Une première pour moi qui ne dépasse pas les 15 chapitres. Ceci est un exploit à graver dans les annales. Non je rigole les révoltés fera elle 22 chapitres ^^.**_

_**Désolée je rentre d'une journée de cosplay et j'ai la flegme de répondre au reviews, mais je les ai toutes lu, même celles où on me dis pour la énième fois que ma fiction ressemble à Junjou Romantica (oui c'est une similitude prise sans faire exprès ^^). Voila sans plus tarder votre lecture.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes p'tits fanous**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : je ne te laisserai pas te détruire**

Livai se remit rapidement de sa blessure et pu reprendre la rédaction de son roman au grand soulagement de son éditrice. Mais il devait quand même se ménager encore quelque temps.

Toutes les affaires d'Eren furent enfin ramenées grâce à l'aide d'Erwin et entreposées dans le bureau de Livai en attendant le jour du déménagement qui avait été repoussé.

Livai avait, avec l'autorisation de la psy, poussé Eren à retourner à l'école. Il se chargeait de le déposait le matin et le récupérait après ses cours. Depuis la première séance, Eren parlait toujours très peu et toutes les avances de Livai avaient échoué.

Ce matin encore, Livai déposa devant le portail Eren. Armin l'attendait comme tous les jours. Le blondinet salua l'écrivain de la main et partit en direction des premiers cours avec Eren. Ce dernier passa la matinée à regarder par la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disaient les profs. Il était presque midi quand l'un des surveillants arriva dans la classe afin de conduire Eren chez le directeur.

En entrant dans le bureau, il reconnut le directeur Pixis, ainsi que son éducatrice. Il y avait une deuxième femme, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il leur dit bonjour et prit place sur la chaise qu'on lui montra.

\- Eren, je pense que tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es dans mon bureau.  
-"_**Oui**_".  
\- La vie est des fois très injuste avec les personnes qui ont un cœur en or comme toi. Je sais que cela n'est pas facile pour toi tous les jours à l'école et que tu fais le maximum pour pouvoir rester. Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas le plus évident. Mais je sais que tu es un garçon courageux et que tu sauras surmonter cette épreuve. Il y a quelques semaines, la personne avec qui tu étais, c'est faite agresser chez toi, c'est bien cela ?  
\- "_**Oui. Mais vous voulez en venir où ?**_"  
\- L'agresseur a été identifié et retrouvé. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas agréable à apprendre. Il ne s'agit d'autre que ton père. Ton ami l'a identifié, la semaine dernière. Madame …

Eren s'était levé d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il regardait tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- "_**Non, vous mentez. Mon père ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Il doit y avoir une erreur.**_"  
\- Je comprends ton désarroi. Mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Eren ne laissa pas les adultes lui expliquer plus. Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit du lycée, laissant derrière lui ses affaires. Ses amis, qui étaient sortis pour manger, le virent passer devant eux. Il ne s'arrêta même pas quand Armin l'appela. Le blondinet, entre-aperçu son visage baigné de larmes.

Armin saisit aussitôt son téléphone et appela l'écrivain. Ce dernier décrocha dès la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés être en cours ?  
\- Bonjour Livai. Non, on est en pause. Mais Eren a été appelé au bureau du proviseur il y a quelques minutes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que le gamin a encore foutu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas bougé de sa place en cours. Ah attendez y a notre éducatrice du centre qui est là aussi. Je vais lui demander.

Armin fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et couru vers l'éducatrice. Cette dernière lui expliqua qu'Eren avait appris qui était l'auteur de l'agression de l'écrivain et qu'il s'était enfuit aussitôt. Elle lui dit aussi qu'il devait revenir, car une assistante sociale était venue pour lui afin de faire un dossier d'admission pour un foyer d'accueil jusqu'à sa majorité.

Livai n'entendait que des brides de la conversation. Il dut attendre que le blondinet reprenne le téléphone.

\- C'est grave Livai.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Eren sait que son père est ton agresseur et ils veulent le placer en centre d'accueil jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Il faut faire quelque chose.  
\- Écoute, retourne en cours. Je m'occupe de retrouver Eren et ensuite, je verrais pour cette connerie de centre. Il est hors de question qu'il aille ailleurs que chez moi.

Livai raccrocha au nez d'Armin.

L'écrivain prit rapidement sa veste, se chaussa et partit de l'appartement en n'oubliant pas de laisser une note pour le cas où il rentrerait avant qu'il ne le choppe.

Il se mit en route faisant le chemin jusqu'au lycée. Il ne le vit nul part. Il alla jusqu'à son ancien appartement, au parc. Personne. Eren était introuvable. Il eut alors l'idée d'aller voir dans leur futur appartement. Il était encore en travaux. Ils ne devaient emménager que dans une semaine.

Quand il arriva, il entra directement, la porte étant ouverte. Les ouvriers étaient en train de poser la tapisserie. Il fit le tour des pièces. Il finit par l'apercevoir sur la terrasse. il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Eren.

\- Eren, c'est moi, Livai.

\- Regarde-moi gamin.

Eren lui tournait le dos et ne faisait aucun geste pour montrer qu'il l'avait bien entendu. Livai le saisit alors par l'épaule pour le faire pivoter. Il fut saisi par la pâleur exceptionnelle de son visage et les sillons laissés par les larmes. L'écrivain posa la main sur la joue du plus jeune, essuyant du pouce les pleurs encore présents.

\- Eren, je voulais te le dire, mais pas avant que tu ailles mieux.  
\- "_**Pourquoi mon père a fait ça ?**_"  
\- On ne le saura qu'au moment du procès.  
\- "_**T'es sûr que c'était lui ?**_"  
\- J'ai dû l'identifier et oui, c'est bien lui. Il a d'ailleurs avoué aux inspecteurs. Je suis désolé pour toi Eren. Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison.

Contre toute attente, Eren s'accrocha à la veste de l'écrivain et posa sa tête sur son torse. Ses larmes jaillirent de plus belle. D'abord surpris, Livai passa ses bras autour de la tête du gamin, appuyant sur le haut de la tête afin de le coller plus à lui. Ce moment de complet abandon d'Eren contre Livai dura plus d'un quart d'heure, durant lequel, ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Dans un sens, lui-même se sentait plus léger, le poids de l'aveu en moins.

Livai soutint Eren jusqu'à la maison. Il avait remis pour plus tard le fait de régler le problème du foyer d'accueil et surtout Eren n'en n'avait pas parlé ce qui confirmait qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses.  
Eren se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de se détendre dans un bon bain. Il se sentait épuiser, vider, comme s'il avait mené un combat sans fin. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se regarda dans la glace. Mais en face, il ne voyait pas Eren Jaeger, un étudiant amoureux d'un écrivain pervers. Non, il voyait Eren Jaeger, le fils d'un meurtrier.

Allait-il finir par devenir comme son père ?  
Il secoua vivement la tête et frappa les poings contre la faïence. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il ne voulait pas blesser les gens comme son père l'avait fait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le rasoir de Livai. Sans plus se poser de question, il le saisit.

Livai avait envoyé un mail à l'éditrice avec son chapitre de rédiger et lui demandant de ne pas venir avant demain. Il ôta sa veste et alla changer les draps du lit. Voyant qu'Eren était toujours dans la salle de bains, il décida de le rejoindre au cas où, il se serait endormi. Arrivé devant la porte, il se retrouva avec les chaussettes de trempées. En baissant les yeux, il vit de l' eau qui sortait de sous la porte. La moutarde lui monta au nez. Le gamin allait entendre parler du pays. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Eren gisant sur le sol, du rouge se mêlant à l'eau. Il se jeta au pied du gamin, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il le sortit de la pièce faisant fit du désordre qu'il mettait dans l'appartement.

\- Putain de merde Eren, reste avec moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel.

Il avait emballé son amant dans un peignoir, mit des bandages serrés autour des poignets. Il porta le gamin jusqu'à la voiture et le conduisit directement aux urgences. Tout le long du trajet, il parla à Eren, essayant de le garder le maximum conscient. Il lui pinçait la jambe, le faisant grimacer. Il s'arrêta sur la place pour les ambulances au grand dam du personnel sur place, qui au momentils virent qu'il sortait le garçon, ont amené aussitôt un brancard.

L'écrivain raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avant que les infirmières ne le fassent patienter dans la salle d'attente des urgences.

Eren émergea au bout de quelques heures. La blancheur de l'endroit lui faisait mal aux yeux. État-ce le paradis ? Une voix familière à côté de lui le fit redescendre sur Terre. Il n'était finalement pas mort.

\- Enfin, tu te réveilles gamin. Me fous plus une trouille comme ça. Je t'interdis de te foutre en l'air. J'suis peut-être égoïste, mais t'as pas le droit de partir avant l'heure.

Livai serrait la main d'Eren, peur qu'en la lâchant, il ne parte à tout jamais. L'étudiant quant à lui avait encore du mal à émerger.

Un médecin arriva peu de temps après. Il lut les rapports d'examens médicaux et donna une ordonnance à Eren pour son anémie. Malgré la tentative qu'il avait fait pour mettre fin à ses jours, Livai eut l'autorisation de le ramener à la maison sous condition qu'il se rende tous les jours dans un centre pour adolescents en difficultés psychologique afin d'être suivi.

Livai ne lâcha pas d'une semelle son amant. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder en face. Ils s'installèrent en rentrant sur le canapé. Eren s'était mis dans un coin. Livai le rejoint et se mit en tailleur en face de lui. Il lui releva le menton afin de pouvoir ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi as tu fais cette connerie ? Tu n'es responsable de rien. Arrête de tout mettre sur tes épaules. Chaque personne qui fait des conneries doit les assumer. Ton père en a fait une et il devra l'assumer. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas payer pour lui. Il serait beaucoup trop content. S'il te plaît ne recommence plus jamais. Si t'espères qu'avec ce que tu as fait, je t'éjecte de ma vie, tu t'es planté. Je suis du genre tenace et je ne lâche pas quand je suis accro.

Eren voulut s'excuser, mais ses poignets le lancèrent et il grimaça. L'écrivain lui prit les bras, faisant attention à ne pas serrer au niveau des bandages. Il le tira légèrement vers lui afin que leur front se touche.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as fait une connerie alors assume. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que si ça ne va pas, tu viennes m'en parler. On est ensemble. Nouvelle leçon sur l'amour, la confiance au sein d'un couple. Alors au lieu de tout garder pour toi, parle-moi-en.

Sur ces mots, Livai se pencha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le baiser était doux et pour une fois depuis longtemps, Eren ne le repoussa pas. L'écrivain bascula légèrement pour remettre Eren dans sa position initiale et se positionna lui-même au-dessus de l'étudiant sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent. Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage du plus jeune. Livai quitta la bouche de son amant et il embrassa les paupières, goûtant par la même occasion, les perles d'eau salée. Ce soir-là, Levi fut d'une extrême douceur. Il garda pour lui-même son humour à faire grincer les dents. Il fit l'amour à Eren, comme s'il était en cristal et que le moindre choc pouvait le briser.


	14. Chapitre 13 : le procès

_**Note de l'auteure : Et voici la suite sans plus tardé. J'ai un peu la haine car j'avais écris les réponses aux reviews et que mon internet a planté et du coup j'ai tout perdu, même la mise en page.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes p'tits fanous**_

* * *

Chapitre 13 : le procès

Eren se remit peu à peu de sa tentative de suicide. Pour Livai, tout n'était pas fini. Il avait réussi à contacter l'éducatrice d'Eren afin de lui parler de cette fameuse mise en centre. Elle vint plusieurs fois voir l'étudiant et constatait que son humeur s'améliorait de jour en jour. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui restait un long chemin à parcourir. Mais il y avait du progrès.

Eren avait repris le goût de sourire. Il avait encore du mal à manger normalement, ayant rétréci son estomac. Mais Livai se chargeait de le faire manger des repas corrects. Ses amis venaient à l'appartement, en particulier Armin, qui lui rapportait les cours afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard lors de son retour. Personne ne parlait de ce qu'Eren avait fait et des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à en venir à cette extrémité. Chacun préférait lui parler des sujets qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger comme les potins du lycée. À plusieurs reprises, Livai dut mettre à la porte Jean, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer Eren.

Le déménagement se rapprochait à grand pas et Eren commença à faire les cartons, pendant que l'écrivain se bataillait avec Hanji concernant les prochains galas où sa présence était plus qu'obligatoire. Eren emballait tranquillement les ustensiles de cuisine qu'ils ne se servaient pas quand la tornade à lunette lui tomba dessus, le plaquant littéralement au sol.

\- Eren, mon petit Eren. Tu dois le convaincre de venir au gala de samedi prochain. Il y aura plein de sponsors et il y aura bien évidemment un bon buffet.

Eren secoua négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à leur querelle. Il avait assez de souci comme cela pour en rajouter d'autres.

\- Hanji lâche-le immédiatement ou je te vire à coup de pieds au cul. Il ne t'aidera en rien à me faire changer d'avis. On a un déménagement à faire et on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de batifolage.  
\- Non mais Livai, il faut que tu viennes. Allez Eren, accepte.  
-"Non, non, non, non, laissez-moi tranquille."  
\- Hanji si tu ne lâches pas le gamin immédiatement, je détruis le chapitre.  
\- Non, c'est bon. Tout, mais pas ça. J'arriverai à te faire venir, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Hanji se releva, saisit la clef comportant le manuscrit et partit sans demander son reste. Eren souffla une fois la porte refermée. Livai s'accouda au comptoir.

\- C'est une proposition que tu me fais ? Je préférerais faire ça dans un endroit moins froid et moins dure. Quoique tu m'as l'air assez dur toi-même. Ne me dis pas que la folle à lunettes te fait de l'effet ?  
-"Hein, mais non."

Eren remarqua enfin sa position plus que compromettante. Il était à moitié allongé sur le dos, jambes écartées. Aussitôt, il resserra ses jambes et se redressa. Son visage était rouge comme une pivoine.

Livai donna un coup de main le reste de la soirée pour emballer le maximum. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au moment où Eren tomba de fatigue. Il était trop nerveux pour dormir facilement et s'était servit du prétexte du déménagement pour occuper son esprit pour ne pas penser à la visite de l'assistante sociale pour lui annoncer le résultat de la requête de l'écrivain, afin qu'il n'aille pas en centre pour adolescent.

Il aimait trop vivre avec l'écrivain, malgré que ce dernier avait souvent un comportement bizarre. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui. Il avait su sans s'en rendre compte vraiment, prendre ses marques, faire de l'appartement de l'écrivain son chez-soi. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait annoncé que certaines personnes voulaient le mettre ailleurs en attendant sa majorité, il angoissait dès qu'il ne faisait plus rien pour occuper son esprit.  
Ce soir-là exténué, l'écrivain le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et le déshabilla. Le seul moment où il réagit, ce fut pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

Le lendemain matin Eren passa près de ¾ d'heure à faire les cents pas dans l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que Livai ne finisse par le plaquer sur le canapé et glissa une main dans son pantalon. L'effet dut immédiat et l'étudiant se tendit sous l'intrusion.

\- Continue à tourner en rond pour me rendre nerveux et je te garantis que la première chose que l'assistante sociale verra, ce n'est pas un étudiant modèle, mais un étudiant sentant la luxure.

Eren hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et déglutit avec peine. Livai se retira au même moment que l'on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Eren reconnut aussitôt la femme de la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et ne souriait toujours pas. Ses cheveux étaient tirés à quatre épingles, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère et vieillot.

Elle se présenta devant Eren qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé et lui tendit la main. Il lui serra, mais refusa de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle fit le tour avec Livai de l'appartement, remarquant aussitôt qu'il manquait une chambre pour l'adolescent.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on déménage. J'vous avais dit au téléphone que cela ne servait à rien que vous veniez ici.  
\- Monsieur Ackerman, je vous rappelle qu'il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que le jeune Eren est tous les besoins nécessaires couverts et qu'il ne manquera de rien.  
\- Moi, je veux bien, mais regardez autour de vous. Tout est dans des cartons. Dans l'appartement que nous prenons dès ce week-end, Eren aura sa propre chambre et tout l'espace pour étudier. Quant à ses besoins matériels, dois-je vous rappeler que je m'en occupe depuis plusieurs mois, sans que son père n'ait daigné lui sortir le moindre centime ?  
\- Non, non, c'est bon, je connais le dossier par cœur. Eren j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me répondre oralement, mais j'aimerais que tu me répondes par écrits et sans tenir compte de la présence de Monsieur Ackerman.  
-"Pourquoi ça change quelque chose ?"  
\- Il demande pourquoi.  
\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu répondes aux questions sous influence, tu comprends ?  
\- "Oui, j'suis pas encore con."  
\- Il accepte.

L'assistante sociale lui tendit une feuille où étaient griffonnées plusieurs questions. Il la prise et s'installa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec la feuille. L'assistante parcourue rapidement les réponses avant de la ranger dans son dossier. Elle parla encore un moment avec l'écrivain avant de finalement retourner à son bureau. Il faudrait aux garçons patienter encore deux semaines avant d'avoir enfin la réponse définitive du tribunal.

Le jour du déménagement arriva très vite. Comme convenu avec l'assistante sociale, une chambre neuve avait été achetée par Livai pour Eren. Bien évidemment le gamin ne comptait pas l'utiliser. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans les bras de l'écrivain et sa présence était plus que réconfortante. Livai passa la journée de déménagement à râler sur les déménageurs qui salissaient leur nouvel appartement et qui avaient en prime abîmé quelques coins de meubles.

Eren croisait les doigts pour ne pas à devoir refaire tout le ménage le jour même.

Quand le soir arriva, il ne restait plus que les cartons à déballer. Ils ouvrirent le strict minimum pour se faire à manger et surtout pouvoir dormir dans une literie propre.  
Eren goûta le premier à la nouvelle salle de bains. Il se délecta de l'espace qu'il y avait dans la douche. Il se promit d'essayer un soir la baignoire avec Livai.

Quand il sortit parait pour la nuit dans sa tenue de détente, l'écrivain avait déjà mis à la table. Ils mangèrent dans le silence total, chacun étant trop fatigué pour entamer une discussion. Ils ne traînèrent pas non plus et allèrent directement se coucher.

Le week-end passa rapidement avec le déballage des cartons et aucun des deux n'avait encore pu profiter pleinement de leur nouvelle habitation. Le lundi Eren retourna enfin en classe et reprit ses habitudes avec ses amis, même si pour le moment, il n'était pas encore fixé par le juge pour savoir si Livai allait devenir son tuteur ou pas.

Le soir, en rentrant de l'école, il put profiter un peu de sa soeur via skype, qui lui promit de venir aux prochaines vacances. Quand il quitta sa sœur, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où son amant préparait le dîner. Il s'accouda au piano, la tête reposant sur ses mains.

Livai finit par se retourner, se sentant plus qu'observer.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as ce sourire béat sur ton visage ?

Eren se redressa aussitôt.  
\- "Pour rien".  
\- Tu mens. Aller avoue !  
\- "Mais rien du tout".  
\- Va mettre la table alors.

Après le dîner, Eren s'éclipsa pour aller à la salle de bains où il fit couler un bon bain moussant. Quand l'eau fut à bonne température et a atteint le bon niveau, il coupa l'eau et alla voir Livai. Ce dernier était en train de terminer de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Eren arriva par-derrière et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, pour le tirer en arrière.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu vas me faire tomber.

Eren secoua la tête et continua son manège. Il traîna son amant ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bains. Une fois dans la pièce, il baisa le cou de son amant. C'était un sérieux avantage pour lui d'être plus grand que l'écrivain. Ses mains remontèrent le long de la chemise et il se mit à la déboutonner lentement.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne pouvais pas patienter quelques instants que je finisse.

L'étudiant secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à ce point en manque.

L'effet escompté par Livai réussit et Eren s'écarta vivement de son amant. Ce dernier refusait toujours d'être comparé à son amant comme un pervers et un accro au sexe.

Livai en profita pour se retourner et attrapa les poignets de son gamin.

\- T'as commencé, t'as allumé la mèche. Maintenant, tu finis le travail, gamin.

Le plus âgé captura les lèvres d'Eren tout en s'activant à lui faire quitter ses vêtements. Eren quant à lui déshabilla son amant aussi vite qu'il le put. Livai monta et s'installa le premier dans la baignoire. Quand Eren grimpa à son tour, il l'attira à lui afin de l'avoir entre ses jambes, le dos de l'étudiant contre son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent sur tout le corps du plus jeune, sa bouche léchant et suçant sa nuque. Eren tremblait de plaisir. Les hanches d'Eren bougeaient contre le torse de Livai provocant un doux et terrible frottement contre le sexe de l'écrivain.

Au bout de quelques minutes de stimuli, il fit basculer Eren vers l'avant, se redressa. Il se positionna devant l'entrée tant convoitée. Il y pénétra très lentement, toujours aussi vigilant au moindre signe de douleur de la part de son amant.

Comme à chaque fois que Livai fit l'amour à Eren, il prit le plus grand soin de son amant ensuite.

Les jours et les semaines défilèrent au rythme des écrits de Livai, mettant à chaque fois hors de lui l'étudiant, dès que le pervers utilisé son nom dans ses yaoi. Le plus âgé accompagnait toujours Eren dans ses réunions du mercredi.

Le temps passa si vite que le premier jour du procès de Grisha arriva trop vite au goût du gamin. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec son père depuis son arrestation. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le contacter. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tourner la page. La psy lui avait dit que cela était normal. Mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Le matin de l'ouverture du procès, il fut exempté d'école et accompagna Livai au tribunal. Il trouva, aussitôt dans le bâtiment, les lieux froids et austères. Il se tint derrière le banc de la défense. Il vit son père entrer, entouré par deux policiers. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête vers son fils.

Tout le monde se leva quand le juge entra. Un homme lit l'ensemble des chefs d'accusation. Le père d'Eren n'était pas accusé seulement d'agression, mais aussi d'abandon de mineur. Il vit passer durant l'audience, plusieurs personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, le proviseur, l'éducatrice du centre, même la bibliothécaire. Le premier jour fut donc concentré uniquement sur le délaissement du père pour ses enfants.

L'avocat de la défense chercha à atténuer les témoignages en prétextant la douleur de la perte de sa femme, les conditions de travail très dures pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Malgré le fait qu'Eren ne témoigna pas, il fut épuisé par la journée d'audience. Il s'endormit juste après être rentré dans la voiture.

Le second jour d'audience, il fut question de l'agression. L'avocat de la défense tenta vainement d'expliquer que son client avait pris l'écrivain pour un voleur. Eren n'avait pas été convié à participer à l'audience.

À la fin du second jour, la partie civile réclamait 10 de réclusion et la déchéance de ses droits de paternels. La décision du tribunal fut reportée au lendemain.

Le dernier jour du procès de Grisha Jaeger fut aussi la journée où le tribunal pour enfants décidait du sort d'Eren. La pression pour le gamin était telle que Livai avait demandé à Erwin d'emmener son protégé loin de tout cela, promettant de les retrouver dès que tout serait fini.

C'est ainsi qu'Eren se retrouva dans la voiture d'Erwin en direction de la mer. Certes, cela n'était pas loin, mais Eren eut du mal toute la journée à se changer les idées malgré les tentatives d'Erwin.

Il était plus de 20h00 quand Livai fit enfin son apparition. Erwin avait réservé à sa demande deux chambres d'hôtel. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de l'écrivain. Eren n'osait pas approchait son amant. Il n'osait même pas lui demander ce que les juges avaient finalement choisi.

\- Putain gamin, tu fais une tête de 6 pieds sous terre. Pourtant, j'avais dit à Erwin de te changer les idées.  
\- J'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Alors qu'on dit les juges ?  
\- On n'a pas eu la peine maximum, mais minimum pour le père d'Eren. Par contre, il perd ses droits de père sur Eren et Mikasa.  
\- C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Et pour l'autre ?  
\- Ça était chaud. Mais finalement, j'ai la garde d'Eren jusqu'à sa majorité. Une assistante sociale viendra tous les mois, faire le point sur la situation. Je sens que cela va être d'un ennui de se la coltiner une fois par mois. Déjà, 10 minutes et je la supportais plus.

Eren avait finalement levé la tête et regardait bouche bée son amant. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Soudain, il se leva de son siège et sauta au cou de Livai, capturant ses lèvres. Ce dernier, d'abord étonné par le geste soudain, lui rendit finalement son baiser.

Erwin sourit et s'éclipsa discrètement, préférant laisser pour la soirée les deux amoureux.

Quand enfin Livai réussit à éloigner temporairement la bouche de son amant de la sienne, il put reprendre sa respiration. Il regarda son amant sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à réagir. J'ai cru que tu avais perdu ton cerveau.  
\- "Je vais donc pouvoir rester chez toi ?"  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça. Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi.

Ce soir-là dans la chambre d'hôtel, Eren et Livai ont fait et refait plusieurs fois l'amour.

Au petit matin, Eren eut mal en bas du dos. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bains et préféra attendre que l'écrivain sorte. Il trouva sur le canapé, l'ordinateur encore allumé. Il décida alors de surfer dessus en attendant.

"Eren rampa au sol jusqu'au pied de son maître Levi  
\- Maître, je vous en supplie, gardez-moi auprès de vous. Je satisferai le moindre de vos désirs. Je me plierai au moindre de tes exigences sexuelles.  
\- Mon doux petit animal de compagnie. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que tu partes ? Il n'y a que ta bouche et ton cul qui puissent apaiser mon sexe en feu."

Eren se leva et se dirigea rouge de colère vers la salle de bains.  
"Livai tu vas me le payer."


	15. chapitre 14 : job d'été

**Chapitre 14 : Job d'été**

Eren savourait pleinement sa nouvelle situation. Finis, l'angoisse de l'avenir. Il savait qu'il allait pouvoir rester avec Livai. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne ratait jamais une occasion de sauter sur l'étudiant et de savourer le lendemain la réaction de celui-ci quand son nom apparaissait dans ses écrits de la nuit.

Eren se demandait toujours, comment son amant trouvait la force d'écrire après une relation. Lui-même tombait généralement de fatigue et s'endormait très rapidement. Du coup, il ne savait pas quand l'écrivain se relevait, car à son réveil, ce dernier le tenait dans ses bras tout en dormant.

La fin d'année scolaire approchait à grands pas et bientôt sonnerait l'heure des séparations le temps de l'été. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous dans le parc de l'école, la discussion tourna rapidement sur les projets de chacun.

\- Ma famille m'envoie comme chaque année en colonie de vacances, s'apitoya Connie.  
\- C'est toujours mieux que moi qui vais devoir travailler au café pour les aider et du coup, on pourra à peine se voir avec Marco, s'exclama Jean  
\- J'aimerais bien travailler pour me faire un peu d'argent et ne plus avoir à demander sans cesse à mon grand-père. Il n'est déjà pas riche et puis je voudrais m'inscrire à la rentrée au permis.  
\- C'est une superbe idée Armin. On devrait tous se chercher un job pour financer notre permis et aussi pourquoi pas s'offrir un week-end à la mer avant la fin des vacances.  
\- Je t'adore Christa. Tu en as toujours de bonnes idées, renchérit Ymir tout en prenant Christa dans ses bras.  
\- Ouais enfin vous en avait de bonne que tout le monde bosse, mais je vous rappelle qu'il y en a un qui je suis sûr va se la couler douce avec comme excuse : "je suis handicapé, je ne peux donc pas travailler"  
\- Jean, c'est méchant ce que tu dis là. Eren est tout aussi capable de travailler, argumenta Armin.  
\- Mais oui, c'est sûr. Regarde déjà sa tête de….

Jean se retrouva étalé de tous son long. Eren se tenait devant lui debout et essoufflé. Ses yeux sortaient presque de sa tête sous la colère qui grondait en lui.

"_**Je ne suis pas handicapé, face de cheval ! Toi, tu as plutôt la tronche d'un handicapé. Ta mère t'a loupé à la conception.**_"

Sur ses mots, Eren partit loin de ses amis, ne voulant pas leur montrer ses larmes devant la cruauté des paroles de Jean.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, se redressa en se frottant le menton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- Je ne préfère pas te le dire Jean. Tu es allé trop loin et tu dois lui présenter des excuses. Eren se donne à fond pour réussir et ne pas être exclu de la société. Et là, tu viens de lui montrer tout ce contre quoi il se bat au quotidien. Tu ne te rends pas compte comment il peut souffrir des préjugés des gens. Même aller en course pour lui est une épreuve, car on le prend pour un délinquant qui ne respecte pas les adultes.  
\- On ne le dirait pas quand on le voit, pourtant, rajouta Connie.  
\- Pourtant, moi qui suis son ami depuis que nous sommes tout petit, je l'ai vu plus d'une fois pleurer devant l'ignominie des gens.  
\- Armin a raison, Jean, tu as dépassé les limites. Eren ne mérite pas autant de moqueries de la part de ses amis, clama Christa.

La sonnerie signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit. Tous se levèrent et retournèrent en cours. Armin fut attristé de constater qu'Eren soit au abonné absent.

Eren passa la fin des cours sur le toit de l'école. Il passa son après-midi à ruminer les propos blessants de Jean. Il avait eu l'envie de lui refaire le portrait, mais c'était retenu, ne voulant pas causer des soucis à Livai et surtout, il ne voulait attirer l'attention de l'assistante sociale.

Il quitta l'école quelques minutes avant la sonnerie et se dirigea vers le parc. Il faisait assez bon pour pouvoir rester dehors et dessiner un peu avant de rentrer à la maison. Il retrouva avec plaisir son banc où il s'installa. Il sortit son carnet à croquis et ses crayons qui ne le quittaient jamais. Avant de commencer, il envoya un SMS à l'écrivain, afin que ce dernier ne se mette à sa recherche.

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Eren dessinait ce qui l'entourait, les gens, les chiens, les arbres, les oiseaux. Il réalisa plusieurs croquis et ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où une ombre apparue devant lui. Il releva lentement la tête et aperçu aussitôt son amant.

\- En plus de sécher les cours l'après-midi, tu ne veux pas revenir à la maison.  
\- "**_quoi il est déjà si tard que ça ? Et comment es-tu au courant ?_**"  
\- Armin m'a appelé, car il s'inquiétait pour un gamin tête brûlée. Pas la peine de faire l'étonné, il m'a tout raconté. Demain, j'irais refaire le portrait à ce petit connard de Jean. Maintenant si tu veux bien lever ton cul et venir avec moi. J'aimerais rentrer avant la nuit tombée et surtout, j'ai faim.

Eren rangea ses affaires et suivit Livai. Ils avaient un peu plus de marche maintenant pour aller au parc, mais Eren refusait de changer de lieu pour dessiner.

En arrivant à la maison, Eren alla directement déposer ses affaires sur son bureau, pendant que Livai prépara le dîner.

Quand ils eurent finirent, ils s'installèrent pour regarder un film. Comme l'habitude prise depuis plusieurs semaines, Eren s'allongea sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- Armin m'a dit que vous vous étiez tous mis en tête de trouver un boulot pour l'été.

Eren hocha la tête.  
\- Mais ?  
-"_**Je ne pourrais jamais trouver d'employeur qui voudrait d'un muet**_."  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu veux vraiment bosser, prépare déjà un CV. Ton handicap doit devenir ta force. Postule et tu trouveras. Reste ton cul sur le canapé et tu ne trouveras rien.  
\- "_**J'ai jamais dit que j'allais me tourner les pouces**_".  
\- J'aime mieux ça.  
-" _**J'ai déjà un CV, que j'avais fait l'année dernière, mais personne ne veut d'une personne comme moi**_."  
\- Donne-moi demain matin ton CV.  
\- "_**Euh pourquoi ?**_"  
\- Je ne passe pas mon temps derrière mon PC. J'ai quelques contacts.  
\- "_**Ouais des pervers comme toi quoi**_."  
\- Tu dis ?  
\- "_**Non, non, rien. Merci de m'aider**_."  
\- Pas si sûr que cela soit ce que tu disais vraiment.

Eren se leva du canapé soudainement, prétextant une fatigue soudaine et courra se réfugier sous la couette. Il entendit les pas de l'écrivain qui se déplacer dans le salon. La télé se tut. Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement de lui. Le poids d'une personne s'installant sur le lit se fit sentir.

\- Alors gamin, dis-moi ce que tu disais réellement. Je n'ai pas bien compris.  
Eren ne bougea pas de dessous de la couette. Il sentit d'un coup le matelas se relever. Il soupira, pensant que l'écrivain avait abandonné l'idée de le faire parler, mais ce fut une fausse idée. La couette fut tirée violemment et l'étudiant, n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Il se retrouva à la merci de l'écrivain qui l'enfourcha et s'installa confortablement au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant. Ce dernier avait viré aux rouges pivoines et n'osait plus bouger. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines minutes et bien qu'il se sentît excité par ce qui allait suivre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Livai pensait un peu trop à ça.

L'écrivain bougea volontairement se fesses contre le durcissement qu'il sentait gonfler de minute en minute, ne lâchant pas son amant des yeux.

\- Alors Eren, tu vas me dire ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, concernant mes relations, si je ne m'abuse ?  
-"_**Non, non, non. Tu as beau me torturer, je ne dirais rien**_."  
\- Oh vraiment ?  
\- "_**Oui**_"  
\- Bien alors j'ai bien envie de tester ton endurance ce soir. Tu vois, je suis dans un bon jour.

Livai se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amant.  
\- Mais ne t'en fait pas Eren, dans quelque temps, tu me supplieras de te délivrer de toute cette tension que je vais t'infliger.

Sur ses mots, Livai captura tendrement les lèvres d'Eren. Sa langue caressait la lèvre inférieure. Son amant laissa une plainte (un souffle chez Eren) s'échapper et il en profita pour prendre possession de l'intérieur de la bouche. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives. Elles se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient. Ses doigts taquinèrent en dessinant des arcs de cercle et en pinçant les deux bourgeons roses.

Eren cambrait son corps sous les délicieuses attaques de son amant. Il refusait de lui avouait ses pensées, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier toutes les attentions que Livai lui prodiguaient. Quand il sentit les mains de ce dernier descendre au niveau de sa ceinture de pantalon, il leva instinctivement les hanches. Ce dernier en profita pour faire descendre tous les remparts de tissus.

Sa bouche descendit lentement, déversant une pluie de baisers. La respiration d'Eren s'accélérait. Soudain, ses yeux s'élargirent et un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage. Livai venait de répondre à sa requête muette et jouait avec la langue et la bouche autour de son sexe. Ses mains se dirigèrent dans les cheveux de l'écrivain. Ce dernier joua quelques instants avec le sexe de son amant avant de finalement se redresser.

\- Alors tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?  
-"_**Non**_"  
\- Sûr de sûr ?

Livai appuya un peu plus sa main sur le sexe d'Eren qui serra les dents. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Mais il savait que Livai refuserait de le satisfaire jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il allait abandonner et s'asseoir sur sa fierté, l'écrivain s'arrêta et se déplaça vers le visage d'Eren. Il prit l'une des mains du plus jeune et mit les doigts dans sa bouche et les lécha avidement. Son propre sexe s'était rapproché du visage de son amant. Quand il décida que les doigts étaient assez humides, il descendit la main entre ses jambes tout en penchant sa tête vers l'oreille d'Eren.

\- Tu vas être un mignon petit garçon et tu vas me lécher le cornet de glace.

Au même moment Livai se servit d'un doigt d'Eren qu'il fit entrer dans sa propre intimité, laissant échapper un râle de bonheur. Eren obéit rapidement à l'ordre de son amant et se mit à lécher le bout du sexe de ce dernier qui se déhanchait sans retenu sur le doigt de son amant qui fut aisément rejoint par un deuxième. Cela excita encore plus Eren.

Livai se recula quand il se sentit assez préparé. Il regarda son amant dont le regard brillait de luxure.  
Eren fit un signe sur le torse de son amant.

\- Je t'écoute gamin et je m'occuperai de ça comme il se doit, lui dit-il en serrant le sexe de l'étudiant.  
-"Tu ne connais que des pervers !"  
\- Pourtant, tu aimes ce côté-là chez moi. Et ne dit pas le contraire, ton corps lui-même te contredit.

Eren détourna son regard en tournant la tête. Livai lui saisit le visage.  
\- J'aime quand tu réagis comme ça.

Il se redressa légèrement et tendit le bras vers la table de nuit d'où il sortit le lubrifiant. Il en rependit sur le sexe de l'étudiant avant de se réajuster et de présenter l'entrée de son intimité au sexe tendu d'Eren. Il descendit lentement, faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal. Il poussa un long gémissement. Une fois descendu jusqu'à la garde, il fixa de son regard son amant qui haletait. Il se pencha légèrement afin de pouvoir capturer son regard et se mit à monter et descendre le long du sexe de son amant.

Eren saisit d'une main celui de l'écrivain et fit des va-et-vient en rythme avec ce dernier. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir en même temps.  
Une fois nettoyé, Livai prit le gamin contre lui comme toutes les nuits.

\- Alors, tu penses toujours la même chose des pervers ?  
\- "_**Oui**_"  
\- Tsss, gosse ingrat.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Comme convenu le lendemain matin, Eren donna son CV à Livai, avant de filer en cours. Le soir même en rentrant de l'école, l'écrivain lui signala qu'il avait fin de semaine un entretien pour un boulot de bureau. En effet, l'écrivain avait refilé le CV d'Eren à l'éditrice qui tout de suite lui avait trouvé une place en tant qu'employé de bureau au service Boys Love.

Quand le jour de l'entretien arriva, elle lui présenta le poste et ses différentes taches. Malgré l'appréhension au début, Eren se sentait capable de mener à bien ce genre de travail. Il consistait principalement à faire des copies, envoyer les courriers et préparer les salles de réunion. En quelques sortes, cela lui convenait beaucoup.

Hanji lui fit faire le tour de son futur lieu de travail. Il revint le soir avec son premier contrat de travail. Livai l'attendait à l'appartement, ne voulant pas, comme il disait, "se taper la binoclarde pendant des heures".

Quand Eren rentra, il fut surpris qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière d'allumée. Il avança jusqu'au salon. Il trouva Livai l'attendant près d'une table dressée avec un chandelier en son milieu. L'écrivain avait décidé de célébrer comme il se doit le premier job de son amant. Ce soir-là, Eren eut son premier tête à tête romantique avec Livai.

Eren démarra le début de son contrat le lendemain de la fin des cours. L'éditrice était venue le chercher en même temps que le nouveau chapitre. À l'entrée, on lui remit un badge qui lui servirait pour le copieur, mais aussi pour payer sa cantine. Son contrat de travail allait durer 1 mois. Il fut présenté à tout le service et Hanji rappela à chacun le handicap d'Eren et qu'en cas de souci, il fallait venir la voir directement.

Eren passa sa première matinée en compagnie d'une fille du nom de Nanaba. Elle lui montra comment utiliser le copieur et préparer les dossiers pour la commission du lendemain concernant les éditions du mois à venir.

Le job plut fortement à Eren. Malgré le fait qu'il travaillait au rayon boys love, il apprit beaucoup du métier de l'édition et découvrit qu'Hanji n'était pas la seule à courir après les manuscrits au moment de l'échéance. L'éditrice n'hésita pas à proposer à Eren de revenir travailler aux prochaines vacances. Il se promit de réfléchir à cette proposition.

Le dernier jour, tous ses collègues temporaires, lui offrirent des cadeaux qu'il accepta, même si certains étaient plus qu'osés.

Le seul regret qu'il eut fut que tout ce mois de travail passa trop rapidement. Mais il était content d'une chose, le lendemain, il partait en vacances à la mer avec ses amis et son amant qui tenait à l'accompagner pour éviter que quelqu'un pose les mains sur lui.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure : je passe rapidement peut être pour vous certains événements, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit des événements marquants et utiles pour la suite. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaît toujours.**_

_**Place au reviews :**_

_**UnPanda : tu sais très bien que c'est Livai qui mène Eren à la baguette. Il ne peut pas résister à l'écrivain.**_

_**Akito Baskerville : oui moi aussi je suis trop happy car du coup il va se passer pleins de choses entre eux deux.**_

_**Miss Kannazuki : oui je me suis éclater à faire les traductions de Livai et je pense que j'en referais d'autres dans les prochains chapitres. Pour la fin, cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas mis un extrait des écrits de Livai ^^.**_

_**San Jaeger : Merci ma p'tite groupie (même si t'es plus grande que moi en taille ). J'imagine bien la scène avec tes parents ^^.**_

_**Erizu-sama : ah non pas tué moi. Sinon comment veux tu que je finisse le chapitre. J'ai essayé d'apporter un maximum de rire dans ce passage pas si évident.**_

_**Bon ben je vous dis à la prochaine fois avec le chapitre 15 : vacances à la mer.**_


	16. chapitre 15 : vacances d'été

Chapitre 15 : vacances à la mer

Eren ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop excité à l'idée de partir pour la première fois en vacances. Il ne cessa pas de remuer dans tous les sens dans le lit pendant la nuit. Livai dut même le menacer de faire en sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir durant toutes les vacances s'il ne se calmait pas.

Le matin fut une épreuve pour lui. Son corps voulait absolument dormir et l'écrivain passa son temps à l'empêcher de s'endormir.

Ils arrivèrent avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance à la gare, ayant décidé de prendre le train pour arriver tous ensembles. Ils s'installèrent en binôme dans le wagon. Eren voulut prendre la place côté fenêtre, mais à peine le train avait démarré, qu'il s'était endormi, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde.

Le voyage jusqu'à la mer dura plus de trois heures, durant lesquelles certains écoutèrent de la musique, regardèrent un film ou discutèrent. La bonne ambiance était de mise, malgré la présence d'un adulte dans le groupe. Jean ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lancer un pic concernant Eren, qui dormait, soit disant qu'il avait besoin de sa baby sitter pour sortir. Cela lui valut un coup violent dans son siège, ayant oublié que le "baby sitter" se tenait derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant midi. Quand ils sortirent de la gare, ils furent surpris par la beauté du paysage qui s'étendait devant eux. Livai les rappela à l'ordre, leur signalant qu'ils devaient encore se rendre encore à leur location.

Livai avait su leur trouver une location pas trop chère pour leur porte-monnaie et proche de la plage. Ils furent donc tous ravis de découvrir ce qui allait être leur palace pour la semaine à venir. La maison était assez simple en soit. Les chambres se trouvaient toutes à l'étage et il y avait assez de chambres pour que chacun puisse se mettre avec une autre personne. Ils se répartirent sans trop de soucis les pièces. Seul Jean essaya pendant plusieurs minutes de réclamer la seule chambre avec sa propre salle de bains et un balcon, mais l'écrivain fut catégorique. Il avait accepté de venir avec Eren, uniquement parce qu'il y avait cette chambre.

Marco dut traîner son petit ami dans une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

Eren déposa son sac avant de faire le tour de leur petite suite. Elle n'était pas grande, mais cela lui suffisait. Du balcon, il pouvait voir la mer au loin. Elle n'était pas si loin que ça au final. Il remarqua un petit sentier qui partait de leur location en direction de la plage. Il traversait des dunes. Eren pensa aussitôt à sortir son cahier à dessin afin de faire des croquis de chaque coin de paysage.

Après avoir mangé, l'après-midi fut réservé au déballage des affaires avant de se mettre en fin de journée en route pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Les tâches avaient été réparties pour tout le monde et Jean, par vote à l'unanimité, fut désigné pour être de corvée de courses. Marco se proposa aussitôt de l'aider.

Tous se changèrent et prirent le chemin de la plage. Seul Livai préféra conserver son short et sa chemise manche courte. Arrivé sur le début de la plage, chacun des jeunes laissa tomber ses affaires au sol au grand dam de l'écrivain et ils firent la course jusqu'à l'eau, où ils sautèrent presque tous en même temps.

L'effet de la fraîcheur de l'eau par rapport à la température de l'air fut immédiat et les plus frileux quittèrent immédiatement l'eau. Pour un premier soir, ils restèrent une bonne heure à jouer et nager dans l'eau sous l'œil vigilant de l'écrivain, qui faisait semblant de lire, tout en regardant ce que faisait Eren.

Le dîner fut assez simple et chacun profita de la fraîcheur tombante. Une fois tout le monde installé en couple ou tout simplement devant un livre, un ordinateur pour les célibataires, Livai prit Eren par la main et le traîna dehors pour une ballade nocturne. Ils marchèrent pieds nus dans le sable, main dans la main, chacun profitant du calme et de la faible lumière que laissaient les étoiles et la lune. Au bout de quelques minutes, Livai s'arrêta et fit signe à Eren de s'asseoir. Ce dernier obéit aussitôt, perplexe tout de même par le comportement de l'écrivain. Celui-ci s'assit au côté du plus jeune. Il n'y eut dans un premier temps aucune échange de paroles. Chacun profitant de ce merveilleux décor. Puis Livai finit par briser ce silence.

\- À la rentrée, tu vas devoir choisir ton orientation pour après le bac. As-tu déjà des idées ?

\- "Je voudrais faire des études d'arts. Il y a une très bonne fac d'arts en ville."

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu as intérêt à bien bosser tes deux années qu'il te reste.

\- "Je le sais très bien."

Livai prit la main d'Eren dans la sienne et tourna son regard vers le ciel.

Ils ne rentrèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard. Dans la location, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre rapidement, se déshabillèrent afin d'aller à la douche pour ôter tout le sable qu'ils avaient sur eux. Livai prit une main plaisir à exciter son amant en lui lavant le corps, n'épargnant aucune parti. Il l'entraîna ensuite ruisselant sur le lit où il lui fit l'amour sans aucune retenu.

Le lendemain, tout le monde passa sa matinée à flâner dans les rues de la ville, faisant du lèche vitrine. Eren, préféra rester à la location et il sortit ses outils à dessin et se mit à dessiner le paysage devant lui. La matinée défila très vite et il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait faim, uniquement lorsque son amant vint le chercher pour le déjeuner. Le repas de midi avait pris des airs de retour à l'école, Jean fanfaronnant devant tout le monde, Sasha se goinfrant devant l'air de dégoût de Livai.

L'après-midi, il fut décidé de retourner à la plage. En arrivant, ils découvrirent l'organisation d'un tournoi de beach-volley par équipe de 2. Jean ne put s'empêcher de se vanter d'être meilleur que les autres qu'Eren n'eut qu'une envie, lui écraser dans le sable sa face de cheval.

Tout le monde s'inscrivit au concours par binôme et ils furent même surpris de voir Eren y participer avec Livai.

\- Je ne veux pas vous froisser, mais comment voulez vous jouer, dans un jeu où se parler est nécessaire ? Demanda Jean.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, face de cheval. Avec Eren, nous n'avons jamais eu à parler pour savoir ce que l'autre dit. Prépare-toi juste à pleurer la misère bientôt et à regretter d'être venu en vacances.

Les matchs démarrèrent peu de temps après. Eren et Livai remportèrent aisément tous les matchs jusqu'à la finale. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas Jean et Marco. Ces derniers arrivèrent à se hisser en finale aussi. Le duel tant attendu put enfin démarrer.

Les échanges de balles étaient secs et violents. Aucun des deux camps ne voulait céder face à l'autre. Malgré sa petite taille Livai impressionnait Eren en sautant plus haut que lui quand il était au filet. Il envoyait des boulets de canon directement sur Jean qui tentait en vain de les arrêter. Il mangea plus d'une fois le sable. Rapidement l'équipe tête de cheval se fatigua et Eren et son amant en profitèrent pour creuser l'écart. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla le coup de sifflet final, Marco et Jean tombèrent complètement épuisés dans le sable. Jean tapa même rageusement dans le sable.

Eren quant à lui sauta au cou de son amant et sans s'en rendre compte, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne se sépara de lui que lorsqu'il entendit autour de lui des sifflements venant de la part de ses amis. Les deux amants reçurent leur lot, un dîner pour deux personnes dans un restaurant étoilé sur le port.

Jean se calma pour le reste des vacances. La semaine passa très vite, trop vite même pour tout le monde. La veille du départ, Eren et Livai s'éclipsèrent pour le dîner afin d'utiliser leur lot. L'ambiance était sobre. On leur proposa une table à l'écart de tout le monde. Durant le repas, les deux amants discutèrent de tout et de rien. Sous la table, leurs jambes se touchaient, s'entremêlaient. Une fois le dîner finit, ils revinrent tranquillement en marchant le long de la plage.

Ils étaient seuls depuis un moment quand Eren eut une envie soudaine de bain de minuit. Après avoir trouvé un endroit isolé, derrière les rochers, il tira l'écrivain avec lui dans cette intimité. Une fois sur place, il se retourna vers celui-ci et se mit à l'embrasser tout en commençant à le déshabiller. Ce dernier d'abord réticent, finit par céder. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les deux en tenues d'Adam et ils s'immergèrent rapidement. La lune était la seule chose qui les éclairée. Une fois immergés jusqu'à la taille, ils reprirent leur baiser. Livai saisit Eren afin de le faire monter sur ses hanches. D'une main experte, il prépara l'intimité de son amant à le recevoir avant de plonger son sexe au plus profond de lui. La vision qu'il avait d'Eren quand il entra en lui, le combla. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte sous l'extase de l'instant.

Personne ne vint les déranger durant leur moment intime. Une fois remis de leur émotion, ils regagnèrent les rochers, se rhabillèrent rapidement pour rentrer, se coucher et enfin se laisser happer par Morphée.

Le lendemain, il fut difficile pour chacun de dire au revoir à leurs vacances. Mais ils se promirent de revenir au plus tôt.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure : un petit chapitre tout moe moe. Prochains chapitre : chapitre 16 : quand l'écrivain devient le professeur.**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes ses reviews. Cela me fait rudement plaisir de les lires et d'écouter vos remarques.**_


	17. chapitre 16

**chapitre 16 : quand l'écrivain devient le professeur**

La rentrée était arrivée trop rapidement au goût d'Eren. Certes, il allait passer plus de temps avec ses amis, mais d'avoir travaillé une bonne partie des vacances, il n'avait pas pu se reposer comme il le voulait. À leur retour de vacances, Livai s'était chargé personnellement des courses de rentrée d'Eren, ne lésinant pas sur la qualité du matériel. Il lui prit également un nouveau nécessaire à dessin et quelques tenues, justifiant que l'étudiant avait grandi.

Le matin même de la rentrée, Eren fut tiré en bas du lit par son amant qui se chargea de l'emmener au lycée. Il retrouva ses amis qu'il n'avait finalement quitté que le temps d'un week-end. Les classes n'avaient pas tellement bougé, mais la surprise fut dans les plannings du semestre. Eren hallucina quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus son mercredi pour aller au centre. Leur professeur principal leur rappela qu'ils devaient travailler dur dès le début d'année, car à la fin de celle-ci, il y aurait les premières épreuves du bac. Eren grimaça rien qu'en y pensant. Il pensa aussi que cela aller être dur pour lui d'avoir du temps pour dessiner.

La première semaine défila rapidement et le week-end arriva avec sa tonne de devoirs pour Eren. Ce dernier avait déjà tellement carburé qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se reposer toute une journée. Il donna les papiers à signer à Livai. Ce dernier faisant entièrement confiance au gamin, ne vérifia pas que le travail était bien fait.

Eren, pourtant, eut plus de mal à suivre que l'année précédente. Malgré l'aide de ses amis, il commença rapidement à prendre du retard. Au bout du premier mois et bien qu'en étudiant ardemment à la maison, il s'endormait en cours. Il faut dire que les débarquements à l'improviste d'Hanji qui pouvait rester des heures à parler à voix forte et le sollicitant en permanence pour convaincre son amant, ne l'aidait pas.

Les tests du premier semestre arrivèrent peut avant les fêtes de noël. Eren était si épuisé, qu'il n'avait toujours pas pensé à un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son amant. Il tenta tant bien que mal de donner le meilleur de lui-même. La veille des vacances, ils reçurent les résultats. Il était très loin d'avoir la moyenne.

Tout en revenant à la maison, il se demandait comment annoncer la catastrophe à Livai. Finalement quand il rentra, il se déchaussa comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y déposer son sac.

Livai qui était en train de travailler sur son roman, la fin des titans, enregistra son travail et se leva, prenant au passage un papier sur son bureau. Il se dirigea vers le salon où il retrouva l'adolescent.

\- Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication à ceux-ci.

Eren regarda la lettre qu'il avait en mains. L'école n'avait pas perdu de temps pour contacter son tuteur concernant son échec du semestre.

\- "Je n'ai aucune explication. J'ai pourtant travaillé dur, mais je n'ai pas réussi à suivre."

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord que si cela n'allait pas, tu devais m'en parler. Parce que là, ton avenir en école d'art est plus que compromise.

-"Je le sais très bien, mais le volume de travail à la maison est plus important. J'ai même plus le temps de dessiner."

\- Je te laisse jusqu'au 26 pour te reposer. Ensuite, nous allons rattraper ton retard. Et je te promets que tu vas devoir redoubler d'efforts.

Mikasa vint pour le réveillon de noël. Ce fut une bouffée d'oxygène pour Eren. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit super protectrice, il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué. Elle put profiter de la chambre d'Eren qui ne lui servait que de subterfuge pour la visite de l'assistante sociale. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leur père. Eren profita de chaque instant, car dès le lendemain matin, elle reprit le train en direction de sa faculté.

Livai eut tout le loisir de profiter d'Eren pour son anniversaire. Ce dernier lui avait fait un portrait remontant aux vacances d'été. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'écrivain. Il entraîna Eren pour une journée de détente dans un centre spa. Ils profitèrent du jacuzzi, du sauna et d'un soin du corps. Après ce moment de détente, Livai avait prévu un restaurant à la tour Maria. La vue depuis la table était plus que romantique. La ville rayonnait sous les lumières des vitrines et des décorations de noël.

Le lendemain matin fut une toute autre affaire pour Eren. Il fut mis en bas du lit dès 7h00 du matin par l'écrivain qui lui donna à peine une demi-heure pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et s'habiller avant de démarrer la séance de rattrapage.

La matinée fut consacrée pour Eren et Livai à l'inspection des cours. L'écrivain comprit au premier coup d'œil le problème majeur d'Eren.

\- Normal que tu n'arrives pas à suivre, tu recopies absolument tout ce que ton prof dit. Tu dois faire un tri et ne pas recopier bêtement tout ce qu'il te dit.

\- "Mais comment savoir ce qui est bon ou pas à garder ?"

\- Réfléchit et fais fonctionner ce qui te sert de cerveau.

\- "Je m'en sers, je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour savoir l'utiliser"

\- Ben, on ne dirait pas. On va commencer par l'histoire. Prends des feuilles vierges, tu vas réécrire tous tes cours.

-"Quoi ! Mais j'aurais jamais tout fini en une semaine !"

\- Au lieu de geindre, fait ce que je te dis.

Eren se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant ce petit laps de temps, l'écrivain commença à barrer des parties des cours de l'étudiant.

Eren travailla jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ses cours d'histoire étaient recopiés au ¾ grâce à la méthode de Livai. En relisant, il se retrouva plus facilement. Lors du dîner Eren somnola dans son assiette. L'écrivain lui prépara un bon bain chaud et l'aida à s'y installer. Il n'avait même pas quitté la pièce, qu'Eren dormait déjà dans l'eau du bain.

Livai passa une partie de la nuit à annoter, raturer les cours d'Eren qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à recopier le lendemain.

Durant presque une semaine, Eren passa ses journées à recopier ses cours, faire des exercices sous l'œil attentif de son amant, transformé pour l'occasion en professeur tortionnaire qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire refaire vingt fois le même exercice jusqu'à ce que la leçon rentre. Eren travaillait dur de l'aurore au coucher du soleil, soufflant juste le temps de manger.

Le soir, il tombait aussitôt de sommeil.

La vieille du réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre, Livai reçu un appel d'Hanji, lui rappelant ses obligations d'auteur et qu'elle devait récupérer le nouveau manuscrit avant 17h. Ce dernier l'avertit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner le chapitre, pour raison de maladie. L'éditrice entra dans un monologue au bout du téléphone que Livai laissa dans la chambre pour revenir s'occuper de son amant qui terminer les derniers exercices de mathématique.

Il était près de quinze heures quand la porte s'ouvrit comme si un ouragan venait d'entrer.

\- Livai, je t'ai ramené des médicaments pour que tu puisses terminer ta rédac….

Elle s'arrêta aussi net découvrant Livai debout à côté d'Eren autour d'une table. Les deux hommes la regardaient, étonnés, se demandant bien ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Puis Livai laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il sentit soudain la fatigue et la migraine lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Mais… Mais, je croyais que tu étais malade ? Que tu ne pouvais pas te lever ?

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu débarques comme une furie chez les gens malade. Merci quatre yeux maintenant, j'ai la migraine.

\- Là n'est pas le problème Livai. Tu es censé me fournir un nouveau chapitre. Tu m'appelles ce matin pour me dire que tu es à l'article de la mort et quand je viens, je constate que tu t'éclates avec Eren ! Mais tu te fous de moi.

\- Où est-ce que tu as vu que je m'éclatais avec le gosse ? Je suis en train de l'aider à rattraper son retard et son échec du semestre. Alors ne viens pas tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

\- Hors de question, tu dois me fournir ton chapitre avant 17h. Alors mets toi au boulot immédiatement. Tu veux me faire perdre mon job ou quoi ? Je vais m'occuper de faire réviser Eren, pendant ce temps-là.

Eren, quant à lui, avait assisté en spectateur à toute la scène et déglutissait avec difficulté quand il entendit Hanji dire qu'elle allait l'aider dans ses révisions.

Après un bon quart d'heure de combat verbal entre les deux adultes, Livai se mit finalement derrière son écran pour terminer le chapitre. Hanji, s'installa près d'Eren et regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire comme exercice. Quand elle découvrit les équations à deux inconnus, son visage s'illumina. Elle partit dans une longue, très longue tirade sur l'origine des équations et toutes leurs répercussions dans le monde d'aujourd'hui et au quotidien. D'abord impressionné par autant de savoir que possédait l'éditrice, Eren fut rapidement abrutit et lutta contre l'endormissement en écoutant sans discontinue Hanji parler.

Livai revint au bout de 2h30 avec la clef USB contenant le nouveau chapitre. Hanji continuait de parler face à un Eren à moitié endormie sur la table. Il se demandait même si le gamin avait pu bosser. Il lui tendit sous le nez la clef et lui indiqua aussitôt la porte. Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda son portable. Il ne fallut pas plus pour se lever d'un bond et partir en trombe, le délai étant presque expiré.

Livai regarda quelques instants son amant et décida d'abandonner pour le reste de la soirée, la possibilité de finir les dernières révisions.

Le jour du réveillon fut un jour exempt de toute révision. Eren sauta de joie, mais cela fut de courte durée. La journée fut consacrée au nettoyage de l'appartement, afin de passer les portes de la nouvelle année avec une maison récurée de fond en comble. Après avoir tenté vainement de négocier un nettoyage simple au lieu du récurage intensif, il alla finalement se préparer en enfilant sa tenue de combat. Lui qui avait rêvé d'un réveillon magique avec l'écrivain venait de déchanter.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteure : ça sent la fin de la fiction. J'ai du mal à trouver de quoi mettre dans les chapitre. Bon il ne m'en reste plus que trois à rédiger. ^^**_

_**Merci encore pour toutes ses reviews. à très vite pour le chapitre 17 : l'examen de 1ère**_


	18. chapitre 17

**Note de l'auteure : et voilà c'est finalement la fin de l'histoire. Je me voyais pas vous poster des minis chapitres. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début. Je vous aime ^^. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de mes autres fictions que non je n'ai pas abandonné mais juste mis en stand by pour me consacrer à la fin de celle ci.**

**Chapitre 17 : qui est le pervers dans l'histoire ?**

Eren en avait plus que marre d'avoir passé sa dernière journée de l'année à récurer le moindre recoin de l'appartement. Livai l'avait obligé à nettoyer le parquet avec la brosse et le produit spécial, qui faisait briller comme un miroir. C'était bien beau que tout brille, mais il avait omis un détail, le sol était devenu très glissant.

L'écrivain s'était éclipsé en début d'après-midi pour aller faire quelques courses en raison de la fermeture des magasins le lendemain. Le plus jeune aurait tellement voulu sortir un peu, voir ses amis. Mais depuis qu'il avait dû recommencer tout son semestre avec comme compagnie un bourreau maniaque, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'envoyer le moindre SMS à ses amis. Il se releva après avoir astiqué tout le parquet su salon. Il ne sentait plus ses genoux. Il se releva avec difficulté. Il lui restait à faire la salle de bains.

Quand Livai revint des courses, il surprit Eren dans une position qui pour lui était purement et simplement une invitation. Il vit son amant le cul tendu vers la porte, la tête baissée sous l'évier pour nettoyer. Il s'approcha subtilement de celui-ci et une fois à sa hauteur passa sa main contre la fente qui se dessinait à travers le pantalon.

Eren surprit, voulu se redresser et se cogna la tête contre le lavabo. Livai émit un petit rire devant la réaction de son amant.

\- La porte d'entrée est ouverte et tu oses tendre ton cul comme ça. N'importe quel étranger aurait pu prendre cela pour une invitation.

"Aie, aie, aie, aie. Putain ça fait un mal de chien", pensa Eren en se frottant la tête.

"-Putain, t'es chiant Livai, j'ai failli me briser le crâne avec tes conneries."  
\- Oh vraiment. De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand chose à l'intérieur.  
-"arrête avec ça. En plus, tu t'es barré pour ne pas terminer le travail. C'est de l'exploitation."  
\- Voilà comment tu me remercies, alors que j'ai affronté la neige pour ramener de quoi réveillonner.

Eren se redressa aussitôt et rattrapa la main de l'écrivain qui quittait l'air déçu la salle de bains.  
-" Tas ramené quoi ? T'as ramené quoi ? Je peux voir ?"  
\- Non, c'est une surprise, mais vu que je t'exploite, tu ne devrais même pas en avoir une miette.  
-"Non, je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit. S'il te plaît dit moi ce que tu as acheté !"

Livai se retourna vers son amant, lui saisit le menton et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.  
\- Peut-être si tu es sage.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il lui captura les lèvres et les baisa tendrement.

Livai envoya son amant se laver pendant qu'il prépara le dîner du soir. Il ne fut pas autorisé à pénétrer dans la cuisine.

Le dîner du réveillon fut pour Eren un vrai régal pour les papilles. Livai n'avait pas lésiné sur la nourriture et avait acheté pour l'occasion des mets d'une extrême finesse.

Peu avant minuit, Livai entraîna son amant sur le toit afin d'admirer le feu d'artifice de la nouvelle année.

Eren reprit la direction du lycée quelques jours plus tard. Il eut le droit dès la rentrée à la séance de rattrapage pour avoir loupé ses examens. Grâce aux cours donnés par Livai, il réussit à obtenir la moyenne.

Le deuxième semestre passa très rapidement et son 18e anniversaire arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais son amant avait tout prévu et il emmena pour l'occasion Eren à l'étranger le temps d'un week-end. À leur retour, une fête surprise avait été organisée par ses amis et il eut le loisir de revoir sa sœur pour quelques jours. Ce fut pour lui le plus merveilleux des anniversaires où tous étaient réunis pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il reçut quelques jours plus tard la notification comme quoi désormais majeur, et qu'il ne dépendait plus de Livai. Ce fut pour lui le plus beau cadeau.

Les épreuves de 1res arrivèrent trop vite pour l'étudiant. Bien évidemment, Livai l'aida au maximum à réviser ses matières afin qu'il n'ait pas trop de points à rattraper.

Comme l'année précédente, les vacances d'Eren furent consacrées au travail dans la maison d'édition où travaillait Hanji. Cette dernière préparait d'ailleurs la sortit enfin du nouveau roman de Livai. Eren participa à l'élaboration de la couverture et devant ses talents de dessinateur. L'écrivain exigea que son nom apparaisse au dos de la couverture. Ce fut une fierté pour l'étudiant.

Bien évidemment, la parution du nouveau roman entraîna un défilé de soirées auxquelles les deux hommes durent se plier. À chaque fois, l'écrivain exigea d'avoir une suite afin de pouvoir en profiter avec son amant.

L'année de terminale passa tel un TGV. Durant cette année Eren développa un nouveau style de dessin. Dans le dos de son amant et dans des cahiers qu'il planquait, il s'était mis à dessiner du yaoi. Malgré le fait qu'il râlait dès qu'il voyait son nom apparaître dans un nouveau boys love, il s'était mis au dessin des œuvres de son amant. Ce dernier ne se douta de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber par hasard, alors qu'il nettoyait l'appartement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir cette face cachée de la part du gamin.

Il n'en parla pas au gamin de sa découverte, mais mit Hanji au courant, en lui montrant ses dessins. Tout de suis l'éditrice vit tout le potentiel de l'étudiant et vit pour lui un avenir tout tracé dans le boys love

Deux mois avant les dernières épreuves du bac, Eren reçu les réponses pour ses études supérieures. Excité de lire enfin la réponse après avoir travaillé très dure, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il lut le début du courrier avant de laisser tomber le courrier à terre. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Lui qui avait travaillé très dur. Il s'enferma dans la chambre et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil finissent par le saisir.

Ce jour-là Livai était parti à la maison d'édition pour les corrections sur un de ses chapitres. Il ne rentra que très tard. Il fut tout de suite surpris par l'absence de vie dans la maison alors qu'Eren était censé être rentré. Il trouva pourtant les chaussures de l'étudiant à sa place. Il avança au salon et trouva le sac de l'étudiant traînant sur le sofa, sa veste presque à terre. Alors qu'il la ramassa, il trouva un courrier à moitié froissé. Il prit le papier et le parcouru.

\- Oh punaise, il ne manquait plus que ça. Bon ben au moins je sais où il est.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Il y faisait nuit noir. Il alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la forme sous la couette. Il s'assit sur le lit sans aucune douceur, faisant rebondir l'étudiant endormi.

\- Tu comptes faire la gueule toute ta vie parce que tu as eu une réponse négative ? Tu ne feras pas grand chose dans ces cas-là. Il va falloir t'endurcir un peu.

Eren bougea sous la couette, mais n'en sortit pas.

\- Tu pourrais au moins répondre.  
-"J'ai bossé dur pour y arriver et je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autre."  
\- Et alors passe déjà ton bac et ensuite, on en reparlera.  
-"Il sera trop tard après le bac."  
\- Passe déjà tes exams.

Les examens arrivèrent enfin et Eren s'y présenta sans avoir retrouvé le moral pour autant. Livai l'accompagna pour les résultats. Il fut content d'avoir réussi et d'avoir obtenu une mention. Le soir même une fête avait été organisée chez l'écrivain et tous les amis d'Eren étaient venus.

Pour beaucoup s'étaient la dernière fois qu'ils se réunissaient, ayant obtenu leur entrée dans une faculté en dehors de la ville. Eren se rendit compte soudain qu'il allait se retrouver de nouveau seul, malgré la présence de l'écrivain.

Il retourna travailler le temps de l'été dans la maison d'édition. Mais cette fois une surprise inattendue l'accueillit. Alors qu'il s'attendait à récupérer son poste d'assistant et à faire des montages de dossier, on l'envoya au service couverture de livre et on lui assigna un bureau. On lui donna un boys love dont il manquait la couverture.

Il était très gêné par ce poste. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise du tout. Pourtant soucieux de bien travailler, il se mit à l'ouvrage et parcouru le livre afin de pouvoir réfléchir au dessin qu'il pourrait réaliser.

Il lui fallut guère plus d'une journée pour faire plusieurs dessins et de les soumettre à son chef de service. Ce dernier devant le talent du jeune, ne sut quel dessin choisir et il décida de mettre la décision au vote lors de la réunion du soir même.

Ce fut ainsi le commencement pour Eren dans sa carrière de dessinateur de boys love. Au départ, il ne l'annonça pas à Livai, trop honteux de son travail, mais au bout d'un mois de travail, il découvrit que son amant était au courant depuis longtemps quand il vit ce dernier débarquer à la maison d'édition et exiger à ce qu'Eren face dorénavant toutes ses pages de couvertures.

Au début timide et soft, les dessins d'Eren au fur et à mesure des œuvres qu'il avait à charge devinrent plus osés. Il garda pour lui bien évidemment les dessins où il y avait trop de détail pour être édité. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'espionnage d'Hanji qui finit par trouver ses œuvres et décida qu'Eren devait publier son premier livre à dessins boys love. Hanji prépara tout une série de publicité et de communication auprès du public féminin. Le livre d'Eren s'arracha dès sa sortie des ventes. Certes, ses ventes ne pouvaient pas surpasser celle de l'écrivain, mais elles étaient très élevées pour une première.

Livai bien entendu voulut absolument son exemplaire afin de le mettre dans la bibliothèque.

Le soir de la première journée de vente, Eren s'était retrouvé, il ne se rappelait plus comment à moitié nu sur le canapé, son amant au-dessus de lui, baisant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Livai s'activait sur le pantalon de son amant, le faisant descendre lentement. Sa bouche descendit le long du torse jusqu'au nombril. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout du membre déjà tendu d'Eren. Ce dernier s'arquait de plaisir. La soirée promettait d'être merveilleuse quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Erennnnnnnnnnnnn ! C'est formidable, je dois refaire des éditions de ton livre. Tu vas devenir cél… Oh vous étiez occupés.

Livai releva la tête et lança un regard noir à l'éditrice.

\- Le téléphone n'est pas pour les chiens.  
\- Je sais, je sais, mais faites comme si je n'étais pas là et continuez votre petite fête.  
\- Ah ouais et comment. Regarde, tu me l'as stressé.  
\- Désolée, mais il est primordial que je parle à Eren. Mon chef veut t'embaucher Eren. Nous avons une place de dessinateur de libre et ton ouvrage se vend plus que bien. Mon chef veut que l'on exploite les œuvres dessins boys love. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour signer le contrat.  
-Tout ce qui concerne un contrat, doit passer par moi obligatoirement. Maintenant dégage de là qu'on puisse se préparer, car je suppose que tu ne partiras pas sans Eren.  
\- Tu as tout à fait raison.

Hanji se leva et attendit derrière la porte d'entrée.

Eren quant à lui avait assisté à la scène sans n'avoir pas eu son mot à dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'éditrice le voyait nu, mais cette fois, elle l'avait vu en train de subir une fellation de la part de son amant. Il fixait Livai sans vraiment le voir.

\- Oye, tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ou alors tu vas te décider à revenir parmi les vivants ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter le contrat. C'est toi seul qui reste le décideur dans l'affaire, mais tu as un putain de talent et avec une bonne négociation, tu pourrais gagner beaucoup. Cela ne t'empêcherait pas de faire des tableaux et qui sait un jour exposer dans une salle.

Eren trop abasourdie encore par la nouvelle ne put qu'acquiescer. Les deux amants se rhabillèrent prestement, mais avant de quitter l'appartement, Livai saisit son amant et lui murmura qu'ils reprendraient à leur retour où ils s'en étaient arrêté.

La discussion du contrat dura plus d'une heure, durant laquelle, Eren ne put dire un seul mot et Livai géra la négociation du salaire. Bien évidemment la signature de l'accord vint avec la programmation d'un deuxième volume de dessin que la maison d'édition voulait encore plus osé.

Eren fit ainsi ses débuts de carrière dans le dessin boys love. Un secteur qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé travailler trois ans en arrière.

Cette nuit là, dans leur chambre à coucher, les deux hommes firent et refirent l'amour plusieurs fois.


End file.
